El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitacion
by gaby-asdfgh
Summary: Sakura Haruno y su hermano mayor, Naruto, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Sasuke, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confrontarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.(adaptación de libro del mismo nombre)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capitulo 1

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mama hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía porque lo hacía, mi papa debía estar en casa en exactamente dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Naruto se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

-Mama, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de sasuke?- pregunto, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miro el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No ahora Gaara. La cena no tardara mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia.- Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Naruto cayo, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Inmediatamente le arrebate el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeo y lo arrebato de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco para mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos azules con un gran brillo en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era el, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Sasuke, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de alado.

-Entonces, Saku, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?- pregunto el, codeándome. Naruto tenía diez años, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo en la escuela.

-Nop. No tengo tarea- Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

-Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió mama, rociando queso sobre la paste y poniéndola en el horno.

Naruto y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papa era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. MI mama siempre decía que mi papa tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papa llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Naruto y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencia hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Naruto siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mama tenía esa mirada en su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Naruto y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces, él estaba de un humor _realmente _bueno y me besaba y me abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mama y Naruto iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando solo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incomoda, siempre hacia que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, el entro. Naruto me lanzo una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio, del mismo color del de Naruto. Tenía ojos azules, y siempre el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, niños- dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizo por mi columna cuando hablo. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intente no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intente no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacia algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papa, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambio. Nuestra relación con el cambio por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Naruto, pero cuando venia del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Naruto y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Naruto algunas veces era como si estuviera desenando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

-Hola, Papa- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mama vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

-Esto se ve bien, Mebuky- dijo el, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencia e intente no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar-. Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, Naruto?- le pregunto a mi hermano.

Naruto levanto la mirada nerviosamente.

-Estuvo bien, gracias. Intente entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y sasuke y yo…- empezó a decir, pero mi papa asintió, sin escuchar.

-Eso es genial, hijo – interrumpió el - . ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? – pregunto, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, se cortés, no divagues.

-Bien, gracias- respondí calladamente.

-¡Habla más alto, niña!- grito.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

-Estuvo bien, gracias- repetí un poco más fuerte.

El frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mama, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Entonces, Mebuky, ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?- pregunto, comiendo su cena.

-Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planche un poco- respondio mi mama rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacia eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mono por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó se un salto de su silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sakura, estúpida pequeña perra! – gruño, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeo la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, el odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzo sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

-¡Suéltala, Naruto! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! – grito mi padre, agarrando a Naruto de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteo, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Naruto y lo pateo en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir-. -¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! – le grito a Naruto, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; el solo estaba intentando protegerme. Naruto siempre hacia eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, el provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra el en su lugar.

Mi padre levanto su plato y su bebida, camino a zancadas hacia la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "como infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arraste hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El gimió y se levantó para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

-Lo siento, Naruto. Lo siento – murmure en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, saku. No es culpa tuya – dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayude a levantarse. Podía oír movimientos así que levante la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

-Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman ¿bien? – ordeno, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, el estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo mas- . Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase los que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones – ordeno, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestas cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo papa, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Naruto vino a mi habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomo mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. El siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

-Está bien. Todo está bien, Saku. No te preocupes- susurro, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calme, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato. Cuando estábamos a la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Naruto se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Deje escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y mire a Naruto, quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete- dijo mirando a mi despertador-. Cierra con llave tu puerta. Te veré en la mañana}- digo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observe arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se vivió hacia mí-. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Saku- susurro, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuche para asegurarme de que Naruto hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tire sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hirieran a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeado en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Sasuke fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levante y corrí hacia la ventana la abrí y la deslice hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

-¿Sasuke, que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora!- le grite susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo se trepo a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él.

Y bien?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 2

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba ver que Sasuke viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

-¡Sasuke, sal!- susurre, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría si mi padre hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Sasuke estaba aquí. Sasuke no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Trate de empujarlo, pero el solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Está bien- susurro, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Naruto siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Sasuke era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Naruto. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, el cual normalmente dejaba desordenado, y ojos negros tan intensos, que eran como pozos sin fondo. Cuando Sasuke te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas estaban enamoradas por el por alguna razón. Sasuke y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mi todo el tiempo, me metía el pie, me estiraba el pelo, y tiene esta mala costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamo así desde el momento en que conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Naruto, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada- pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Naruto estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eche hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenia lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. El sabia sobre mi padre, Naruto había sido cubierto por moretones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Naruto y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? – susurre, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiro sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Naruto siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Mire su pecho y me di cuente que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto a ´por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frio fuera. Entonces me di cuente de que estaba usando su pijama. Mire al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

-Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien- susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volví a mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Sasuke estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Naruto.

-Estoy bien. Tienes que irte- susurre empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar- declaro, tirándome hacia debajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslice aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y solloce en su pecho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y mire al reloj 6:20 a.m.

-¡Sasuke!- susurre, sacudiéndolo.

-Ahh, ¿Qué, mama?- pregunto con los ojoso cerrados.

-¡shhh!- sisee, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto esta tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miro, sorprendido, luego miro alrededor de mi habitación.

-Oh no, ¿me quede dormido?- susurro, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía súper bien.

-Tienes que ir a casa, Sasuke. ¡Rápido!- sisee, empujando hacia la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarre su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levanto la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

-Gracias- Susurre, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Sasuke alguna vez había hecho por mí.

El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada, Ángel- respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerro y me saludo, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Sasuke viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría su hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Sasuke en la casa durante la noche.

8 años después…

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Sasuke movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de ci cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir su usual "gloria matutina" empujando contar la parte más estrecha de mi espalda.

Rápidamente silencie la alarme de mi teléfono y lo codee en el estómago.

-Seis en punto- murmure somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado- murmuro el, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Naruto casi te atrapa aquí- murmure, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más

Movió su brazo e inmovilizo mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

-Solo diez minutos más, Ángel- se quejó. Suspire y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con el cuándo estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

-¡Sakura, será mejor que ya estés lista!- grito mi hermano, golpeado la puerta. Me levante de un salto y también Sasuke, era más de las siete.

-Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Naruto- grite en respuesta, mirando a Sasuke que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

-Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Sasuke conducirá hoy así que esta lista para irnos en media hora- llamo Naruto a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

-Caray, Ángel, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- acuso Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo mire en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mitrada de muerte.

-¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara!- gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

El sonrió burlonamente y me empujo de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

-¿te inmovilice en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad- se mofo, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Sasuke, y vete a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente- sisee, asintiendo hacia la ventana. El suspiro y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepo por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de si al irse. Camine hacia ella y la asegure antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, camine con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Sasuke estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose _mi _cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de _apenas Salí de la cama,_ qué para ser honesta si lucia así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacia que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camiseta anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos negros estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

-¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel?- pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lance una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¡Por qué demonios te estas comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa?- pregunte, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. El solo me observo con una sonrisa divertida.

Naruto me lanzo una caja de jugo.

-Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Saku. ¿Todo va bien?- pregunto, mirándome un poco preocupado.

Mire seriamente a Sasuke una vez más mientras el empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

-Me quede dormida- murmure con un suspiro abatido.

Naruto no tenía idea que Sasuke dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Naruto siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papa se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se _fue, _pero la verdad era que Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Naruto finalmente caído en cuente y el y Sasuke le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regreso, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años.

Un poco después de eso, mi mama consiguió un trabajo n una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces al mes, si algo. Naruto era mi u8nica supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Sasuke también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque l literalmente paso cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y el entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mama de Sasuke había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo.

Nadie sospecho que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría para mi si lo necesitaba. Era como si el tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y empujándome todo el tiempo, y de noche era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

-Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel- dijo Sasuke, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, asiéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", sí que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en v y una capucha, junto con mis coneverse. Había añadido un mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y camine hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, espere que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron en el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Sasuke en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Sasuke y Naruto eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Sasuke se rio mientras yo me encogía, saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lazarse sobre él. Una chica me codeo a propósito. La mire en su pequeña falda que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ! Caray, es tan perra!

-Mierda, Karin, ¿Dejaste tu falda en casa? –pregunte con horror fingido.

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Sasuke y Naruto reírse.

-Lo que sea ¿sabes que con ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto?- escupió ella en respuesta.

Solo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Karin y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Sasuke por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejo. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

-Eso no fue amable, Ángel.- Sasuke se rio, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclino su cabeza cerca de la mía-. Lamento lo de esta mañana- susurro en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codee en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

-E ignora a Karin, creo que llevas genial el look de emo – añadió, con un guiño coqueto.

Naruto lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor!- lo regaño enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Sasuke solo se rio y me guiño una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Sasuke se alejó camino directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojo cuando el inmediatamente empezó a coquetear en ella.

Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Naruto y Sasuke con la mirada y expresiones soñadoras.

-Hola, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari- dije alegremente cuando llegue con ellas.

-Hola, Saku, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y numero dos hoy?- pregunto ino, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Nop, Solo Naruto y Sasuke, igual que siempre.

Ino suspiro.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡Tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Naruto! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día- ronroneo, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener nauseas.

-¡Ino, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes olvidar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. –Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Naruto era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

-Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder _oviar _eso – dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazo su brazo en el mío y me empujo a nuestra primera clase.

Y ese es el fin del capítulo 2 :v

Espero les allá gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 3

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novia eran facies de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Sasuke.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacia mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuche los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas.

Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando. Suspire cuando Ino y Ten Ten empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

-¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo!- Ten Ten rio tontamente codeando a Ino en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papas fritas.

-Hola, Ángel- susurro Sasuke en mi cuello.

Golpee su mano cuando fue a robar más.

-¡Sasuke, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota- despotrique, molesta.

Se echo a reír.

-Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo- respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Paso el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Solo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso- dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

-Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Sasuke por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa!- le regañe, encogiéndome para alejarme.

Se rio de nuevo.

-No seas así, Ángel. Solo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que…- Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. El siempre hacia el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible solo para molestar mi vida externa.

Luego, insistía en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para el también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

-Está bien, Sasuke. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual mas que propagar por ahí- le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche.- Me guiño un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Claro que querré, Sasuke, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti.- Suspire, poniendo los ojos en blanco frotándome la mejilla en donde me beso.

-Yo también te quiero.- Me sonrió mientras se alejaba se vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Paso el brazo alrededor de su hombro sus sucios asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparte la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella medio del comedor.

Ino Ten y la mitad la chicas alrededor estaban mirando con lujuria.

-Rayos este chico e tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermanó no poda escoger un mejor amigo, alguien que no fuera arrogante, obsesivo, mujeriego?-despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

-Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Sasuke Uchiha acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mi- dijo Ten Ten soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

-Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase.- Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

-Hola preciosa.- Me guiño un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puesta para mí.

-Hola Sasuke.- Me subí a su coche , ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Naruto estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa.

Subió a mi lado.

-Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. –Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

-Genial –murmure. Decidí mirar por la ventana e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

-Vamos, Ángel –dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y cruce mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Camino alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí. –Vamos , Ángel – repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

-NO se necesitan dos para entar, Sasuke. Esperare aquí – respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda. –Ponme malditamente abajo ¡imbécil! –grite, golpeándolo en la espalada.

El solo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió comandando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Mire alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargo la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla.

Golpee su mano fuera de mi cara y lo mire enfadada.

-¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! – sisee.

-¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que les hiciese eso –replico , encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisotee con el pie, luego me ruborice porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Sasuke no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarro una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador a pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la Teen Vogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

-Bueno, hola aquí. –Uno de ellos ronroneo. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Sasuke.

-Ey, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto el otro, tomando mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi novio –le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Novio? No veo ningún novio –dijo el otro, burlándose de mí. -¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? –ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia el lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Sasuke, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

-Ey, Ángel – dijo Sasuke, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron mi mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerque al lado de Sasuke y me presione contra el con tanta fuerza que dolía. –Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica –dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz. Sasuke siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujo en un charco cuando tenía siete, Sasuke fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. –El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

-Este bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa –dijo Sasuke, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se güiro para mirarme. -¿Estas bien? –pregunto , revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

-Gracias – murmure. Abrió la puerta del coche y espero a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojo algo en mi regazo, mire hacia abajo a la barrite de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír. –Gracias, Sasuke. –El siempre hacia cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fue un gigolo idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegue a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Sasuke se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, ¡mis ojos están aquí! –dije airadamente, señalándole mi cara.

Se rio.

-Wow, estas verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? –bromeo, sonriendo.

-Sí, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido cono una mierda todo el día . Dije con acritud.

-Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día –respondió, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? NO estoy de humor . –Tire la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

-Bien , lo que sea. –Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

-Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar –dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Naruto le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Sasuke lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

-Seguro, viendo como me lo preguntas tan educadamente. –Sonrió.

-No estaba preguntando –gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarro la mano y se acercó am mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando mi cara.

-Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te queda – dijo en voz baja.

Respire hondo y suspire.

-Esta bien, si lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo – admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos negros que se sentía como si estuviera viendo mi alma.

-Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? –pregunto, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Sasuke, el que me cuidaba, el que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuente. ME pues se adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de la cena. –Me empuje fuera de su retención y me aleje rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de el de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos agarrado, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmosfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saque mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, termine mi tarea. Solo eran las ocho y media así que Sasuke decidió poner una película. Puso Destino final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incomoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le mire a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la película termino. Ahogue un bostezo.

-Creo que me voy a la cama, Sasuke, estoy muy cansada. Murmure, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo mire de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclare la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en la cara.

-Oh, bien, si, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora – dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con el esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambie rápidamente a un camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lave los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuche a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

-Ey, ¿estas dormida? – susurro.

-NO, todavía no .murmure.

Levante la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Sasuke durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

-¿Qué pasa? . Pregunte, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mí alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que ara como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Nada, Ángel. Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo – murmuro contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

-Está bien. Buenas noches , Sasuke – susurre, besando su brazo.

-Buenas noches, Ángel – respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Y ahí está el capítulo 3 :v


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 4

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencie e intente, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Sasuke. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando trate de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toque su estómago.

-Seis en punto –murmure, tocando de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

El gruño y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quede completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadee con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Sasuke por amor de Dios! Trate de liberarme, pero eso solo nos hizo rodarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

-¿Sasuke? –le susurre/grite.

El abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miro, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambio a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

-Bueno, buenos días, Ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez –ronroneo, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

-¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? –Le susurre-grite. El alzo sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rede de encima de él.

-Son las seis – refunfuñe, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se volteo de lado para mirarme.

-Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, Ángel, ¿estas bien? –susurro, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

-Está bien. Lo que sea –murmure, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

-Te veré después. –Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por la ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Mu hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentre en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo ¡Cada jodido día! Suspire y robe el cereal de sus manos.

-¡Demonios, Sasuke, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y solo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? –pregunte, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días para ti también, Ángel –dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-Claro, hola. –Me deje caer y comí mi cereal mientras Naruto entraba en la cocina.

-Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? –pregunto Naruto, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos ala auto de me acercaba a la escuela, Shikamaru me agarro y me llevo para una charla.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por el un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

-Olvide el cumpleaños de Temari es mañana ¡y no idea que darle! -chillo desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

-Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan? – pregunte, pensando en Temari y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

-Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… - Cerro sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

-Shikamaru, cálmate. ¿Qué te parecen unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro –sugerí.

Su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguos en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, Sakura. ¡Te debo una a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla –dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Camine de regreso al colegio, y note que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Sasuke y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

-Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás –grito Sasuke, sonriendo mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia el.

Cuando lo pase, el saco su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levanto.

-Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies –bromeo, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpee en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo. –Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso –dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

-Mmm genial –ronroneo en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadee, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi perna y lo golpee en las pelotas. El gruño y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

-¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mi! –grite, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarro por la mano y me empujó hacia el de nuevo.

-Ángel, solo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño –gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miro directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos negros azabache. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiro profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar a por mí cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacia para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentre en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respire su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y el solo me estaba mirando, arrepintiéndome en su rostro.

-Lo siente. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé –dijo en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufe, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

-Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? –le pregunte, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuan fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Naruto y Sasuke. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.

—Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

— ¿Dónde? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió—. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así. —Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche

—Sasuke, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Sasuke estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Sasuke de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Sasuke del día era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Sasuke del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí.

Genial, una hora con el Sasuke del día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

— ¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Sí, un once y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos.

Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Sasuke mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Sasuke, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—.

Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

— ¿Preocupada? Sasuke, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Sasuke y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Naruto era el portero y Sasuke el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal—.

Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso se parece más al Sasuke que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Sasuke, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

— ¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró —lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente.

OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Naruto y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Sasuke se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí.

Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas —dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó. En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

— ¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido.

Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Sasuke, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tú también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con Coca-Cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? — preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Naruto mil veces, pero ni siquiera Naruto sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Sasuke se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Naruto o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad.

Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí?

¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Sasuke, de verdad.

Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Naruto han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Liam tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Sasuke, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Naruto y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Naruto lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Naruto a caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye, Saku, ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Naruto cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Naruto inmediatamente le dio a Sasuke una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, mierda!, ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Sasuke, frotándose la cabeza.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Sasuke. Me reí mientras Sasuke me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

—Saku, viéndose como es viernes... —dijo Naruto, apagándose.

Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

— ¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Naruto, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos? —pregunté, mirando a Sasuke de nuevo.

— ¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Sasuke a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Sasuke tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

Y he ahí el capítulo 4 :v


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 5

Después de cenar, Naruto y Sasuke salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Sasuke. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente.

Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

— ¿Qué, Sasuke? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Sasuke, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Sasuke que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

— ¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre — ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

— ¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Naruto y Sasuke prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Naruto no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta —y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él y Sasuke solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja. Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Naruto no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora —era patético. Naruto me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Shikamaru —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Shikamaru y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Ino y Ten Ten? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke.

—Están tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Ino y Ten Ten riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Naruto había dicho. Ino tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Ten Ten estaba presionada a su lado. Naruto lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Shikamaru.

— ¿No está Temary esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Sasuke.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Naruto lo hacía, pero Sasuke siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

— ¡Hey Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa.

Karin.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Sasuke, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente.

Sasuke apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda —simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Sasuke, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas.

Sasuke estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

— ¡En serio, Sasuke se está fijando en ti! —chilló Ino en mis oídos por quinta vez.

— ¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Ino, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Ino también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción favorita de Sasuke. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Sasuke sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Sasuke; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Sasuke como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez. Sasuke me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Sasuke había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Naruto apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Sasuke, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mí.

—Naruto, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Sasuke, luciendo realmente enfadado.

—Sasuke, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Naruto, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Sasuke. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

— ¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Sasuke, sus pechos casi tocándose.

— ¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Naruto.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían.

Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Naruto y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello rojo un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Sasori. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Sakura —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela—. ¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

—Karin —afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo.

Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír—. No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? — preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? —sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Sí, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos.

La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Sasuke recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

— ¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? —gruñó Sasuke con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Sasuke.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero!

Sasuke, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

— ¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

— ¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Sasuke puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares.

Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba.

Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí.

Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

— ¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Sasuke se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!—. ¡No es gracioso, Sasuke! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos negros de mujeriego.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo —explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Naruto salió de la casa y nos sorprendió.

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Sasuke tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Sasuke tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmo, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada.

Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta.

Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Sasuke observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama.

Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

Y este es el capítulo numero 5… :v


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 6

Desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

— ¿Hola? —bostecé.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una voz de hombre gritó enojada.

Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

— ¿Idan? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las

8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Sakura. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

—Escucha, Sakura, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Idan, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Sasuke.

Idan era la única persona que sabía que Sasuke se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía.

Sasuke me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Naruto sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Sasuke e Idan se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día.

Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró.

—Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Sasuke, Idan dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar _rápido_. —Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo —murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.

—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? — preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco.

No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela

a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo

—le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Sasuke estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Idan, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

— ¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir — dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Sasuke, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en _Sasuke el imbécil del día_, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

—Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad? —susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Sasuke por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita puta Karin, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería.

Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Sasuke hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Naruto diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que Ino y TenTen vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venía a la nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Sasuke toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita.

Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Sasuke que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo—. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una motosierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta en el coche, Sasuke sonreía.

— ¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos.

Me limité a asentir y encendí a la radio.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, puto mentiroso.

Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $ 1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

—Ey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Idan me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Sasuke.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos.

Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Idan llamó a todos para empezar.

—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos

—afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Rock Lee y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este.

Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas,

Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, _sobre todo _si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti.

Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Rock lee fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme —me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio —dijo Idan, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Sasuke estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote —afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida voz.

— ¡Suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada!

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Sasuke quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Sasuke Uchiha por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Sasuke, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas.

Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

—Todo —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones, Sakura, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo —gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a

Sasuke y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso!

Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

— ¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confuso.

— ¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Sasuke, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti —escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Sasuke, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo

—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

— ¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

—He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Naruto no lo dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría _siempre haber sido yo_? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Naruto. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Sasuke me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? — sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Sasuke una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—OK —finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.

Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se río y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

:v


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Sasuke estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Idan y Kakasu, otro chico de mi equipo.

— ¡Eh! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Sasuke sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Idan cayó abierta y miró de Sasuke hacia mí varias veces.

— ¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! —dijo Idan, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Sasuke? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Sasuke comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

—Gracias, Idan —refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Sasuke se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Idan con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Sasuke les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

— ¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa pícara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

—Comer, Sasuke —añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa.

Solamente se río y comenzó a conducir.

— ¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Naruto odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Sasuke sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Sasuke, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres —divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—Estás preocupada por el sexo —declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

—Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo —dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo —dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

— ¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? —pregunté, probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí?

No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Sasuke, francamente. — Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo. — Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

— ¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con escepticismo.

Él se río. — ¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad? —preguntó. Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas!

— ¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? —preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

— ¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza—. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

—Oh —me atraganté.

Él se echó a reír. — ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Sasuke sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Sasuke, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Ino.

—Hola, Ino, ¿qué pasa? —dije alegremente.

—Hola, Sakura, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo. —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Sasuke cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

— ¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

—Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos —replicó Ino.

Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! —grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios!

Podía escuchar su risita.

—Por favor, ¿Saku? Realmente quiero verla —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Sasuke me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre elauricular y susurré:

—El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

—Saku, por favor —Ino pidió otra vez.

— ¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película —refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Sasuke estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido

Sasuke, venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

— ¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? —preguntó Ino.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

— ¿Lo siento, Ino, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película. —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola —dijo en voz baja. Miré a Sasuke y brinqué. Si Ino se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

—Um seguro, Ino, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Naruto no le importará. —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Sasuke disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo! —gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos. —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Sasuke.

— ¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Sasuke allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Sasuke, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Naruto dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Sasuke no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años.

Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

— ¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Naruto sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco.

Asintió. —Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo. —Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Naruto le daría cuando se lo contara.

—Sasuke, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? —pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Naruto y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

— ¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

— ¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? —le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla. —Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

— ¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

— ¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? —Sasuke instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto.

¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo!

Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Er no, no he estado aquí antes —murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Sasuke de mi regazo.

—Soy Kotaro. —Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Sasuke fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

— ¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara —gruñó Sasuke posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada — dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto —contestó Sasuke, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Sasuke me ofreció su mano.

— ¿Estás lista, Ángel? —preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida —Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora. —Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Naruto a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche —bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil

:v


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 8

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Naruto a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Liam y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio —declaró Sasuke, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

— ¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente.

Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Naruto entró.

—Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Sasuke y pestañando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Sasuke, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Naruto, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Naruto, ¿se puede quedar Ino este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola —pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito.

Hizo una mueca.

— ¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! —dijo con falso estremecimiento.

— ¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? —pregunté, tratando se ser casual.

No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Sasuke volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Ino —mentí.

Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? —preguntó, mirando a Sasuke mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo son dos años, Naruto, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Sasuke? — respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Sasuke.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — respondió Sasuke, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! —gruñó Naruto, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Naruto de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

Ino llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

—Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke —ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Sasuke reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Ino —sonrió Naruto, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos —bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Sasuke sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Sasuke se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. —Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Sasuke justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto.

Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—Sakura, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Sasuke cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él —mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada.

Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Ino. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

— ¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Sasuke. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

— ¿Pediste la comida, Naruto? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Sasuke. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Sip, hecho. Estará aquí en diez —dijo Naruto, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Ino prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Sasuke, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesita a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche —ronroneó Ino seductoramente.

Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

—Nop, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí.

—Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

—Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Naruto, si estás interesado — ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Sasuke en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Naruto.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo —mentí levantándome—.

¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Sasuke me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño —susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío—. Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora — murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

— ¿Estás tomado? —pregunté tímidamente.

Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener —contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes —negocié.

Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo —dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír—. Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo —dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

— ¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte —murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

— ¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió—. Eres mi novia, Ángel —ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios—. Mi chica. —Me besó de nuevo—. La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él. De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Justo entonces, Naruto dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene! —me susurró casi gritando. Sasuke y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

Después de la comida, Ino puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Sasuke, lo que significó que Naruto se tuvo que sentar junto a Ino en el otro sofá — evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Sasuke colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Sasuke y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Naruto lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión.

Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento.

Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —gorjeó Ino, sonriendo.

—Sip, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

— ¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Sasuke se paró.

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

— ¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando—. No estoy bromeando, Sasuke.

—Lo que tú quieras, Ángel —estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo. Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes—. Es una zona libre de zombies — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río—. Sip, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Saku. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló mientras me sentaba.

Asentí.

—Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar —confirmé, riéndome—. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Naruto lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Sasuke y Naruto jugaron al de boxeo primero. Ino se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Ino en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

—¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Sakura, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Naruto lanzar una mirada de muerte a Sasuke que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos—. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar —me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Ino realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Sasuke sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Ino saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

—Sasuke, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado. Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

—En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos Negros. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Ino se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche —bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacía sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Sakura, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Sasuke; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría darle un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí.

Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría. Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente.

Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido.

¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

—Sasuke —dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

— ¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta.

Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira.

Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

— ¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tú, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido —respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión.

Le sonreí y suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo.

Me reí.

—A mí también —admití, haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana —dijo Sasuke, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo —respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Sasuke me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Naruto patear el trasero de Ino en la Wii.

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Ino y

TenTen se quedaron por el cumpleaños de TenTen. Como las chicas estaban acá, Sasuke tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Mi sueño esta noche era malo. Naruto tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Naruto y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes.

Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Naruto quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido.

Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Naruto me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.

Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Naruto agarró mi mano más apretada.

— ¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Naruto, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Naruto con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Naruto, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Naruto estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Naruto le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara.

Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.

—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Naruto, por favor! — supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Naruto del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Naruto le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él—. Explótala repetía con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago.

Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el fregadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Naruto; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible.

Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

—Saku, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Sasuke, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

-¿Estas despierto?

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche.

Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—Ángel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—No —gruñí.

—Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? —Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—Sí —lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda—. ¿Te desperté, Sasuke? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja.

Me reí.

— ¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí. Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma—. ¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Naruto, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

— ¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Sonreí y le di un ligero beso.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. —Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia —susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

:v


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mí alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Sasuke seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso.

Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levantó de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él. Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo.

Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva.

Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano.

Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua.

Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunado —bromeé. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo. Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Sasuke. —Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse.

La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor.

Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí.

Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.

—Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Sasuke. —Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

— ¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente... —Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta —admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. —No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir —murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal.

Me metí a la habitación. Ino todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Sasuke:

_**Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.**_

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Ino.

Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

_**También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.**_

Le envié:

_**Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Ino se duerma.**_

Me preguntó:

_**¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?**_

Le respondí:

_**No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Ino, viendo que se quedará aquí.**_

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

_**Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado que esté aquí.**_

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Sasuke ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto a Naruto.

—Buenos días, Saku. ¿Dónde está Ino? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Naruto, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Sasuke hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke gimió.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Naruto.

La cara de Naruto se desvió en su dirección.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Naruto!

— ¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama —dice Naruto, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

—No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. —Sasuke sonrío.

Naruto parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Sasuke como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú... Ella... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Sasuke se rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible —indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Naruto. —Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Sasuke una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva —dijo Naruto con confianza.

—No sé, Naruto. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí —dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Sasuke me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello — bromeó Naruto, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Sasuke. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón —murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré —digo Sasuke con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Ino. Podía oír a Naruto interrogando a Sasuke en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Ino mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a TenTen y Shikamaru.

Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Sasuke si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban.

Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de TenTen.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Ino, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando TenTen respondió.

—Hey, ¿quieres venir a los bolos? —pregunté alegremente, mientras Ino se dejaba caer junto a Naruto en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora? —respondió, sonando emocionada.

—Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora? —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—OK. Llamaré a Shikamaru, puedo buscarlo en el camino —dijo.

Sonreí porque Ino estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Naruto. —Está bien.

Nos vemos allí. —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

— ¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con pelotas — ronroneó Ino, agitando sus pestañas. Sasuke se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Ino lo miró—. Vamos, Sasuke, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador, ¿qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos? — dijo seductivamente, acercándosele. Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía, pero hoy parecía que quería huir.

Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

—Ino, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día. —Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar. En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Sasuke como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora. Sasuke me miró agradecido, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho.

Ino me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. TenTen y Shikamaru están llegando, y tal vez Temari. —Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Sasuke, apoyándome en sus piernas. Podía ver a Ino mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Naruto? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas —preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

Kate asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Sasuke, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Naruto.

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Naruto, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —respondió Sasuke con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

— ¿Tienes novia, Sasuke? —preguntó Ino, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente —se burló Naruto, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Ino saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Sasuke, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

— ¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en ti habitación, Sakura! —gritó, saltando.

Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño.

Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

— ¡_Necesito _tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Sasuke desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca.

Seguí a Ino a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

— ¡No lo estaba! —Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

— ¡Oh, cállate! Él _siempre _está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador—. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Naruto.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Sasuke antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

—Guau, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Naruto estará muy enojado! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Karin por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Él golpeó al hermano de Karin? —pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Sasuke le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Naruto dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible—. Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Naruto y Sasuke irrumpieron en mi habitación.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES? —gritó Naruto, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña —intervino Ino rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Naruto suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó.

Ino sonrió a Sasuke y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Ino. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros.

Naruto volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Ino, agitando su mano para que se vayan.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Ino, eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con él —dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

— ¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.

—Está bien, lo sé. —Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo—. Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces?

—Acabamos de empezar, Ino, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! —me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto—.Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? —preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar.

Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, TenTen y Shikamaru nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, e Ino, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a TenTen. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de Naruto se dé cuenta —le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón—. Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Naruto. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Sasuke estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Ino, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Sasuke me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mmm, te he extrañado —murmuró contra mis labios.

— ¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar.

Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Naruto.

Afortunadamente no lo era, era Ino.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos —declaró, sonriéndome.

Sasuke se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. —Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Ino, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. —Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Sasuke, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Sasuke, no te importaría ir atrás con Sakura, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Ino desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Naruto negar con la cabeza a Sasuke, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Sasuke sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. —Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Ino. Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él.

Me subí a la parte de atrás y Sasuke se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Naruto se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Sasuke me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera.

Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos: Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, su novia Temari, que había traído a su hermano Gaara, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo.

Parecía que a Sasuke le había desagradado Mark instantáneamente por alguna razón.

Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Sasuke jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Gaara, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo.

Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco —admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones —ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directa, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta—. Mmm, Gaara. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes —dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

— ¿Demasiado engreído? —pregunté, riendo.

— ¿Quieres descubrirlo? —me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo. —Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

— ¿Quieres que me de vuelta? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta

—dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé _¡Qué idiota! _a Ino y TenTen que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas—. Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado.

Me incliné hacia él.

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta

—declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, TenTen e Ino chocaron los cinco. Gaara sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo. Le eché un vistazo a Sasuke, se veía herido y enojado.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Naruto fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Gaara.

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

—Hola —murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

— ¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso.

Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo —expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver. —Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir:

"_Gaara, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí" _¿o sí? — pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesto, y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. —Tiré su cara hacia la mía y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él.

Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más. Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando los músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesivo —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambos. —Lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.

—Otro minuto no hará daño —susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Shikamaru había traído _Avatar _y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendoMcDonald's. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Sasuke; Naruto no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal.

Gaara se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, TenTen, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo —sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Sasuke tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente—. Así que, Sakura, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de _secundaria _—contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria.

Se rió.

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea —murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

— ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

— ¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio.

¡Maldita sea!

—Sip, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás —bromeé.

—Eres graciosa —se rió, acercándose a mí.

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí —declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve —me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo —dije. Oí a

Sasuke reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Gaara con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese — contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. —Miró a Naruto un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Sasuke se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

— ¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Gaara, inocentemente.

— ¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes — susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

—Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Sasuke.

Cuando la película terminó Sasuke fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Naruto e Ino estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz. Ahora íbamos a ver _Terminator Salvation_, porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Sasuke, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Gaara se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes —dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Sasuke estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Me reí.

—Gaara —contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Gaara entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Liam estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Ino y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Sasuke, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación e Ino me silbó.

—Wow, Sakura, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Sasuke algo con lo que soñar —sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme—. Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! Dale una emoción —hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

— ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Naruto y Sasuke, que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

—No, gracias —contestó Naruto, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Sasuke se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena!

Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Sasuke quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Naruto lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia

—gruñó, claramente molesto.

Sasuke se frotó la nuca.

—Claro, sí, novia —murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso —le dije a Ino, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

— ¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip —confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p". Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Naruto irse a la cama así que sabía que Sasuke estaba en la suya.

—Ino, voy a ir a ver a Sasuke un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Naruto estaría dormido.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo.

Me reí.

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó. En realidad no había mucho que Ino no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Sasuke ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora _"sacar a Sasuke por la ventana_" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel —susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza—. Por cierto, eso no fue justo —me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente.

Sonreí burlonamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

—_Amé _el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí —se quejó.

— ¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —lo provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Me sonrojé como loca.

—Me gusto, Sasuke —dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador.

Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era.

Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello negro y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento... Sasuke... para —murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido—. No me crees —afirmó.

— ¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Sasuke? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti —dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente—.

Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera.

Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Sasuke no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

Perdón por tardarme, estaba ocupada, espero les haya gustado :v


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Naruto bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

— ¡Naruto no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal. Aún estaba en el sofá con Sasuke. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Sasuke, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente—. ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Naruto me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

—Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? —Sasuke balbuceó.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Sakura? —Naruto gruñó molesto, apuntando a Sasuke quien se veía confundido a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

— ¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? — pregunto, lanzándole a Sasuke otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí.

¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, Naruto —murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda, Sakura. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Sasuke me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Sasuke.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Naruto murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Sasuke—. Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Sasuke se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Naruto.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis, Sakura. Me desperté temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias,

Sasuke, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Naruto lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

— ¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Naruto se había ido, Sasuke me miró.

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Naruto tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Sasuke. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Er... gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

— ¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

— ¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios_, _¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Naruto entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada. Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él: _"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a darte las_ _gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X" _envié. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salimos del auto de Sasuke en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Naruto y Sasuke. Rodé mis ojos cuando Karin empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Karin, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Sasuke con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

—Sasuke, nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!

Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Ino corriendo para alcanzarme, él me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Sasuke.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro... er... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Karin, teniendo un poco de _diversión _—dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo—. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Sasuke Uchiha, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

— ¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana

—sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.

Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme. A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos!

No pude hablar con Sasuke mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó Kiba, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

—Sí —confirmó Sasuke, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza — sonrió Shino.

Sasuke se rio, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Kiba, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría superarla —coqueteó Matsuri, pasando la mano por su brazo.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh.

Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Ino en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció

Naruto, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Naruto cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Sasuke, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

— ¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Kiba escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos —Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar.

Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta —dijo

Karin, con una sonrisa.

Di un grito ahogado.

— ¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le está dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es de Sasuke Uchiha de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Karin, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Deidara. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Sasuke es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Karin se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Ino se reía como una loca.

— ¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Karin a Ino y a TenTen, cortésmente.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Ino se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

TenTen le pasó a Karin su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Sasuke Uchiha —dijo TenTen, de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que

Naruto y Sasuke acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores. Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Sasuke por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional —en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Sasuke. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, sino millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo marrón se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Sasuke y a Naruto que se ducharan. TenTen se acercó cuando estaba allí.

—Hola chica —gorgoreó, saltando de arriba abajo con emoción.

—Hola TenTen, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez

¿Verdad? —bromeé. Era una broma recurrente, TenTen había comprado algunas

"hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó.

— ¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Karin y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Sasuke llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento —dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a _mi _novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio.

Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

—Hola Sasuke, wow, hueles bien —ronroneó TenTen seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

—Hola, TenTen. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que…

—se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso está bien, no me importa compartir —ronroneó TenTen, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella.

Parecía un poco enfadado.

—TenTen, en serio no estoy interesado, vale —movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia TenTen, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

—Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver —apuntó.

Reí.

—Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte —le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Naruto trabajaba, así que Sasuke siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Sasuke normalmente me llevaba a casa.

—Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida.

¿De qué demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… —paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenía ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? —me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? —pregunté, riéndome.

—Sí —contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo.

Naruto se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

—Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quien se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero — declaré, aun sonriendo. Naruto estalló en risas, y Sasuke casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? —gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Naruto.

Asentí.

—Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo —me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

— ¿De cuánto es el bote? —preguntó Naruto, con diversión.

—De más de mil ochocientos dólares —reí. Sasuke casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Naruto cayó abierta. Miró hacia Sasuke con los ojos llenos de orgullo—.Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en follar contigo, Sasuke —sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

— ¡Santa mierda, hombre! —ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! —dijo Naruto, emocionado. Sasuke le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo.

Naruto levantó las manos disculpándose—. Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! —dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

— ¡Así que eso es por lo que TenTen se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? —preguntó Sasuke, sonando realmente enfadado.

—Bueno, Karin lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las

Seniors, yo, TenTen, Matsuri —contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Sasuke me cortó.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, riéndome.

—Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso si, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar —bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo.

Naruto parecía que iba a explotar.

— ¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? —me gritó, haciéndome estremecer. Odiaba ver a Naruto enfadado.

—Naruto, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Sasuke Uchiha —bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él.

Naruto comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Jesús, Saku, ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio —rió Naruto, golpeando el hombro de Sasuke, orgulloso—. Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Sasuke. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.

Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Naruto, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

— ¡Maldición Naruto! Tengo novia —gritó Sasuke, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Naruto sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

—Naruto, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No la voy a joderlo con ella —empezó Sasuke, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor.

Dejamos a Naruto en el gimnasio y Sasuke nos llevó a casa.

— ¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? — preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

—Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en _cazarte _—me encogí de hombros, riendo.

Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que

no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí!

De verdad lo siento —frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? —bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato.

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

— ¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

—Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada—. Digo: ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror. Rió y también lo hice.

La idea de que a los padres de Sasuke no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Sasuke era hijo único porque su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando él nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Naruto y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Sasuke, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería

:v


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

El tiró de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? ―gritó Sasuke, buscando en el salón vacío.

Podía oír voces en la cocina.

―Sí, cariño. Estamos aquí ―llamó Mikoto.

Sasuke sonrió feliz y me arrastró a la cocina. Mikoto estaba horneando galletas y Fugaku estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Sasuke, lo cual era muy dulce.

―Hey, Sakura. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Fugaku, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

―Hey, Fugaku. Hola, Mikoto. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

― ¡Estamos muy bien! Sakura, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño.

―Mikoto frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

― ¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien ―le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo―. Gracias.

― ¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó

Fugaku, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

―Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? ―Sugirió Sasuke, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Mikoto. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

― ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! ―arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

―Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Sakura? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó

Mikoto, sonriendo hacia mí. Miré a Sasuke, sin saber qué decir.

Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Sasuke siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

―En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo ―dijo Sasuke con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente. Mikoto saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo.

Bueno, ¡raro!

―Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Sasuke, riendo; me di cuenta de que Fugaku estaba mirando la mano de Sasuke en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? ―preguntó Mikoto, mirando hacia atrás a Sasuke antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Fugaku y yo reímos también.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno. ―Sasuke sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Mikoto reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Sasuke y a mí en un gran abrazo.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! ―Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar.

Sasuke, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

―Sí, finalmente ―confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Fugaku llevó la mano hacia Sasuke. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso.

Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Sasuke así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Sasuke y yo nos tocábamos, Mikoto suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

―¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! ―ordenó Mikoto, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar―. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Sasuke te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? ―sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Sasuke estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

―Er, me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí ―murmuré, un poco incómoda.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir, ¡todavía te llama Ángel por el amor de Dios! ―Se rio.

La miré, confundida.

― ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ―pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Mikoto, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

― ¿Nunca te ha dicho por qué te llama así? ―preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, y rio entre dientes misteriosamente―. La primera vez que te vimos fue en la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Sasuke. Ustedes no hacía mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien, ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta ―comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes, y un payaso que hacía trucos de magia ―sonreí; los Uchiha siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

―Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Sasuke se quedó mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú sonreíste y le dijiste feliz cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a bailar. Se volvió hacia mí, y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? ―preguntó, con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza.

¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está un poco volviendo loca!― Él dijo en un tono muy serio, "Mamá, ¿estoy muerto?" Y yo dije: "no cariño, no estás muerto", y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti bailando y dijo: "Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?" ―dijo, juntando las manos y sonriendo.

Jadeé. ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que él me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Sasuke está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorada de él? No lo creo, al menos, no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

― ¿Es por eso que me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? ―le pregunté, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

―Totalmente. Pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti, está claro en la mirada en su rostro. Me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. ―Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

―Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo. Él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mí pelo, dándome sobrenombres. ―Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

―Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Sasuke después de su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti ―dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hermano tuyo seguro es protector, bendícelo ―dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

―Sí, lo sé. Sasuke y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Naruto por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves. ―Me estremecí ante la idea de Sasuke y Naruto peleando.

Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

―No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario sólo se volverá más duro.

Sonreí agradecida.

―Sí, sólo un par de semanas.

De repente, Liam saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él. Cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada.

Por Dios, ¿se olvidó que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos?

Me aparté rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

―Ángel, no te he visto durante todo el día ―se quejó, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel; ¿realmente me llama así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad?

―¿De qué te ríes, hermosa? ―preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo.

Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

―Nada ―mentí, sonriéndole.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparté de nuevo.

―Sasuke, en serio, tu mamá nos está mirando ―le susurré a su cara de cachorro.

Ambos miramos hacia Mikoto que estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda del mundo.

Sasuke se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí.

―Vamos a escuchar algo de música en mi habitación. ―Frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y dejé que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entré a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua y Naruto y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera. Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes. Como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes.

Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerqué a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas. Una de ellas era de Naruto, Sasuke y yo en el parque donde habíamos ido para un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenía probablemente once o doce años. La otra foto era de mí y mi equipo de baile, tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levanté y la miré con curiosidad.

―Me encanta esa foto ―dijo Sasuke, sonriendo hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado.

La tendí hacia él.

― ¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

―Hace unos dos meses en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados. ―Sonrió y frotó su pulgar sobre la imagen, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté.

―Wow, ¡tu cama es incómoda! No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía

―bromeé, pasando la mano sobre su edredón. Se rió y se sentó a mi lado. No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban―. Entonces,

Sasuke, quiero que me digas algo ―Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

― ¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. ―Su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

Bajé mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo.

Trazó su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechacé esta vez, abrí mi boca, ansiosamente. Su gusto explotó en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión, haciéndome gemir. Besar a Sasuke parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estábamos aquí juntos. Me aparté los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro. Estaba corriendo lentamente sus manos por mi cuerpo, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con amor.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo que era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Ángel? ―preguntó, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente. Casi fui distraída, por sus manos; quiero decir, si sólo las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

―Quiero saber por qué me llamas Ángel.

Él jadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

―De ninguna manera. No voy a responder eso ―se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

―Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera ―animé. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. OK, voy a intentar otra táctica―. ¿Por favor?

―Supliqué, picoteando sus labios―. ¿Por favor? ―Susurré, besándolo de nuevo―.

¿Por favor?

Gimió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

―Te llamo Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un ángel en la tierra sólo para mí ―admitió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Mikoto. Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando―. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días.

―Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado, Sasuke ―murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de

él―. Podría besarte todo el día ―susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente sobre la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

―Mmm, eso suena como un buen plan ―murmuró contra mi piel. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído―. Te amo, Ángel ―susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía qué decir.

―Yo... Yo... Sasuke... Yo...

Me besó de nuevo, impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí.

―No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años, pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor amigo gilipollas de tu hermano. Sólo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo. He estado esperando para decirlas durante mucho tiempo ―dijo, alejando mi pelo de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

:v


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

Debimos habernos quedado dormidos, porque desperté con Sasuke todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda, ¡eran más de las nueve!

Naruto ya debía estar en casa. Lo sacudí para que despertara.

—Hey, me tengo que ir son más de las nueve —dije intentando desenredarlo de mí.

Gimió.

—Diez minutos más Ángel —murmuró soñolientamente.

Sonreí, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo. Reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Sasuke no es de mañana, aún es noche, pero me tengo que ir. Naruto se estará preguntado ¡dónde estoy! —expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome. Gimió y me tiró de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo, sonriendo soñolientamente. Reí—. ¡Detente! tengo que irme —dije riendo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empuje y gruñó—. Pero te voy a extrañar —lloriqueó, haciéndome reír incluso más.

—Te veré en una hora. De todas formas tengo tarea que hacer —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, yo también —admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta.

—Hey espera, te acompañaré a la puerta. —Agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza hacia el living.

—Adiós Mikoto. Adiós Fugaku —dije.

—Adiós cariño —respondió Fugaku, sin sacar los ojos de la televisión. Mikoto me sonrió.

—Adiós Sakura. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó dándome un guiño. Me sonrojé y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, me llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presionó ligeramente y me besó hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

—Te veo después de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Sasuke mientras atravesaba la puerta de enfrente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y es que sólo vivía como a 9 metros.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado!. Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo —dijo sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

—Lo siento, estaba en lo de Sasuke. Mikoto me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, y pensé, viendo que ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Amo las cenas de Mikoto! —gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

—Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero y todo —me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

—Bueno, yo disfruté de mi queso a la parrilla —bromeó, haciéndome reír.

—Voy a hacer mis tareas. —Me volteé y comencé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

—Saku, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo —dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo.

Tomó un profundo respiro.

—Le hablé a mamá esta noche. —Sonreí.

— ¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? —pregunté emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas.

La había extrañado con locura, y las veces que estaba aquí, parecían pasar demasiado rápido.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada porque preocuparse. Lo prometo. —Tomó mi mano y me miró, sonriendo tristemente.

_Oh demonios, ¡esto va a ser malo!_

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, a menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue lo que Naruto dijo:

—Nuestro padre se contactó con ella. Aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo —escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo.

Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Naruto y Sasuke entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear.

Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta.

Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dio a mí y a Naruto, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, y las sonrisas secretas. Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras hiperventilaba. Me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

—Sólo déjala, ¡puedo ayudarla! —gritó una voz que reconocía.

—Llama al 911 por el amor de Dios. ¡No puede respirar! —gritó Naruto.

—Naruto, ¡déjala! Yo me encargo, lo prometo —dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Sasuke.

Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡Sasuke está aquí! La carrera de mi corazón comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda. Intenté igualar mi respiración con la suya.

Me concentré en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos, recuperé el control de mis brazos, y los enredé apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo.

Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Sasuke, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

— ¿Estas bien ahora? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí mis labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban salados, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpié el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aún estaba en el salón.

Levanté la vista para ver a Naruto sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y a Sasuke. Su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás, pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Sasuke, era mi seguro; era al que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto.

Naruto caminó hacia mí, y me sacó de los brazos de Sasuke, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Demonios, Sakura. ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que te ibas a morir!

Mierda, que me asustaste —despotricó Naruto mientras me mecía gentilmente.

—Estoy bien —dije débilmente. Mire hacia a Sasuke, por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acortase.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —grité, las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, me dejó!

Naruto me abrazó más fuerte.

—Shh está bien. Sólo respira, shh —murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiados apretados.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó Naruto al mirarme—. ¡Sasuke, vuelve aquí rápido! —casi gritó.

Sasuke corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de ésta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Está bien, Ángel —susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Sasuke gratamente. Naruto se veía mordazmente enojado.

— ¿Qué demonio? Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿no? —rugió.

Sasuke levantó una mano para detener su arranque.

—Mira Naruto, tú y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien —dijo con severidad poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Naruto me miró arrepentido y asintió.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero tenía que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo mataré antes de que te toque —dijo Naruto tomando mi mano.

Sonreí, pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

—Lo sé, Naruto. Siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte. —Levanté una temblorosa mano y limpié mis lágrimas de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo sonriéndome. Reí débilmente y asentí.

Sasuke me dio el vaso de agua y la bebí. Noté que Naruto observaba cada movimiento de Sasuke, mirándolo enojado.

—Deja de mirarlo así Naruto, él no ha hecho nada malo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza y tensó su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento, obviamente intentando calmarse a sí mismo antes de hablar.

—Ustedes dos están juntos —dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno al otro para confirmación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. De acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke asintiendo. Su brazo envuelto apretadamente a mí alrededor. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No sólo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando sino que mi hermano iba comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó Naruto, su mandíbula aún tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su autocontrol.

—Desde el viernes —respondió Sasuke en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable, y sabía que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

—Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Naruto, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen. ¿Por favor? —rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

—Te gusta, ¿Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

—Sí —admití, aun rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Sasuke por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí.

Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sasuke? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? — preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

—No lo sé. Es sólo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho —dijo Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? —preguntó Naruto, pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces —respondió Sasuke tristemente.

Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche, hasta los 14 años.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso —protestó Naruto, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Sasuke duerme en mi cuarto.

Crucé mis dedos y recé porque esto saliera bien, que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo, y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Sasuke me miró pidiéndome permiso para decirle, y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

—Naruto, por favor no enloquezcas —rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo ligeramente enfrente de Sasuke, en caso de que Naruto se lanzara hacia él o algo. Mi pequeño movimiento, podría detenerlo de atacar a mi novio.

—Naruto, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro —prometió Sasuke. Naruto lo miró, con su expresión aún más confundida—. Cuando tenía diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y terminé durmiendo en su cama —Naruto lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento—. Sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente.

Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en un hábito —dijo Sasuke frunciendo un poco.

Naruto saltó con su puño en alto. Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Sasuke. Tan rápido como un rayo, Sasuke me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él protectoramente.

Los ojos de Naruto, llamearon antes de que su rostro se calmara.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Naruto, jadeando y mirando a Sasuke intensamente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Sasuke, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

—Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma —dijo Naruto, completamente calmado ahora.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

—Es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo.

Naruto volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su rubio cabello.

— ¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? —preguntó mirando el piso.

—Naruto, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes —Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él.

Naruto asintió.

—Y has dormido en su cama antes, cuando éramos niños —declaró Naruto, como si estuviera asegurándose que había entendido bien las cosas.

—No sólo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte. Ella solía llorar, así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es sólo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí —admitió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro de Naruto se endureció.

— ¿Aún duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenías diez? Maldición,

Sasuke. ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta, idiota estúpido! —rugió Naruto, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez.

Apreté los ojos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquí viene! Levanté mis manos, intentando detenerlo.

—Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuándo solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? —pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, pestañeó.

—Sí, dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así.

Asentí.

—Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Sasuke comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Sasuke —dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Sasuke.

— ¡Sí las tenías! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo —protestó Naruto.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí —lo contrarié. Naruto se estremeció y asintió, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama—. Sólo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces, y la única vez que las he tenido ha sido cuando Sasuke no estaba ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo —expliqué mirando a Naruto, viendo la comprensión pasar por su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Sasuke acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano, Naruto sólo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto miró a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no, te mataré —le advirtió Naruto.

Podía ver que lo decía en serio.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —juró Sasuke, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama —instruyó Naruto parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock.

Miré a Sasuke, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

—Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado —reflexionó, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Sonreí, complacida de que esto finalmente saliera a la luz.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama Sasuke? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, sólo quiero dormir. —Sólo necesitaba meterme en la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato.

Asintió y besó mi nariz.

—Sí, sólo necesito regresar a mi casa primero. Naruto llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que sólo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba. —

Acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, sólo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien. Supongo que me iré a la cama, y te veré cuando estés listo —dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿puedo usar la puerta ahora que Naruto sabe? —sonrió.

Reí con su emoción, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí —sugerí.

Sonrió felizmente.

—Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente, y encontrarte en tu cama.

Nunca he hecho eso antes.

Saqué mis llaves y se las pasé.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, ¿sí? —lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me saqué la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita, que solía ser de Sasuke. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizarse sobre la mía. Sonreí y me presioné contra él. Mi novio. Al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Es raro, pero cuando Naruto me alejó de Sasuke esta noche, me sentí extraña, como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí. Cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, estaría bien.

Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuché susurrar:

—Te amo —justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dudé de sus palabras.

:v


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 9

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. Me di vuelta y abracé a Sasuke. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la arma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, diciendo jugarle una broma.

―Seis en punto ―dije, codeándolo de nuevo.

Gruñó y lentamente se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

―Bien, Ángel. Te quiero; te veré después. ―Besó mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo, rompí en carcajadas. Me miró,

confundido―. ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

―De ti ―lo provoqué, sonriendo felizmente.

― ¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? ―susurró, trepando de vuelta a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí. Presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miró a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato, y luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro―. ¡Mierda! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me despertaste, Ángel? No tengo que irme ―lloriqueó.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé para un largo beso.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. Olvidé cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

― ¿Quieres que nos besemos? ―provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

―Mmmm ―susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir. Trepó de vuelta bajo las sábanas y me besó tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable.

Salió de mi habitación un poco después de las siete y media. Sasuke me empujó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo a sí mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

―Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy ―dijo alegremente.

Me reí y observé mientras me servía una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para sí mismo.

― ¿No comes cereal? ―pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, estirando la nariz.

―No me gusta el cereal; es asqueroso y todo empapado. ―Fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener náuseas.

Me reí de nuevo.

―De verdad que eres raro, Sasuke ―me burlé, sonriéndole.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Sabes, es algo raro, que seas todas amable conmigo al desayuno.

―Podría ser mala si quieres ―ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, me acostumbraré a ello con el tiempo. ―Caminó hasta mi lado. Me volví para verlo y puso el cabello detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar―. De verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo

―murmuró. Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos azules penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

― ¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestren en la cara durante el desayuno ―gruñó Naruto mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal. Palmeó a Liam en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como de costumbre.

Todos nos reímos y Sasuke se paró detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Gracias, Naruto. Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejado, pero… ―Sasuke dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

―Lo que sea, Sasuke. Estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema, ¿de acuerdo? ―respondió Naruto, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los brazos de Sasuke se apretaron a mí alrededor.

―No lo haré. ―Besó mi hombro ligeramente y Naruto fingió náuseas, haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, vamos entonces, tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela para poder anunciarlo juntos ―afirmó Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke rió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

― ¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso ―dije, mirando a Sasuke. Lució realmente herido por alguna razón.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido.

Miré a Naruto; a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

―Er, bueno, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganará total. Realmente necesito el dinero. ―Miré a Sasuke incómodamente, pero sólo empezó a reír histéricamente.

Naruto casi se ahogó con su bebida.

― ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza

violentamente―. No quiero saber que ustedes dos están teniendo sexo. ¡No lo quiero!

Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

―Naruto, no estamos teniendo sexo. ―Me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco―. Pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta.

No la ganaré si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. ―Miré a Sasuke, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

―Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta. ―Frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido.

Le sonreí seductoramente.

― ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a querer tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico mío; no será por el dinero, eso es sólo una ventaja de más.

Se inclinó adelante y puso su boca junto a mi oreja.

― ¿Así que cuál será la razón? ―susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

Me mordí el labio.

―Hmm, no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas

―bromeé, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Se rió y me besó, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se apartó para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

―Te rogaría felizmente justo ahora, sabes.

Palmeé su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo.

―Oh, eso lo sé, chico mío. ―Me reí, intentando atrapar mi respiración.

Miré Naruto, que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

―Chicos, en serio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto ―dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está bien, las demostraciones terminaron. Sólo creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería, de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo

―dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron uno al otro.

―Supongo. Pero, ¿podrás ganas? Quiero decir, ¿la apuesta tenía algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? ―preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente sólo se trata de la siguiente que te _coja_, como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

―No puedo creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto rió.

― ¿Saben qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces puedo sólo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero ―dijo brillantemente, como si hablara en serio.

Sasuke tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia la puerta.

―Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela antes de que tu hermano tenga otra idea brillante. ―Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Naruto.

Sasuke me guiñó un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabábamos al estacionamiento.

Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Karin, como de costumbre, estaba al frente.

Me reí.

―Buena suerte, novio ―me burlé, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito. Sabía que estaba observándome. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió haber tenido a veinte cinco chicas rodeándole, lucía verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

―Hola, chicos ―dije alegremente, cuando los alcancé.

― ¡Guao, alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? ―preguntó Shikamaru, luciendo confundido por mi rostro feliz.

―Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Sólo vi a Sasuke ser acosado por cerca de veinte cinco chicas. Se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso ―expliqué, sonriendo salvajemente. Justo entonces, él caminó más allá de mí con Naruto. Tenía a una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. Rompí en carcajadas y me lanzó una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

―No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él. ¿Sabes en cuanto está la apuesta ahora? ―preguntó Ino, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Asentí.

―Sí, lo sé. TenTen me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer. ―Sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente, e intenté no imaginar lo que se sentiría ganar esa cantidad de dinero.

Ino, TenTen y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

―No, ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos ―dijo

Ino. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía. ¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡oh, Dios, ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con _mi _novio!

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? —pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta. La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose a sí mismas hacia mi chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Ino asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. TenTen y Shikamaru sólo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Sasuke. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos no dirigimos a clases.

A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mí jugada por Sasuke. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía sólo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo. No lo había hablado con Sasuke, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debería ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me volteé hacia mis amigos.

—Chicos, voy a hacer mí jugada por Sasuke para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy, ¿sí?

Ino me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiñó el ojo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los atletas. La mesa de los atletas estaba casi llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Sasuke. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Sasuke; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

—Oye, Tayuya. Escuché que alguien golpeó tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿fue mucho el daño? —pregunté inocentemente.

Ella jadeó y se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! —gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr.

Escuché a mis amigos echarse a reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

—Hola, Sasuke. —Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

—Hola, Ángel —respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien golpeó el auto de Tayuya? —preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún.

Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

—Nah. Sólo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabía que me deseabas —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno, quién no lo hace —respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla—. Sasuke, ¿puedes abrirla por mí? —pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

—Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedarás atorada así

—bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la pasó de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario—. Vaya, nunca me di cuenta lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón, ¿eh? —ronroneé, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente. Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Sólo a partir de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es, mmm… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y lo examiné lentamente.

Tragó. —Er, supongo, sí un poco —murmuró, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos, por el momento sólo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comerme mi comida, lentamente, dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

—Oh Dios —gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente—. Esto está tan bueno —jadeé. Lo escuché gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole. Lo miré—. Sasuke, deberías probar esto —ronroneé seductoramente. Él tenía una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me tragué una risita. Oh mierda, iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

—Er, OK sí —dijo. Sonreí y agarré un tenedor lleno de mi pasta y lo guié hacia su boca para alimentarlo.

Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones vaqueros.

— ¡Oops, lo siento tanto! —Hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ángel. —Me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

OK, ¡podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarré una servilleta y le limpié los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo así que me aseguré de limpiar sólo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuché tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

—Ahí. Listo —coqueteé.

—Er… Gracias —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Sonreí triunfalmente. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita, y le guiñé el ojo a Karin quien se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

—Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Maestra Kurenai acerca de mi proyecto científico —dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

— ¿No tengo permitido ser amigable contigo, Sasuke? Quiero decir, _eres _el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo. Siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa así que sólo pensé que debería ser cortés.

—Cortés, claro —contestó, sonriéndome.

Le lancé un guiño y me levanté para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Karin y las porristas me incliné hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

—Supera eso —me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa.

Agarré la mano de Ino, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de TenTen y Shikamaru quienes estaban conversando algo sobre una galería de arte a la que TenTen quería ir el fin de semana. TenTen estaba un poco chiflada por el arte.

—Ino, creo que necesito tomar la píldora. ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle Rose después de la escuela? —pregunté.

Asintió en confirmación. Sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

—Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho —respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos—. Así que, vas a dar el paso, ¿eh?

Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

—Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo. ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría —admití, mirándola con agradecimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca ir por mi cuenta, y no se sentía bien pedirle a Sasuke que viniera.

No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces. —Ella entrelazó su brazo a través del mío—. Y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesitamos caminar.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Ino. —Suspiré felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso—. Sólo necesito decirle a Naruto que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases —expliqué, volteando en dirección al casillero de Naruto. Divisé a Naruto y a Sasuke conversando con algunos de sus otros amigos del equipo—. Hola, chicos —canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos. Todos me miraron, sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacía un movimiento… eso probablemente era obra de Naruto.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Kiba, examinándome lentamente.

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —pregunté educadamente.

—Mucho mejor por verte —respondió, sonriéndome.

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

—Amigo, ¡hermana menor! —chilló furiosamente.

—Naruto, sólo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Ino necesita que vaya con ella a hacer algo después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde —dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Sasuke quien te llevara a casa de todas formas —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Miré a Sasuke y sonreí.

—Cierto, sí, lo olvidé. Bueno, lamento perderme eso. —Él me regresó la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto. Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré, burlonamente—. Oh, por cierto, Sasuke, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No me jodas, ¿en serio? —preguntó, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente, un poco asustado. Naruto estaba partiéndose de la risa, y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

—En serio —confirmé, guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

Después de la escuela, Ino me llevó a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tomé un número y porque no había estado allí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

―Hola, Sakura. Adelante ―dijo, sonrió y señaló una silla.

―Hola ―dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

―No tienes que estar nerviosa. ¡No voy a morder! ―se rió. Le sonreí

nerviosamente―. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? ―preguntó ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

―Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora. ¿Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? ―pregunté, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

―Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí. Aquí dice que eres virgen ―dijo, ojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

―Er, sí lo soy. ―Me ruboricé aún más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

―No tienes que estar avergonzada, Sakura. Creo que es fantástico que estés aquí.

Veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita siendo tan responsable

―dijo, acariciando mi mano. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de por qué no debería tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y cómo debería estar esperando―. Está bien, sólo tengo que conseguir cierta información, como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cuál te sentará mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de que terminé con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo cerca de su escritorio.

―Bien, bueno te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas tomar por una semana que será cuando tengas tu período. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan ―explicó, sonriendo.

Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

―Eso suena bien.

Tomó su libreta y escribió una receta.

―Puedes retirar esto lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez, si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses ―explicó.

―Sí, gracias. ―Sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

―Así que, te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días aparte de tu semana de descanso. ―Sonrió y me dio la receta―. Asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una, o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso pueden dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar algunos de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien. ―Agarró un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

―Oh, gracias ―murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

―Bueno, gracias por venir, Sakura. Te veré en tres meses. ―Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí, marcando el final de la cita.

Se la estreché, sonriendo.

―Gracias. ―Caminé hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

―Oye, ¿cómo te fue? ―preguntó Ino, levantándose de su asiento.

―Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta, y entonces estoy lista. ―Enganché mi brazo a través del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

― ¡Vaya, no puedo creer que vayas a tener relaciones sexuales con Sasuke Uchiha!

―chilló ella, emocionada.

―Todavía no lo hago. Necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aún ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Él va a esperar por ti. Se ve que está loco por ti. ― Ino sonrió feliz y suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Llené mi receta e Ino me dejó en casa.

Naruto aún estaba en el trabajo, así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj. No era sino las ocho; tenía una hora más hasta que Naruto volviera a casa.

Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Sasuke, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

―Hola, ángel ―respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

―Hola. ¿Quieres venir? ―le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

―Claro que sí. Ahí estaré ―respondió y colgó. Corrí a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mí misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo en que él entró por la puerta delantera.

―Hola. ―Sonreí.

Él me arrastró en sus brazos y me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

―Hola ―suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad―. Así que, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé ―murmuró, poniendo su rostro entre mi cabello y respirando profundamente.

Me reí y me aparté.

―Vaya, ¿qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello?

―bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Él se rió y se apoderó de mi cintura, y me atrajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajas sobre él.

―Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte.

Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí?

―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello negro y sedoso, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

―Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria. No puedo aparecerme frente a

Karin y ser toda: "_sí, he ganado la apuesta, ¿cierto_?" ―le pregunté inocentemente.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

―Pero eso fue exagerado. Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saltarte encima? ―bromeó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

―Oh sí, me di cuenta de que fue _difícil _para ti ―me burlé, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

―Mmm, lo que sea. ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo esta noche. ―Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó en la nuca, haciéndome morderme el labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina. Me aparté y me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en alto para que él tomara. Me miró, confuso, y luego miró a la bolsa. Su cara se transformó desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto. Espera, ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo?

― ¿Fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? ―preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño con enojo.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

―No fui por mi cuenta, Ino fue conmigo ―modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo ―dijo, empujándome más cerca de él, la expresión molesta todavía en su rostro.

―Sasuke, pensé que, ya sabes... en realidad no es un lugar donde llevar a su novio.

Quería ir por la píldora; Ino se ofreció a venir conmigo. ―Me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo por qué estaba tan enojado por eso.

―Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho ―dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

― ¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir ―dije, confundida. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener sexo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

― ¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mí también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos. Somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no querría ir ―explicó, besándome en la frente.

―Sasuke, lo siento, de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Simplemente pensé en que la mayoría de los chicos no estaría interesado. Pensé que estarías contento de tomará un poco de iniciativa ―le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

―Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias, como yo. Esta fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer, y yo debería haber estado allí para ti ―explicó, besándome tiernamente.

Tomé una respiración profunda sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

―Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo, ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? ―pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya.

Se echó a reír.

―No, en realidad no es lo mío ―bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

―Idiota ―dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y me puse encima de él, besándolo. En el momento en que me alejé, los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y podía sentir que ya había despertado―. Sasuke, sólo porque me voy a tomar la píldora, no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, respingando, esperando no haber conseguido elevar sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo.

Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Ángel, ya lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. ―Empujó mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce.

Sólo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras esa cualquiera Karin.

Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

―Maldita sea, debe ser al auto de Naruto ―susurré, tratando de alejarme de Sasuke.

Me senté, alisando mí cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora.

Sasuke se rió y tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

―Naruto puede manejar esto. Vamos, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo.

Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando ―dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello. Sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios.

De hecho, creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Naruto.

― ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! En serio, ¿qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de afecto públicas? ―Se quejó Naruto, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa.

Sasuke gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

― ¿Mejor? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

Naruto suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco también.

―Voy a acostumbrarse a esto, supongo ―se quejó. Sasuke me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él echó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomó de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos.

Naruto entró y se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

―Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea. Ustedes, chicos, pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo, ¿verdad? ―Les sonreí a los dos a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Naruto y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

―Sí. ¿Quieres jugar a Halo, Naruto? ―preguntó Sasuke con entusiasmo. Naruto se levantó para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad.

Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, riendo cuando Sasuke golpeó mi trasero y me silbó. Ya había hecho mis deberes, así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno. Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia.

Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no oí la puerta abrirse.

―Bueno, _eso _sí que es sexy ―ronroneó Sasuke desde la derecha junto a mí.

Grité y casi dejo caer el libro en el agua.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Casi me das un infarto, Sasuke! ―grité, tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tratando de romper mis costillas. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y traté de ocultarme de modo que pudiera ver nada inapropiado. Por suerte para mí, todavía había bastantes burbujas que ayudaron.

Se echó a reír.

―Lo siento. Oye, ¿puedo entrar? ―bromeó mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí y puso sus dedos en la bañera. Los sacó de forma rápida y meneó la cabeza―.

Olvídalo. ¡Eso está jodidamente helado! ―Frunció el ceño y se secó la mano en la toalla.

―Sasuke, ¿podrías salir de aquí? ¡Esto no es divertido! ―grité, sonrojándome.

Puso su sonrisa un poco engreída y se inclinó para besar mis labios sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de que se volviera y regresara a la puerta.

―Estaba bromeando. En realidad no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Aunque, deberías salir, esa agua está muy fría. ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?

―preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está un poco fría ―admití. Ahora que estaba fuera de la historia ni siquiera me di cuenta que la bañera estaba como piedra fría y tenía piel de gallina por todas partes. Sasuke sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para darme un poco de intimidad. Saqué el tapón y lancé mi libro a un lado mientras me ponía de pie. Agarré la toalla del borde y la envolví alrededor de mí con fuerza. Me} di cuenta al salir de la bañera que no había traído nada de ropa aquí para cambiarme. En realidad estaba muy frío, y mis dientes castañeteaban. No podía quedarme aquí toda la noche, simplemente tendría que ir a buscar un pijama. No era gran cosa; Sasuke me había visto en una toalla antes.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba descansando en mi cama.

―Hola ―dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda, a medida que me ponía un par de pantalones cortos debajo de la toalla.

―Por Dios, Ángel, podría haberte dado hipotermia o algo así ―me regañó, mirándome con preocupación. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la cama, sentándome en el borde cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño, volviendo con otra toalla. Frotó mis brazos y hombros, secándome rápido.

Estaba contenta que decidí no lavarme el cabello, en cambio, poniéndolo en un moño desordenado, de lo contrario eso me habría hecho tener aún más frío.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, poniendo cada uno de mis dedos arrugados como ciruelas en su boca, calentándolos de uno en uno a la vez. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es sexy! Incliné mi cabeza y lo besé, al parecer atrapándolo por sorpresa. Después de uno o dos segundos, respondió, besándome de vuelta. Mordí su labio suavemente y él abrió la boca, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua en ella. Gimió desde la parte posterior de su garganta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su cabello rudamente, tirando ligeramente de él. Me llevó más cerca, profundizando el beso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente largo, se alejó respirando pesadamente. Sus labios no dejando mi piel, sin embargo, en cambio, besó mi cuello, succionando la piel cerca de mi clavícula, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme.

Todavía estaba helándome y mis dientes empezaron a castañetear de nuevo, arruinando el momento. Se retiró entre risas.

―Vamos a ponerte debajo de las sábanas y así puedas entrar en calor. ―Se quitó la camiseta en un solo movimiento y no pude dejar de mirar a su pecho esculpido.

Sentí movimiento y mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos, interrumpiendo el comérmelo con los ojos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había puesto su camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

―Sasuke, si quieres que me caliente, todo lo que necesitas hacer es quitarte la ropa ―ronroneé, mordiéndome los labios y mirando por encima su pecho y abdomen, con ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre ellos.

Se rió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

―Ángel, no podrías estar más caliente, confía en mí. Eso sería ilegal ―respondió, besándome otra vez. Me quité la toalla húmeda y la arrojé en el piso mientras él me levantaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me cargaba hasta el final de la almohada y sacaba la colcha, subiéndose en la cama conmigo todavía unida a su frente como un mono bebé. Empujó la colcha por completo a lo largo de nuestras cabezas y se apartó de nuevo para hablar conmigo en la penumbra―. Te he echado de menos esta noche. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a jugar con nosotros? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Pensé que tú y Naruto necesitaban un poco de tiempo juntos. Realmente no has hablado con él por tu cuenta desde que se enteró de nosotros. Él sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, así que sólo vamos a tener que encontrar un equilibrio. No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, sabes ―bromeé.

―Pero me encanta intentar meterme en tus pantalones ―se quejó en broma, dándome la cara cachorrito, haciéndome reír. Estaba calentándome ahora. Su calor corporal palpitante en mí y nuestro aliento caliente entremezclándose bajo el edredón, lo hacía todo parecer casi humeante al debajo. Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo la pasión que sentía ardiendo dentro de mí―. Supongo que tienes razón. Naruto estuvo bien esta noche, en realidad dijo que era agradable verte feliz, por lo cual me llevó todo el crédito por supuesto ―dijo engreídamente.

― ¿Todo el crédito? ¡Vaya, ese un ego desmesurado el que tienes allí! ―bromeé con una sonrisa ante el doble sentido, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaba presionando sobre mí. Se rió y acarició el costado de mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

― ¡Es mejor que no estés desnudo con mi hermana pequeña, Uchiha! ―gruño Naruto de advertencia desde la cercanía de la puerta.

Sasuke empujo la colcha fuera de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad.

―Naruto, amigo, un poco de advertencia antes estaría bien.

―Oh, Naruto, contrólate, que quieres. Y alguna vez has oído hablar de tocar?

―pregunté, empujando la colcha más atrás para que pudiera ver que tenía una camiseta puesta.

―Toqué. Simplemente no escucharon a través de todo el coqueteo ―respondió, sonriendo. Todos nos reímos y Naruto negó con la cabeza―. De todos modos, sólo quería decirte, Saku, que mama regresa a casa el domingo.

Sonreí no había visto a mi madre en tres semanas.

― ¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ―exclamé con mucho gusto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa a juego con la mía.

―Sí. Bueno, está bien, voy a la cama. Mantengan el ruido bajo por aquí; no quiero saber nada.

Me eche a reír y no pude resistir burlarme de el un poco más.

―Naruto, tal vez quieras tomar prestado mi iPod, estamos calentando para la apuesta.

―bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke se echó a reír y Naruto simplemente me miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Ángel, eres demasiado divertida ―dijo Sasuke, besando mi cuello.

―Cállate, UCHIHA ―contesté, imitando el tono bromista de Naruto._


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 15

Desperté en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y había despertado junto al chico más sexy del mundo, que por casualidad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí contra el brazo en el que estaba acostada y presioné mi espalda contra él, sintiendo su duro pecho presionado en mi espalda donde me estaba abrazando.

— ¿Sasuke? —susurré, girando mi cabeza en su dirección.

Sus brazos se tensionaron alrededor de mí mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

—Hola —murmuró, levantando su cabeza para que pudiera besarme—. Wow, amo despertarme sabiendo que finalmente eres mía. —Puso la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con satisfacción—. Entonces, ¿podemos decirle a la gente hoy que estamos saliendo? —preguntó felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Um… no. No hoy. Aún necesito hacer un poco más de trabajo de preparación en eso —respondí, recorriendo mi mano por su pecho, trazando sus músculos.

Gruñó.

—Por "trabajo de preparación", no querrás decir que vas a coquetear conmigo y ponerme caliente como el infierno de nuevo como ayer, ¿cierto? —preguntó, luciendo suplicante.

—Tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿no crees? Oh, y te doy mi permiso para tocarme un poco hoy si quieres —ofrecí casualmente. Me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi codo para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—Mmm… tocarte, ¿así? —ronroneó. Arrastrando sus dedos a través de mi cuerpo lentamente, desde mi cara, abajo por mi cuello, a través de mis senos y estómago, estableciéndose finalmente justo en el interior de mi muslo. Su mano estaba tan cerca de mi centro que no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios.

Trazó sus dedos a través de mi pierna, haciéndome gemir. Maldita sea, lo quería tanto pero simplemente no podía, no aún.

—No, Sasuke —supliqué. Dije las palabras, pero moví mis caderas inconscientemente, tratando de acercarme más a su mano.

Se rio, poniendo sus labios de forma que están casi tocando los míos.

—Prométeme que no me provocarás mucho hoy en la escuela —murmuró contra mis labios mientras movía su mano a la parte exterior del muslo.

—No te molestaré demasiado. No puedo prometer que no te pondrás duro — bromeé, torciendo sus palabras.

Estrelló sus labios contra los míos y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Eres una maldita provocadora! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces — gruñó, besando mi cuello suavemente. Vaya, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, ¡lo podía sentir!

Le devolví el beso con pasión y se alejó después de un par de minutos, justo cuando estaba poniendo en ello.

—Mejor me voy. —Él me besó otra vez mientras salía de la cama.

—Está bien. Te veo en un rato —contesté, viendo cómo se ponía la ropa. Me guiñó un ojo mientras subía por la ventana, de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que Naruto sabía, Sasuke seguía necesitando mantener la pretensión para sus padres. Él no podía exactamente ser visto salir por la puerta principal, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cama.

Me levanté de la cama y salté al cuarto de baño para una ducha. Cuando estaba seca, me quedé mirando a través de mi armario por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo diferente para usar hoy. Quería que Sasuke me viera como si realmente me quisiera enfrente de todos, porque no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de nuestra relación. Saqué una mini-falda vaquera y una blusa negra lisa con cuello en V, de manga corta. Sonreí mientras miraba mi atuendo. Esto sin duda iba a funcionar. Me vestí y me examiné en el espejo, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado corta para que pareciera una de las zorras, y la blusa era ajustada pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para dar una pista de lo que estaba debajo. Sonreí y me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet, completando el atuendo.

Agarré la bolsa pequeña que me dieron en la clínica de planificación familiar y saqué mi caja de pastillas. Echándole un vistazo al paquete, encontré la primera y me la trague rápidamente, sonriendo para mis adentros. Salté a la cocina. Sasuke estaba hablando con Naruto, de espaldas a mí, y ya había un plato de cereal en el mostrador esperando por mí. Sentí mi corazón derretirse un poco por su consideración.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente. Sasuke estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se ahogó. Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda bruscamente y se echó a reír. ¡Sip, ese era el efecto que quería! Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre al mirarme lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginarme los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo. Él todavía no había hablado—. Sasuke, ¿quieres tomar una foto? Va a durar más tiempo —bromeé, comiendo mi cereal.

Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía privada que estaba teniendo.

— ¿No vas a usar eso hoy cierto? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Me miré a mí misma preguntándome qué quería decir con eso. No me veía tan guarra.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté, confundida. Pensé que le gustaba la ropa; ¡desde luego parecía que le gustaba!

Él se acercó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

—Ángel, ¿cómo diablos se supone que me voy a concentrar todo el día, sabiendo que mi hermosa novia se ve como una maldita diosa del sexo? ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? —se quejó, besando el lado de mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mis muslos expuestos.

Me reí y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tendrás que ejercer algo de control, ¿no crees? —me burlé, alejándome después de moverme contra su erección discretamente.

Él gimió y se movió de modo que estaba detrás del mostrador, probablemente para que Naruto no pudiera ver que estaba tan excitado.

—No estás jugando nada limpio —se quejó.

Me reí y agarré mi bolsa.

— ¿Listo para irnos, Naruto? —pregunté, sonriendo a mi hermano, que parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caso omiso de nuestro intercambio pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Sí. Creo que Sasuke necesita otro minuto para calmarse, sin embargo —dijo él, riendo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Sasuke. Me reí de su expresión de advertencia.

Naruto me agarró por los hombros y me empujó fuera de la puerta. Todavía estaba riéndome de Sasuke.

La mañana pasó volando y finalmente, la hora del almuerzo estaba aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Sasuke que no podía dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Shikamaru, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Nada, sólo estoy teniendo un buen día. Además, tengo hambre y ahora vamos a comer —mentí sin problemas.

— ¿Vas a hacer otro movimiento a Sasuke? —preguntó Ino, sonriéndome a sabiendas.

Me eché a reír.

—Oh, diablos, sí. Sólo observa la cara de Karin. Voy a hacer que me desee hoy. —

Sonreí feliz. Esto iba a ser grande y Karin iba a odiar cada segundo de ello.

—No hay duda al respecto —estuvo de acuerdo Ino, riendo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que por eso es la falda! —dijo Shikamaru. Una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

— ¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunté, en realidad quería su opinión.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí que va a funcionar. Todos los chicos en la escuela han estado hablando acerca de tus piernas asesinas hoy. Debo decir que hasta yo, que estoy totalmente enamorado de mi novia, te he comprobado —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

— ¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso, Shikamaru. ¡Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos no pervierten el uno del otro! —declaré, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

—En realidad, he estado mirándote también —bromeó Ino.

—Yo también —agregó TenTen, haciéndonos reír a todos más fuerte.

Al entrar en el comedor, riendo, pude sentir algunos de los chicos mirándome.

Ahora que Shikamaru había dicho acerca de eso, me di cuenta que tenía mucha más atención masculina de lo normal.

Compramos nuestra comida.

—Ya vuelvo, muchachos —dije, sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde los atletas se sentaban. Todos mis amigos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de costumbre, me miraban con ojos curiosos. Vi a Sasuke mientras me acercaba. Como de costumbre, había una decena de chicas colgando a su alrededor, coqueteando descaradamente. Parecía que estaba realmente enojado.

—En serio, Ayame, si me tocas una vez más voy a ir a hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Esto está al borde de acoso sexual —gruñó Sasuke, mirándola y quitando su mano fuera de su muslo. Se veía muy ofendida cuando se puso de pie y salió fuera.

El resto de las chicas estaban sonriendo a sus espaldas. Prácticamente se podía leer sus pensamientos en sus caras: _Una chica menos para la competencia_. Reprimí una risita y me senté en la mesa. Naruto no estaba allí, así que decidí sacar el máximo provecho de eso y realmente empujarlo hoy.

—Hola, Sasuke —ronroneé, sonriéndole seductoramente.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio.

—Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena mañana? —preguntó alegremente. Puse mala cara y negué con la cabeza. Su rostro se cayó y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me miró preocupado—. ¿Qué está mal, Ángel?

Me puse de pie y me senté en la mesa frente a él, apoyando un pie en el banco entre sus piernas, así mi pie estaba casi tocando su entrepierna. Él no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo; seguía mirando mi cara, preocupado.

—Me lastimé la pierna en clase de gimnasia. Es muy doloroso. ¿Tengo un moretón?

—pregunté, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apuntando a mi cara interna del muslo. Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron a mis piernas. Estoy apostando a que tenía una visión clara de mi ropa interior, porque una expresión de dolor y hambre cruzó su rostro. Me sentí un poco como una puta por hacer esto, pero al menos nadie más podía ver lo que estaba viendo, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho.

Puso su mano en el músculo de mi pantorrilla y la deslizó poco a poco todo el camino hasta mi pierna, a mi cara interna del muslo, gimiendo en voz baja al hacerlo.

—No, no hay moretones —dijo con su voz sensual, haciéndome arder en necesidad mientras masajeaba mi muslo.

—Hmm, ¿de verdad? Duele tanto —mentí, sonriéndole. Él estaba sonriendo hacia mí; su expresión me dijo que sabía que me estaba volviendo loca—. ¿Qué tal si mejor lo besas para mí? —sugerí, alzando las cejas, tratando de parecer sexy.

Escuché algunos de los chicos gemir, ya que obviamente estaban viendo el intercambio. La lujuria cruzó la cara de Sasuke mientras asentía con una sonrisa sexy e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi pierna. Justo antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, alejé mi pierna—. En realidad, es mejor que no. Pensé que tenías una novia bromeé.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente decepcionado de que no llegó a besar mi pierna delante de toda la escuela.

— Tengo una novia. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa —dijo, su voz llena de honestidad.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón se derritió.

—Bueno, no deberías estar haciendo esto, entonces, ¿eh? —me burlé, sonriéndole y bajando de la mesa. Agarré a mi bandeja del almuerzo—. Me parece que está bien ahora, de todos modos. Tal vez si comienza a doler de nuevo más tarde, te llamaré —coqueteé.

Él gimió cuando le guiñé y me fui a la mesa de amigos. Podía oír a los chicos, todos haciendo comentarios calientes detrás de mí acerca de cuán caliente era eso, y cómo definitivamente "aprovecharían eso", y las chicas diciendo lo ramera que era.

Me reí y me dejé caer en nuestra mesa. Ino me sonrió a sabiendas, y TenTen y Shikamaru me estaban mirando con la boca bien abiertas.

— ¡Estabas tan ahí! ¡Realmente creo que podrías ganar la apuesta! —dijo TenTen, mirándome con asombro.

No podía dejar de reírme de ella; me miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así.

—Podrían servirme cuatro mil dólares —admití, riendo. Sólo esperaba que Karin realmente pagara una vez se diera cuenta de que yo fui su novia todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, estaba caminando junto con mi grupo de amigos, cuando alguien me agarró la mano y me tiró a una parada. Chillé, un poco sorprendida, y me giré para ver a Sasuke sonriéndome mientras me arrastraba al salón de clases vacío más cercano. Me reí cuando vi a mis amigos caminar sin mí, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que no estaba detrás de ellos más. Cerró la puerta y me miró, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto conmigo, pero no había manera de que cayera por eso, él se divertía, me di cuenta.

—Ángel, eso fue demasiado —afirmó mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

Di un paso atrás y choque con la pared.

— ¿Demasiado? Pensé que era bastante perfecto —respondí en broma.

Él se rió y apretó su cuerpo al mío.

—Eres bastante perfecta. —Apartó mi pelo de mi cara suavemente, mirándome con ternura. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerqué más, luego moví mis manos para agarrar su trasero. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y presionó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad; gemía ligeramente y lo acerqué más, con ganas de más.

Se apartó para besar mi cuello, sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo, a través de mis piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de mi falda, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos en mi trasero provocando. Sentí chupar suavemente en mi cuello.

—Sasuke, ¿me estás dando un chupón? —pregunté, riendo.

Dejó de chupar por un segundo y alejó su boca de mi piel.

—Mmm-hmm te estoy marcando —murmuró, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar otra vez. Después de unos segundos, se apartó para mirarlo, inspeccionando su obra. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ¿y yo puedo marcarte? —bromeé.

—Claro, si quieres. —Él estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad luciendo un poco esperanzado. ¿Realmente quería que lo marcara? Apretó los labios a los míos una vez más, pareciendo poner mi cuerpo en llamas. Por Dios, ¿cómo diablos me hacía esto? Él era el único chico que había besado, por amor de

Dios. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¡dejándolo poner su mano en mi trasero! Sonreí cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome acceso a su cuello. Justo cuando mis labios rozaron su piel, sonó la campana.

Él gimió y se alejó, mirándome con una cara de cachorro de nuevo.

—Falta a clases conmigo —declaró él, haciendo un mohín ligeramente.

¿Faltar a clases con él? ¡Oh, mierda, odiaba faltar a la escuela, eso no era yo en absoluto!

—Um, Sasuke, no puedo. —Estaba debatiéndome, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que mis maestros supieran que falté a clase sin necesidad.

— ¿Por favor? —rogó, doblando sus rodillas para que así estuviéramos a la misma altura.

Sus ojos azules me estaban matando. No podía decirle que no. Suspiré profundamente.

—Si me atrapan, entonces tú estarás en serios problemas —le advertí. Si obtenía detención, me aseguraría de que él también.

Él se rió, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras sacaba su celular y llamó a Naruto para decirle que no me sentía bien y que me llevaba a casa.

—Sí, ella está bien. No, dice que se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo. No, no, lo tengo. Muy bien. Nos vemos —dijo en el teléfono, sonriendo y lanzándome un guiño. Deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí desde el aula hasta el coche—. Naruto va a conseguir un aventón al trabajo. Así que, siempre y cuando te lleve a casa a las nueve, ni siquiera sabrá que faltamos a clases —dijo alegremente.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él.

— ¡Como si Naruto realmente creyera que estaba enferma! Él sabe que estamos faltando. —Sacudí la cabeza, riendo. Naruto no era tonto, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

—Pues bien, Ángel, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Sasuke, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez antes de que alguien nos viera salir.

Me encogí de hombros con facilidad.

—No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. —Mientras involucrara pasar más tiempo con él, haría cualquier cosa.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a patinar otra vez? —ofreció.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Tengo que cambiarme primero, sin embargo; o me congelaré el trasero de otra forma. —Me reí mientras sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigían a mis piernas de nuevo. Le envié un texto a Ino para decirle que iba a faltar y le pedí que recogiera cualquier trabajo que me perdiera.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, Sasuke se fue a la suya a buscar algo que dijo que necesitaba, y yo corrí y me puse unos vaqueros. Pasé un cepillo por mi pelo y añadí una capa rápida de máscara de pestañas. Cuando salí de mi habitación, tomé un suéter, así no me daría frio.

Corrí hacia el auto, emocionada por algún tiempo a solas con él. Él sonrió mientras subía.

—Oye, te traje esto —dijo, dándome una de sus sudaderas.

Fruncí ante ella, sabiendo que tenía una de las mías. ¿Por qué traería esto?

—Er... ¿gracias?

—Es para tu pequeño trasero. Te dije traería una para que no te mojaras y te diera frío como la última vez. Aunque, tengo plena confianza en que patinarás por tu cuenta al final de esta lección —se jactó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de querer patinar si no me vas a tocar —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Él sonrió.

—Mmm, nunca había pensado en eso. Esperemos que no aprendas muy rápido entonces. —Movió las cejas hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

El patinaje fue muy divertido. Tenía razón, era mucho mejor esta vez. Fue probablemente debido al hecho de que él era un maestro tan bueno, y porque nos pasamos casi todo el día aquí la última vez. Fue muy divertido estar con él. Él patinó hacia atrás al igual que lo hizo antes, sosteniendo mis manos, haciendo bromas y charlando.

Solo me caí un par de veces y cada vez que interrumpía mi caída, o me atrapaba o me levantaba. Lo miré mientras patinamos, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan guapo, amable y paciente. Podía sentirme enamorándome de él. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera loca por él.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si presumes un poco? Me encanta verte patinar —sugerí, agarrándome en el costado por mi vida para que pudiera soltarme.

Él me dio un beso antes de irse patinando al revés, se volvió bruscamente y patinó hacia delante tan rápido que realmente me asustó. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho a la vista de eso. Si se caía, mientras patinaba de esa manera, iba a resultar gravemente herido. El pensamiento de él herido me aterraba. Hizo un par de vueltas, y me mostró sus habilidades, como saltar y patinar sobre un pie.

Siempre me encantaba verlo patinar. Se veía tan hermoso y grácil, pero nunca lo había deseado por eso, hasta ahora. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba patinando, tan poderoso y dominante.

Sasuke quería jugar hockey profesionalmente, que ya había sido buscado por un equipo realmente bueno pero necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que pudieran firmar. Le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva completa en una escuela muy buena en Boston, lo que significaría que tendría que mudarse cuando la escuela terminara en pocos meses. El tiempo de separación iba a matarme. Yo iba a tener pesadillas todas las noches cuando él no estuviera allí, sin mencionar la angustia que sentiría al verlo irse. Odiaba el hecho de que él estaría tan lejos y que las chicas estarían cayendo sobre él. Suspiré, negándome a pensar en ello. Tenía que confiar en él. Y lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en él, creía que me amaba y que no quería hacerme daño.

Cuando regresó a mí, patinó hasta detenerse, enviando un spray de hielo sobre un lado.

— ¿Es eso suficiente exhibición para ti? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besándome tiernamente.

—Oh, sí. Mi hombre puede patinar bien —confirmé, con una sonrisa hacia él.

—Mmm, di eso de nuevo. Me gusta eso —gruñó, en una ronca sexy voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas.

Envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca.

—Mi hombre puede patinar —ronroneé seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Pude sentir la ardiente pasión chisporroteando entre nosotros. Él dobló sus rodillas así estábamos al mismo nivel, me abrazó fuertemente y luego me sostuvo, levantándome de mis pies. Empezó a patinar suavemente alrededor de la pista.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras patinaba ocasionalmente haciendo pequeños giros y cambiando a patinar hacia atrás. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Fue la cosa más erótica y sexy que me hubiera sucedido, y todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando por él.

—Te amo tanto, Ángel —susurró.

Sonreí. Mis entrañas estaban rebosando de felicidad y pasión. Él me estaba volviendo loca; yo lo quería y lo necesitaba. Al mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, podía ver todo su amor por mí brillando a través y eso hizo a mi corazón latir muy rápido. De repente, me golpeó como un camión, yo también lo amaba.

Tal vez siempre lo había amado, no estaba segura. Él tenía una manera de deslizarse detrás de mis defensas y se abría paso dentro de mi corazón, pero siempre me había negado a verlo de esa manera. Me hacía sentir segura, querida, necesitada y especial; yo no quería volver a dejarlo ir. Lo amaba como loca, más que a nada, él era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero habló primero, cortándome.

—Vamos a ir a cenar —sugirió, patinando fuera de la pista de hielo y sentándome en el banquillo. Él se puso de rodillas y me quitó mis patines. Sólo lo miré mientras lo hacía, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. ¿Era este chico realmente mío? ¿Cómo conseguí ser tan afortunada?

Después de que conseguimos de nuevo nuestros zapatos, nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que dijo él que hacía la segunda mejor lasaña en el mundo.

— ¿La segunda mejor? —pregunté riendo.

—Sí. Tu lasaña es genial —afirmó, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras seguíamos al camarero a la mesa.

—Sabes que me tienes ahora, puedes parar con los elogios —me burlé, riendo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera siendo estúpida.

La comida era buena y el restaurante era realmente bonito, tenía velas en cada mesa y era realmente muy romántico, era tan divertido estar cerca de él que no había un silencio incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo no sabía nada de él antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Supongo que fue porque la única personalidad que alguna vez me mostró fue el lado idiota que, en realidad, no parecía ser una parte de su carácter en absoluto.

—Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté, demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

—Por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, mirándome con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imbécil conmigo? Si te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué siempre me enloquecías cuando éramos niños y siendo como un idiota conmigo? Sabes que solía odiarte, ¿cierto? —pregunté, alzando mis cejas, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Él se rió.

—Ya sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Tal vez me amabas y no te diste cuenta —sugirió, sonriendo. Sonreí porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes.

—No, Sasuke. Eras un imbécil completo para mí. Pero la mayoría de eso era un acto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté, necesitando la respuesta, me estaba matando porque simplemente no lo entendía.

—Naruto. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Naruto? no lo entiendo. —Le di mi mejor cara de "qué demonios".

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Naruto realmente no me quería cerca de ti. Me golpeó bastante un par de veces cuando éramos niños por ello. Él es realmente protector contigo. Era más fácil para mí mantenerme alejado de ti si en realidad no querías estar conmigo. Pensé que si te hacía querer estar lejos de mí, entonces yo no tendría que intentar tan duro — dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Espera, ¿él fingió ser un idiota así yo no querría estar con él debido a Naruto?

¡Maldito sea ese chico!

—Todos estos años, Sasuke, simplemente me parece una pérdida. —Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza; si me lo hubiera dicho entonces, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos durante más tiempo—. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que tenías una doble personalidad —le dije, riendo.

Él también se rió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, siempre pensé en ti como el Sasuke de día, que era un idiota, imbécil, y un hombre prostituto, ligón. Luego estaba el Sasuke de noche, que era adorable, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre me ha gustado el Sasuke de noche —le dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, la noche era cuando me detenía de tratar de alejarte. Decidí que ya que

Naruto no sabía nada, podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo. Para que lo sepas, sin embargo, ambas de mis personalidades te han amado por siempre — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo hacia mí.

Aww, ¡es tan malditamente dulce! Me estiré y sostuve su mano con fuerza.

—Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, realmente te odié a veces —admití tímidamente, haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo la vez que corté la cabeza a tu osito de peluche y la lancé a la basura? —preguntó, riendo. Di un grito ahogado a la memoria de ello, ¡me había olvidado de eso! Naruto había sacado mi oso de la basura y lo puso de nuevo en mi cama para mí y arregló su cabeza.

—Sí, ¡idiota! —lo regañé, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Sabes que nunca hice eso, ¿verdad? Fingí cortarle la cabeza y lo escondí en mi suéter y lo puse de nuevo en tu cama un par de horas después —dijo, sin dejar de reír.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Naruto me dijo que él lo recuperó para mí! —Me reí.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Esa fue una de las veces que pateó mi culo. Me agarró a escondidas en tu habitación ese día. Yo le dije que iba al baño —dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano pateó tu culo. Eso es muy gracioso.

—Me alegro de que no me mate por salir contigo. Puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta en una pelea, pero Naruto es un maldito psicópata cuando se trata de ti. —

Sasuke frunció el ceño, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, una sonrisa tirando en las esquinas de su boca.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor asegurarte de que no me hagas daño, ¿eh? —bromeé.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca te haría daño, nunca. —Apretó suavemente mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos, todo su comportamiento mostrándome la verdad de sus palabras.

Le creí, no creía que alguna vez me lastimaría a propósito, pero sabía que rompería mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando fuera a la universidad y estuviéramos separados, aunque no me engañara, eso iba a doler mucho. Incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo sería terrible estar sin él, pero ahora sería como una tortura.

Aparté los pensamientos de mi mente. Yo no podía pensar en ello, no hasta que sucediera y aun así pudiéramos pasar a través de ello. Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperar por él. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo dentro de cuatro meses cuando todas las zorras de la universidad se arrojaran sobre él y estuviera a un viaje de tres horas de distancia.

—Correcto, entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? —preguntó Sasuke después de haberme comido un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate yo sola. Asentí con la cabeza y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Sonreí.

—Sabes que te estás perfilando como el mejor novio del mundo —dije felizmente.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas eso. —Sonrió y envolvió su suéter alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia fuera en el frío.

Me agarré fuertemente de su mano, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Cuando llegamos al auto incluso abrió mi puerta para mí.

—Tal caballero, Sasuke —bromeé.

Lo vi dar la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Era tan guapo, y era mío, yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ese conocimiento. Nunca había soñado que alguna vez tendría algo como esto con un chico. Cuando solía pensar acerca de las citas eso me asustaba enormemente porque no podía dejar que la gente me tocara, y todo el tiempo tuve al chico perfecto, quién estaba enamorado de mí, quien me abrazó y me mantuvo a salvo cada noche, y yo ni siquiera sabía. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, eran sólo las ocho. Naruto no estaría en casa durante otra hora, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros.

—Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo —le dije, tirando de él hacia el sofá. Parecía un poco preocupado y nervioso. Lo atraje a mi lado, sentándome cerca de él. Pude sentir la pasión construyéndose y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesta a llevar las cosas más allá. Nunca me había sentido así antes, y aunque sólo habíamos estado juntos por cinco días, lo había conocido siempre.

Confiaba en él como nadie y sabía que no me haría daño. No estaba preocupada porque no fuera capaz de esperar por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que iba a esperar tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, y ese conocimiento me estaba empujando hacia delante. Si dudaba de que me esperara, entonces no habría manera de que me sintiera así. Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos por él.

— ¿Qué está mal, Ángel —preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, frotando círculos en el dorso de mi mano.

Oh, mierda, ¿puedo decirlo? Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie antes.

Tomé una respiración profunda y quería que mi voz no mostrara los nervios que sentía en mi interior.

—Te amo, Sasuke —le dije con sinceridad. Me miró, shock claro en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras asimilaba lo que dije. No podía dejar de reír—. Está bien, no es así como me imaginé tu reacción. —Hice una mueca, esperando que dijera algo.

Me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, rodando por encima de mí.

— ¿Me amas? ¿En serio? —preguntó, el shock dejando su rostro para ser reemplazado por excitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

—Sí, Te amo.

Se rió y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que ibas a terminarme o algo así. Te veías tan seria que pensé que no querías estar conmigo —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que parecías nervioso? —pregunté, riendo.

—Dilo otra vez —susurró.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí, su boca aproximadamente a dos centímetros de la mía.

—Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha —susurré.

—Te amo también, Sakura Haruno. —Me besó, duro, y no podía dejar de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y agarré la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto era. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo ávidamente, él se apoderó la parte inferior de mi blusa y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sentí mi amor por él incrementar a otra velocidad por la forma reflexiva y paciente de cómo era conmigo. Sonreí contra sus labios y él se apartó, mirándome con curiosidad.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mí para poder sentarme. Agarré mi blusa y la saqué por encima de mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Me estaba mirando en estado de shock. Tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí, besándolo profundamente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras nos enrollábamos pero no hizo nada que no quería que hiciera. Fue perfecto y dulce. Un final increíble para una cita increíble. Después de un rato se retiró y yació a mi lado, hablamos felizmente por un rato.

A las nueve, suspiró.

—Naruto va a estar en casa pronto, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos —sugirió, luciendo un poco reacio mientras sus dedos se perdían por encima de mi sujetador y estómago.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. No creo que estaría muy contento si llegaba a casa y descubriera que me has visto sin la blusa, Uchiha —dije con fingido horror. Se rió y se sentó, agarrando mi camisa del suelo y pasándomela, besándome otra vez con ternura.

Cuando los dos estábamos completamente vestidos de nuevo, nos sentamos viendo la televisión hasta que Naruto volvió a casa. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, Sasuke me amaba y yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto. Naruto volvió a casa y ellos jugaron en la Wii mientras yo hacía mi tarea, tratando sin éxito, de no mirar el culo de Sasuke mientras permanecía de pie delante de mí. A las diez se fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus padres durante media hora antes de que se colara por mi ventana esta noche. Apenas podía contener mi emoción por estar de nuevo con él.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo están dos llevando ustedes? —preguntó Naruto, curiosamente, cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta.

Sonreí con alegría.

—Muy bien en realidad. Gracias por no enloquecer ni hacerle daño ni nada —dije, haciendo una mueca ante la idea.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso está bien. Sólo ten cuidado, es un jugador, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

—Me miró con preocupación. Él siempre fue sobreprotector, pero creo que por crecer en la forma en que lo hicimos, siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerme de nuestro padre. Supongo que ese instinto nunca se fue, incluso después de que mi padre lo hizo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No me lastimará —afirmé con aplomo.

Él se rió.

—Tal confianza en un chico que nunca se las arregló para conservar una novia antes —reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Naruto, Sasuke es un gran chico, no me lastimará. Él me ama.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que lo hace. —Frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo decía. No creo que Naruto alguna vez aprobara a alguien que yo trajera a casa, era tan condenadamente sobreprotector. Siempre había sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear—. Entonces, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo sobre papá o algo? — preguntó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras decía la palabra papá.

Cerré mis ojos, había estado posponiéndolo, siquiera pensando en que ese hombre regresara.

—Yo no quiero verlo —dije en voz baja.

Él me atrajo en un abrazo.

—Está bien, entonces no vamos a verlo. —Frotó mi espalda con dulzura, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico como la última vez que hablamos de él.

—Puedes verlo si quieres —dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No quería detener a Naruto de verlo si él quería.

Se rió sin humor.

—En realidad, necesito verlo. —Se encogió de hombros, y mi corazón se hundió, no quería a Naruto en cualquier lugar cerca de ese imbécil.

—Bien, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… —me callé, tratando de no llorar.

Naruto se retiró del abrazo y me miró con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero verlo, Sakura, quiero matarlo —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, haciéndome reír. Le di una palmada en su hombro haciéndole reír—

Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más. —Besó el lado de mi cabeza con suavidad, todo su cuerpo tenso. Sabía que Naruto siempre se sintió culpable de que no hiciera algo pronto. No creía que jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo por ello, pero era una creencia irracional, nada de eso fue su culpa, sin embargo tomó toda la culpa por no ponerle fin antes de lo que lo hizo. Creo que olvida que él pasó por eso también, simplemente se preocupa por mí siempre. En realidad nunca habla del hecho de que probablemente se lesionó el doble de lo que yo porque siempre me estaba protegiendo. Siempre parece olvidar que era un niño en ese momento también, que no podía haber hecho nada al respecto de todos modos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿verdad? —dije, sonriendo feliz.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió engreídamente, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

Suspiré, sintiendo el agotamiento filtrándose en mí.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches, Naruto. —Besé la parte superior de su cabeza cuando fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí por el hábito.

Me puse mi pijama y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, oí mi ventana abriéndose. Le sonreí felizmente mientras Sasuke se subió en la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Hola, tú —murmuré soñolienta.

Besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con suavidad.

—Hola, tú —respondí, mientras me acurrucaba contra él.

—Te amo, Sasuke. —Sonreí mientras decía las palabras, simplemente se volvía más fácil y más fácil decirlo cada vez.

—Te amo más, Ángel. —Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, a la deriva en el sueño, segura y cálida, envuelta en su abrazo.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 16

Sasuke

Había estado con Sakura por una semana ahora, y honestamente había sido la mejor semana de mi vida —o de la vida de cualquiera, probablemente. Ella era tan perfecta. La había querido durante tanto tiempo que estaba un poco preocupado de que si alguna vez la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de lo que había imaginado. La había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que estaba sorprendido de que realmente tuviera suficiente oxígeno para respirar. Pero estar con ella era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No podía esperar para esta noche. Como de costumbre, había una fiesta en la casa de Naruto —la celebración de después de los partidos. Definitivamente estaba planeando bailar con mi chica esta noche. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camisa blanca y me dirigí hacia su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por verla que podría romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Aún no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella enamorada de uno. Podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; era preciosa, lista, divertida, y amable. Prácticamente cada chico en la escuela la deseaba, no es que pudiera culparlos; su cuerpo era de fuera de este mundo, y todo ese baile…

Me esforzaba por verla en su práctica de baile cada sábado, estaba enloqueciendo encendiéndome viéndola saltar alrededor, sacudiendo el culo. Ella sinceramente hacía mi boca agua queriéndola tanto. Sería incluso peor mañana porque realmente había tenido mis manos en ese pequeño culo respingón que estaría sacudiéndose alrededor.

Fui directo a la cocina, ayudando a Naruto a ordenar las bebidas y aperitivos como de costumbre. Sakura estaba probablemente en su habitación haciéndose ver increíble, sólo para sacarme la vida de nuevo. Había insistido en flirtear su precioso culo conmigo todos los días en la escuela por la estúpida apuesta. Cada día se ponía peor y peor cuando ella golpeaba otro mecanismo. Se estaba volviendo más segura de sí misma ahora; sabía exactamente cuánto me afectaba, y definitivamente lo usaba para su ventaja. No es que me importara, estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo y verla disfrutar me hacía feliz.

Sakura había estado metiéndose más y más en nuestra relación desde que me dijo que me amaba, llevando las cosas más y más lejos. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio. No quería que ella pensara que todo lo que quería de ella era sexo, le había dicho que esperaría y esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Realmente la quería más que nada en el mundo. Si creyera que diría que sí, le pediría que se casara conmigo ahora mismo, pero no quería apresurarla o presionarla a nada, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Naruto había sido estupendo hasta ahora también. Parecía gustarle el hecho de que Sakura estaba feliz así que no me criticó demasiado acerca de salir con ella.

Tuvimos algunas palabras el día después que descubrió sobre nosotros, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Sakura. Fueron básicamente amenazas de decapitación y castración —lo que sabía que decía en serio. No es que importara, no sería el que le hiciera daño o terminara esta relación, eso definitivamente dependía de ella.

Todo lo que quería era cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz.

Una hora más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar para la fiesta. Observé el pasillo, esperándola. Normalmente, nunca salía de su habitación hasta que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que sabía que tenía un poco de tiempo. Vi a Karin entrar y gemí mientras agarraba a Kiba, poniéndolo delante de mí así no me vería. Había estado molestándome tan mal toda la semana con todo el flirteo, bueno, todas lo hicieron. No podía creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas, y caray lo que estaban ofreciendo, era literalmente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, y cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Karin me había ofrecido, la pequeña sucia fulana. Mi mente subconsciente vagó al par de veces que habíamos salido y tenido sexo, me estremecí un poco con el pensamiento. Kiba se estaba partiendo de risa.

—En serio, Sasuke, sólo sé un hombre y fóllate a alguien para acabar de una vez — dijo, riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su estúpido comentario.

—Lo que sea, la única con la que estaré es mi novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas mujerzuelas. —Agité la mano con desdén mientras un par de chicas me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Alguien agarró mi brazo, apretando gentilmente para conseguir mi atención. Oh, por amos de Dios, ¿por qué diablos no pueden dejarme en paz?— Mira, ¡no estoy interesado! ¡Tengo novia! —gruñí con enojo mientras me daba la vuelta.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta, Sakura estaba parada allí con un pequeño vestido negro que colgaba de su cuerpo bien formado y acababa a la mitad de su muslo. Su pelo estaba medio recogido y rizado, y sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión. No podía respirar. Estaba tan hermosa que era irreal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota. Oh mierda, ¡estoy mirando fijamente! Vale, vamos, Sasuke, di algo.

Di algo.

Sasuke, ¡maldita sea di ALGO!

—Um… hola, Ángel —balbuceé, mi voz sonando escasa. Wow, ¡eso fue realmente zalamero, Sasuke! Dios, ¡soy un imbécil! Estaba tan excitado que debe haber sido obvio para todo el mundo.

Sonrió, su sonrisa encendiendo su cara entera.

—Hola, Sasuke —ronroneó con su sexi voz. Gemí mentalmente. Vale aquí viene; finalmente va a matarme. En realidad no creo que pueda aguantarla flirteando conmigo mientras se ve así.

—Estás preciosa —dije honestamente, mirándola otra vez.

Sonrió e hizo un pequeño giro, haciendo a su vestido elevarse un poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio. ¿Me gustaba? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Asentí y di un paso más cerca. Podía oler su perfume dejando mi cabeza un poco difusa.

—Me encanta —confirmé.

Se rió y cerró la distancia, presionando su pecho en el mío. No pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el sedoso material bajo mis dedos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te gustará lo que está debajo incluso más —susurró en mi oído.

Apreté mi agarre en ella mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás, manteniéndola firmemente en mí, no queriendo que se alejara de mí.

—No te burles de mí esta noche, Ángel. En serio, te ves demasiado caliente, no puedo soportarlo —supliqué.

Rió y agarró la parte delantera de mi camisa, empujándome imposiblemente cerca de ella. La miré a los ojos, sintiéndome siendo arrastrado.

—No estoy burlándome, Sasuke. Por cierto, tu ropa se ve malditamente caliente en ti, pero tengo la sensación de que se verá incluso mejor en el suelo de mi habitación más tarde —dijo tranquilamente, haciéndome gemir. Cerré los ojos. En serio, me estaba matando. Besó mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente, se dirigió a la multitud de personas, dejándome parado en medio de la cocina con una maldita erección como de costumbre.

Me volví hacia Kiba que estaba mirando a Sakura también.

—Maldición, se ve caliente esta noche. Creo que podría ir a ver si puedo golpear ese hermoso culo —dijo, meneando las cejas mientras se dirigió a ir a buscarla.

Agarré su brazo y sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

—Ni hablar, Kiba. Sólo mantente alejado de ella, está cogida.

Me miró con curiosidad, luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Ella no es tu… —se calló, mirándome sorprendido.

Oh mierda. ¡Oops, bueno ahora él sabe! Asentí lentamente.

—Sí —confirmé. No pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por mi cara, por fin alguien sabía sobre nosotros.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Naruto va a tener tus bolas cuando lo sepa. En serio, te va a hacer un nuevo agujero del culo.

Sonreí y palmeé su hombro.

—Ya lo sabe. —Me encogí de hombros con facilidad, sonriendo mientras su cara se transformó en conmoción.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te dio una paliza? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí y me señalé a mí mismo. —¿Parece como que me ha dado una paliza? — pregunté, riendo.

De repente se vio molesto.

— ¿Todo este maldito tiempo nunca le pedí salir porque pensé que Naruto me cortaría las pelotas, y él no hizo nada? Maldita sea, ¡sabía que debería haberle pedido salir! —refunfuñó, viéndose fastidiado.

—Demasiado tarde ahora —me burlé, palmeando su hombro de nuevo mientras iba a conseguir una bebida.

Cogí dos chupitos de vodka y me dirigí a ir a buscarla y contarle que Kiba sabía.

No me molesté en decirle que no contara nada; quería esto al descubierto. No podía preocuparme menos por el dinero. En un par de años, cuando estuviera jugando al hockey profesionalmente, parecería una miseria y podría darle todo lo que quisiera.

La vi bailando con Ino y Shikamaru a un lado. Sonreí mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola saltar.

—Ey, novia —susurré en su oído. Me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras hundía el culo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome anhelarla de nuevo. La empujé con más fuerza contra mí y bailé detrás de ella, le tendí uno de los chupitos.

—Gracias. —Sonrió agradecidamente mientras se lo tragaba, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—Así que, tengo algo que contarte —admití tímidamente.

Se volvió para encararme.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó, sonriendo. Su expresión emocionada me dijo que obviamente pensaba que era algo bueno.

—Kiba sabe que eres mi chica —dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia ella así nadie podía oír.

Jadeó.

—¿Él sabe? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, claramente sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor sospechosamente.

—Se lo dije por accidente. Iba a venir y hacer un movimiento contigo, le dije que se alejara —admití, sonriendo en tono de disculpa, esperando que no me regañara por arruinar su plan con Karin y la apuesta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí.

—Bocazas —me regañó jocosamente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailando conmigo de nuevo. La empujé más cerca de mí envolviéndola en mis brazos apretadamente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sonrió felizmente—. Bueno entonces, Sasuke, si la gente lo va a averiguar, bien podríamos darles un espectáculo —flirteó, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sonrió y bajó mi cara hasta la suya, besándome, duro. Escuché a la gente jadear y empezar a hablar apresuradamente a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importó. Estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños y ella me amaba. La empujé más cerca, delineando su labio con mi lengua, queriendo más.

Después de un minuto o así me retiré del beso y empecé a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir en voz baja. Sonreí contra su cuello porque sabía que la gente estaba mirando. Finalmente, no más fingir, no más escuchar a los chicos hablar acerca de ella y queriendo darles una paliza. La eché hacia atrás para mirarla, estaba sonriéndome, viéndose tan malditamente caliente que era increíble.

—Te quiero, Sasuke —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Escuché a alguna otra gente jadear otra vez.

—Yo también te quiero, Ángel —contesté, inmediatamente.

Sabía que la gente estaba hablando de nosotros, y literalmente la habitación entera estaba mirando, pero simplemente no me importaba. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en sus preciosos ojos y cómo estaban mirando profundamente a los míos, volviéndome loco. Apreté mis brazos más estrechamente a su alrededor, no queriendo que el momento acabara. Me encantaba la forma en que su increíble cuerpo estaba meciéndose contra el mío, encendiéndome tanto que era casi insoportable. Bailamos durante casi una hora. Ahora que la gente sabía sobre nosotros, no dejaba su lado, queriendo más tiempo con ella. Nunca conseguía pasar tiempo con ella en las fiestas; por lo general, estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándome de que no le pasara nada a su casa porque Naruto estaba siempre borracho o enganchándose con alguna chica por la parte trasera.

Esta noche era la mejor fiesta, sólo porque pude cogerle la mano y besarla. Incluso las chicas no se me lanzaban, lo que hacía un buen cambio. Me junté con ella y sus amigos. Ino era en realidad muy divertida, realmente no había hablado antes con ella apropiadamente. Por lo general, la única vez que me hablaba era para flirtear conmigo, así que era raro tener una conversación normal con ella.

Justo después de medianoche, Sakura se presionó contra mí apretadamente.

—Estoy cansada, Sasuke. ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama? —preguntó, levantando las cejas burlonamente. Oh mierda, ¡pensé que todo el flirteo y las bromas pararían ahora que la gente sabía!

Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Ángel. —Me encantaría envolver mis brazos alrededor de su sexi cuerpo ahora mismo. Sonrió y se volvió para alejarse; puse mis manos en sus caderas siguiéndola a través de la multitud de personas, a su habitación. Tan pronto como estuvimos a través de la puerta se volvió hacia mí con su cara juguetona y supe que las bromas no habían terminado aún. Gemí en voz baja. Joder, amaba a esta chica más que nada, ¡pero estaba volviéndome loco!

Ella aseguró la puerta y se acercó un paso hacia mí, presionando su tonificado cuerpo con el mío. Sus manos recorren bajando por mi pecho, lentamente, poniéndome tan duro que era vergonzoso. ¿Claramente debería ser inmune a su encanto para ahora? Me refiero, he estado enamorado de esta chica por doce años, ¿cómo diablos todavía podía prenderme de esta manera? Nadie nunca se comparó a mi Ángel, literalmente era la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Incliné mi cabeza para besarla, recorriendo mi lengua a través de su suave labio lleno, queriendo profundizar el beso. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y no pude evitar sujetarla contra la pared, presionando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Gimió en el fondo de su garganta y sentí felicidad burbujeando dentro de que ella amaba besarme tanto como yo amaba besarla a ella.

Flexioné mis rodillas y la envolví fuertemente en mis brazos, levantándola de sus pies. Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de mí mientras desabotonaba mi camisa lentamente; sus dedos persistiendo en mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cada uno de los toques de Sakura eran como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Todas esas chicas con las que me había acostado solo para intentar y olvidarla, eran nada comparadas con ella. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que hubiera esperado y que fuera mi primera, pero todo se sentía como una primera vez con ella de todas formas. Cada toque era diez veces mejor que algo que hubiera sentido antes, era como si cada lugar en que su piel tocaba la mía, se sentía como si me quemara ligeramente, pero de una buena manera. Ella me poní nervioso también. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudiera satisfacerla y no quería arruinar nada.

Me alejé del beso, plantando pequeños besos por su cuello, succionando el chupón que le había hecho hace unos días para hacerlo más oscuro. Amaba esa marca en ella. Saber que era mía me volvía loco. Caminé hacia la cama, recostándola y subiéndome arriba de ella mientras bajaba mis manos por su cuerpo. Cuando llegué al borde de su vestido, deslicé mi mano por debajo, subiéndola por su tonificado muslo, haciendo mi camino para poder apretar su trasero. No pude evitar gemir al sentirlo. Saber que era el único que ella dejaría acercarse así, me hacía sentir como el tipo con más suerte del mundo.

Ella tiró mi camiseta por mis hombros y bajó sus manos por mi pecho. Cuando llegó a mis jeans inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharlos también. Me tensé levemente. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Me giró sobre mi espalda y se sentó, a horcajadas sobre mí, luciendo tan sexi que era irreal. Se mordió el labio, pareciendo un poco nerviosa por algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté curiosamente, frotando mis manos en sus muslos tranquilizadoramente. ¿Por qué en la tierra está nerviosa? Ella asintió y sostuvo el borde de su vestido, levantándolo por su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello después, haciéndolo colgar alrededor de su hermoso rostro. La miré en su sostén de encaje negro strapless y ropa interior a juego, y miles pensamientos lujuriosos bombardearon mi cerebro a la vez. La deseaba tanto que era irreal. Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos ido, la había visto sin camiseta pero no casi desnuda como esto. Era increíble. Se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente, alejándose para mirarme, todavía luciendo un poco nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me deseas, Sasuke? —preguntó.

Mierda, ¿es algún tipo de broma o algo? —Ángel, te he querido desde siempre.

Sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. —Hazme el amor —susurró, besándome suavemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Acaba de pedirme… no, de ninguna manera, ¡dijo algo más y luego vas a parecer como un idiota cuando resulta que no la escuchaste bien!

— ¿Qué? —pregunté débilmente, empujando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy lista ahora; quiero que me hagas el amor. —Se sonrojó levemente, luciendo más adorable todavía por cuan dulce e inocente era.

La giré en su espalda. ¿Ella cree que tiene que rendirse por mí? Jesús, ¿no me cree cuando le digo que la esperaré?

—Ángel, te esperaré tanto como quieras. Prometo que puedo esperar —prometí, disponiéndola a que me creyera. Nunca tocaría a otra mujer de nuevo, sólo no me interesaban, nunca lo hicieron.

Ella rió.

—Bueno lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo solo no puedo esperar por ti más tiempo.

Necesito que estés listo ahora —bromeó, apretando su mano en mi trasero.

Reí; era tan malditamente graciosa.

—Oh no puedes esperar por mí, ¿huh? Bueno eso no es muy justo; como que estás poniendo excesiva presión en mi desempeño —bromeé. Mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal ahora que me di cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Ella sonrió y bajó sus manos por mi pecho de nuevo, cuando llegó a mis jeans deslizó su mano adentro, frotándome a través de mis bóxer. ¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda, ¿no está bromeando?— Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunté sin aliento. Mierda, ¡eso se siente bien!

—Sasuke, deja de hablar —susurró, acercándome mientras bajaba mis jeans.

Bien, sólo seguiré con esto hasta que me diga que me detenga; sé qué se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para pedirme que me detenga, lo que amo. Amo que tenga fe en que no la apuraré o la presionaré. La beso hambrientamente, moviendo mis manos sobre su sostén, amando la sensación del material de encaje.

Lo desabroché, tirándolo, lentamente, esperando que me detenga. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos estaban temblando levemente. Sus pechos eran perfectos.

Incliné mi cabeza besándolos por todas partes, haciéndola arquear su espalda y gemir sin aliento. Bien, así que este esta es una primera vez, ¡no he llegado tan lejos con ella antes! Pateé mis jeans para sacarlos ahora que estaban casi en mis rodillas y recorrí mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome cuando llegué a su ropa interior, mi mano rozando sobre ella suavemente, lo que hace que levante sus caderas intentando obtener más. Sonreí ligeramente mientras la frotaba a través de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir y sostener su mano libre en mi hombro fuertemente.

Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos.

—Hazme el amor, Sasuke —susurró.

Mierda, ¡era en serio! Me detuve y me alejé, no quitando mis ojos de los suyos. No había señal de confusión; se había decidido. Todo lo que veía en su rostro era amor, felicidad y necesidad, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que mi cara lucía exactamente igual.

—Ángel, puedo esperar —prometí de nuevo.

—Sé que puedes, pero estoy lista ahora. —Asintió, mirándome suavemente.

— ¿No debería ser especial tu primera vez? ¿En un lindo hotel o algo, con pétalos de rosas y velas dispersas alrededor? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Podía reservar uno para mañana en la noche si estaba realmente lista.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Será especial, Sasuke. Será nuestra primera vez. Eso es lo suficientemente especial para mí. ¿Por favor? —rogó, moviendo su mano por mi espalda.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba regocijándose al pensamiento de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza sabía que tenía que estar segura de que no estuviera haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas; nunca me perdonaría si se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana.

—Esto no es por la apuesta, ¿no? —pregunté curiosamente.

Rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No podría importarme menos la apuesta. Confío en ti, te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido cuando me ponía tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo que juro que me mataría.

—También te amo, Ángel, más que todo. —Me incliné para besarla de nuevo dulcemente, sabiendo que necesito tomarlo lenta y suavemente, sólo recé a Dios que no le doliera tanto.

Recorrí con mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel bajo mis manos mientras la beso apasionadamente, mostrándole cuánto la amo y la deseo. Enganché mis pulgares en su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, molestándola, obteniendo la revancha. Estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerándose con excitación, poniéndome más caliente por ella. La besé bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua a través de sus pechos y bajando por su estómago, deteniéndome para morder justo debajo de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear y levantar sus caderas. Me senté y bajé su ropa interior quitándola por completo y sólo la miré. Era pura y completa perfección, yaciendo allí desnuda y vulnerable. Supe que nunca sería capaz de mirar a otra chica de nuevo sin compararla a la visión de mi Ángel, mientras sólo yacía allí, sonrojándose.

Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo desnuda por primera vez.

—Eres tan hermosa, Ángel —susurré. Sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de mi nuca, guiando mi boca de vuelta a la suya. Sentí mi corazón hinchándose mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la apreciaba antes de prepararme para hacerle el amor por primera vez.

Alisé su cabello fuera de su sudorosa frente. Ella estaba sonriéndome y luciendo tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

—Te amo, Ángel. —Yacimos allí intentando ralentizar nuestros ritmos cardiacos.

Presioné mi rostro en la curva de su cuello besándola, sintiendo su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios. Me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida.

Luego de un minuto o algo, me bajé de ella y me giré a mi lado. Apreté mis brazos en ella, tirándola cerca de mí, recorriendo con mis dedos su desnudo, sudoroso cuerpo, demorándome en sus pechos—. Siento haberte lastimado —dije silenciosamente. Me sentí terrible de que fuera el que tuviera que causarle dolor, pero supongo que cada chica tiene que pasar por lo mismo la primera vez.

Ella rió.

—Sasuke, lo valió tanto —bromeó, presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío, acurrucándose en mis brazos.

Reí. —Bueno estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras —declaré, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

No había recibido quejas antes, pero nunca me importo realmente si la chica lo disfrutaba antes. Normalmente, sólo hacía lo que quería; nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre aquello, era gracioso cuán diferente era eso con mi

Ángel. Todo lo que me importaba era ella; mis sentimientos eran secundarios.

—Definitivamente lo disfruté. ¿Lo hiciste tú? Quiero decir, no sabía qué hacer o nada, ¿debería haber hecho algo diferente? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándome preocupadamente.

Reí y besé su frente.

—Ángel, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez. Fue perfecto, eres perfecta, y te amo tanto —prometí.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos; suspiró con satisfacción y cerró sus ojos.

—También te amo, Sasuke —susurró, besando mi pecho suavemente. No pude contener mi reacción corporal; comencé a encenderme de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca y ahora que ya la había tenido una vez no podía tener suficiente. Alejé mis caderas para que no me sintiera excitándome de nuevo. Era su primera vez; tenía que estar adolorida así que no necesitaba saber mi reacción corporal caliente por ella.

Pero me moví muy tarde, ella debe haberlo notado. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Me miró de vuelta un poco sorprendida. Sonreí disculpándome y ella rió dulcemente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ya? —bromeó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían bajando por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo siento; bajará en un minuto. Sólo eres demasiado sexi. Deberías descansar, estarás adolorida —dije un poco tímidamente. Levantó sus cejas, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose a través de su rostro mientras me giraba a mi espalda, a horcajadas en mí, luciendo como una alucinante diosa del sexo sentada arriba de mí.

—Estoy bien. Esta vez quiero intentarlo, dime si hago algo mal —dijo, besándome apasionadamente.

¡Santa mierda, esta chica es malditamente asombrosa!

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Sakura tenía que estar en práctica de danza a las ocho treinta, ahora eran solo pasadas las siete. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Anoche fue increíble, la mejor noche de todas. Oírla gemir mi nombre fue el mejor sonido en el mundo. Ella lo disfrutó también lo que lo hizo más especial para mí. No le había dolido tanto, bueno, ella dijo que no de todas formas. No pudo haber sido tan doloroso porque me hizo hacerle el amor de nuevo después. Envolví mis brazos más fuertes alrededor de ella, amando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Solo yací allí y la miré dormir hasta que la alarma sonó. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa; honestamente era justo como imaginaría que luce un ángel.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí mientras abría sus ojos, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando me miraba.

—Hola, novio.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Hola, novia. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí más fuerte mientras suspiraba con satisfacción—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —pregunté, recorriendo con mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello de sexo.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero extremadamente feliz —declaró, riendo dulcemente.

Giré arriba de ella, presionando mi cuerpo con el de ella.

—Un poco adolorida, ¿huh? Mejor podría besar eso para ti —coqueteé.

Ella mordió su labio, mirándome emocionada.

—Oh puedes, ¿huh?

Asentí, sonriendo perversamente.

—Oh sí. —Le sonreí con suficiencia antes de besar mi camino bajando por su cuerpo, apenas pudiendo contener mi emoción.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 17

Sakura

Tras finalmente separarme de Sasuke el sábado por la mañana, literalmente no podía mantener alejada la sonrisa de mi cara. Fue tan increíble la noche anterior y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser. Fue tan dulce, paciente y tierno conmigo, tomándoselo todo lenta y tranquilamente. No pude haber pedido un novio más cariñoso.

—Vamos, chico amoroso, vámonos —ordené, deslizándome en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas lista para la práctica de baile.

Agarró mi cintura y besó la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Está bien. Pero por favor trata de no sacudir demasiado ese lindo trasero en mi rostro, o quizás tenga que rasgar esos sexis pantalones y tomarte justo en frente de tu equipo —gruñó, mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Nunca me había dicho nada como eso antes y me sonrojé como loca mientras golpeaba su hombro.

—Sal de mi cuarto, hombrezuelo —bromeé, empujándolo, riendo. Sujetó mi mano, tirando de mí, sonriendo felizmente. No pude evitar más que mirar a su trasero mientras caminaba enfrente de mí hacia el pasillo. ¡Wow, me ha convertido en una pervertida también!

La práctica de baile fue genial. Parecía que finalmente me estaba saliendo el levantamiento con el que había estado teniendo problemas la semana pasada, así que por lo menos no me caí sobre mi trasero demasiado. Para el momento en que terminamos estaba cansada y sudorosa. Sasuke se sentó ahí pacientemente observando como de costumbre, bromeando con Idan. Parecía que estaba sonriendo más de lo normal. Supongo que fue difícil para él, esperar una semana entera para tener sexo, apuesto que nunca había hecho eso en su vida.

Probablemente estaba satisfecho de finalmente tener algo la noche anterior después de todo el flirteo que había hecho recientemente.

Espera, ¿sólo habíamos estado saliendo una semana? Me reí para mí misma, vaya, era una zorra. Me acosté con un chico con el que he estado saliendo por una semana; ¡Nunca pensé que podría decir eso! Parecía como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre porque todo era sólo demasiado fácil y lo había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de practicar, fuimos a un pequeño café y compramos sándwiches, llevándolos a un parque para comerlos. Sasuke se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, me detuvo.

—Espera, Ángel. —Se quitó su sweater con capucha y lo tendió en el suelo para que me sentara sobre él.

—Gracias. —Sonreí agradecidamente, dentándome y recargándome en su pecho, comiendo mi comida. Como de costumbre, Sasuke inhaló su comida y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, meciéndose suavemente mientras yo terminaba de comer.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría tener algo como esto con un chico. Cada vez que pensaba en salir, me había asustado como el infierno porque nunca quise que un hombre me tocara de esa manera. Después de lo que mi padre había hecho con todo el toqueteo, supongo que estaba un poco asustada. Todo el tiempo había pensado que nunca quise un novio, jamás me di cuenta que ya tenía al chico perfecto que era dulce, amable y que me mantenía a salvo todas las noches.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —mascullé, cerrando mis ojos, suspirando con alegría.

Besó el lado de mi cabeza.

— ¿No te arrepientes de dormir conmigo entonces? —preguntó.

Me giré para mirarlo de frente, pretendiendo pensar acerca de ello.

—Eso depende. ¿Vas a dejarme ahora que me rendí? —bromeé.

Me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hmm, quizás debería —contestó, besándome suavemente.

Sonreí contra sus labios.

—Bueno quizás debería llegar ahí yo primero y botar tu candente trasero.

Ahorrarme la humillación —sugerí, elevando mis cejas, sonriéndole.

Se rió y se recostó en su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él, sosteniéndome cerca.

—Si me botas voy a estar rogándote hasta el día que muera para que me aceptes de nuevo —declaró, acariciando mi espalda.

— ¿Rogando de rodillas? —pregunté, riendo.

Asintió, mirándome seriamente.

—Sí, lo que sea que se necesite. Donde sea que vayas, estaré siguiéndote detrás de ti, rogando por otra oportunidad. Seré como un acosador obsesionado —bromeó, rodando entonces yo estaba debajo de él.

—Suena como si eso fuera a ser un dolor en mi trasero. Tal vez sólo debería quedarme contigo entonces. —Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Asintió.

—Buen plan —coincidió, besándome apasionadamente, terminando la conversación.

Después de una hora en el parque nos fuimos a casa para ordenarla. Como de costumbre el lugar era un desastre. Naruto ya había empezado. Teníamos que hacer un muy buen trabajo esta vez porque mamá tenía programado volver mañana. No tenía idea de que se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta en su casa todas las semanas.

Que incluso llamé Ino para ayudar con la limpieza, pero para ser honesta tan pronto como apareció ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho mucho. Me siguió a todas partes esperando para saber cada pequeño detalle de anoche, cómo era él, cómo fue, y cualquier otro detalle que pudieras pensar. Me negué a contestar más preguntas personales, como cuánto había durado, y qué tan grande era.

Finalmente, terminamos de limpiar y nos acomodamos con pizza y un DVD.

—Así que ahora que esos dos están emparejados, Naruto, eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mí

—le dijo Ino a mi hermano, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Él le hizo una mueca.

—Eres una chica demasiado buena para mí, Ino —le dijo, sonriendo perversamente.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que era una chica buena? Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, quizás tú podrías corromperme. —Alzó las cejas, mirándolo por encima lentamente.

Me aclaré la garganta teatralmente, obteniendo su atención.

—Paren. La película empezó. No coqueteo durante las películas de terror, ésa es la regla, ambos lo saben —los reprendí, tratando de sonar severa. Naruto me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rodé los ojos. Él realmente no se ayudaba; había caminado derecho dentro de eso. ¿Si no la quería encima de él entonces por qué se metía el solo en eso?

Me acurruqué más cerca de Sasuke, viendo el resto de la película. Cuando finalmente terminó, Sasuke fue a su casa como de costumbre para mantener las apariencias con sus padres. Con mi madre llegando a casa mañana, necesitábamos hacerlo parecer como si se quedara en su casa. No creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar que el chico de al lado duerme con su hija todas las noches. Lo besé hambrientamente en la puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación, antes de decidir tomar un largo y agradable baño en la bañera. Estaba un poco adolorida por tener sexo, y además bailar por horas esta mañana había puesto mis músculos un poco tensos. Me deslicé en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

—Hey, tú —dijo Sasuke desde la entrada un poco más tarde.

—Hey —saludé, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Otro baño frío? —preguntó, riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y le eché un vistazo.

Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, una pierna colgando casualmente sobre la otra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan candente como el infierno.

—En realidad, está tibio esta vez. ¿Quieres entrar? —ofrecí.

Se veía un poco sorprendido.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, parándose derecho, viéndose ridículamente anhelante.

Me reí y asentí en confirmación.

—En serio.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, estaba desnudo y en la bañera detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

El domingo se fue increíblemente rápido. Estaba realmente emocionaba de ver a mi madre; no la había visto por más de dos semanas. Ella no tenía pensado volver hasta el próximo fin de semana pero en su lugar quiso volver esta semana. Era ahora justo después de las seis en punto, y llegaría en cualquier minuto. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Sasuke en la sala, prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

Cuando escuché su auto detenerse afuera, corrí hacia la puerta, chillando alegremente.

Naruto saltó al mismo tiempo que yo y me sujetó alrededor de la cintura, riendo mientras me tiraba al sofá.

—Yo primero, renacuajo —declaró, corriendo a la puerta delante de mí, haciéndome reír.

Lo seguí fuera de la puerta y atacamos a mamá en un abrazo.

— ¡Hola, Naruto. Hola, Sakura! —gorjeó, abrazándonos fuertemente. Sasuke fue directo a la camioneta y sacó su equipaje. Cuando se empujó fuera del abrazo estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Los extrañé chicos —dijo, besándonos a ambos felizmente—. Hey, Sasuke. ¿Tienes un abrazo para mí? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Él se rió y asintió.

—Siempre, Mebuki —dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te has vuelto más guapo —declaró, palmeando su mejilla afectuosamente.

Se rió.

—No sé acerca de eso —contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo. Mordí mi labio; definitivamente se había vuelto más guapo en mi opinión. Mi mamá adoraba a Sasuke, siempre lo ha hecho. Él pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, y desde que mi padre la dejó ella se hizo realmente cercana a Mikoto y Fugaku ahora que tenía "permitido" socializar.

—Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó, enganchando su brazo con el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, dejando que los chicos cargaran sus maletas.

Sonreí sabiendo que iba a enloquecer cuando le contara acerca de Sasuke.

—Um, no demasiado. Me enamoré —dije alegremente.

Jadeó y me obligó a detenerme, mirándome tan sorprendida que no pude evitar reírme.

— ¿Tú… Tú qué? —tartamudeó, mirándome con una expresión perpleja.

Sonreí y la hice caminar dentro de la casa, tirando de ella dentro de la cocina.

—Tengo un novio —confirmé, sonriendo como loca.

—Oh, Sakura, ¡nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Sé que tan difícil te es dejar que las personas estén cerca de ti —susurró, abrazándome apretadamente, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de nuevo. Sasuke y Naruto entraron; ambos recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina. Sasuke me dio un pequeño guiño y sonreí en respuesta—. Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conoceré mientras esté aquí? Oh espera, ¿Naruto lo sabe? —preguntó, susurrando la última parte, probablemente pensando que estaba arrojándome a algo con mi hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Me reí y miré a Naruto que estaba en proceso de mirar a Sasuke otra vez.

—Sí, mamá. Naruto lo sabe —confirmé, riendo entre dientes.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó, sonriéndome emocionadamente.

—Bueno, mayormente es un dolor en el trasero. Es arrogante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Pero por el lado positivo, es extremadamente ardiente —declaré, viendo la cara de Sasuke mientras él trataba de no reír.

— ¡Las apariencias no duran, Sakura! ¡No deberías basar una relación en cómo se ve alguien! —me regañó, sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación.

No pude evitar reírme.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no lo voy dejar cuando deje de lucir guapo —bromeé.

— ¡Más te vale que no! —advirtió Sasuke, moviéndose a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi mamá miró entre los dos varias veces, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

Sus ojos se movieron a Naruto, su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Naruto asintió un poco a regañadientes. De repente, ella empezó a reír y a menear la cabeza.

— ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Todas las provocaciones y por el estilo, no me di cuenta que era tensión sexual —dijo, riéndose más fuerte cuando Naruto bufó enojado.

— ¡No quiero saber! —gruñó Naruto, cubriendo rápidamente sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos nos reíamos.

Mi madre me tiró en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Sakura. Él es un chico tan bueno —susurró.

—Sé que lo es —coincidí mientras me soltaba. Tomé la mano de Sasuke, presionando mi costado contra el suyo. No pude evitar desear llevarlo a mi cuarto y tenerlo frotando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, no había estado con él desde esta mañana y se sentía como una eternidad.

—Felicidades, chicos —chilló, sonriendo. Sasuke apretó mi mano, sonriéndome felizmente, haciendo derretirse a mi corazón. Mi mamá sonrió un poco triste, mirando primero a Naruto, luego a mí—. Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de algo. Hay una razón por la que volví una semana antes —admitió, su voz tensa y seria.

Naruto se puso rígido, su rostro endureciéndose.

—No queremos verlo si eso es lo que vas a decir —dijo severamente, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado protectoramente.

Mamá meneó la cabeza.

—No es así de simple. No quiero tener que decir esto, él me ha puesto en una posición tan difícil y lo lamento —dijo en voz baja. Sasuke y Naruto ambos se movieron más cerca de mí inconscientemente, así que estaba completamente apretujada entre los dos. Por Dios, ¿por qué demonios se ponen tan preocupados acerca de eso? ¡Él no está aquí ahora!

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? No dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a Sakura

—gruñó Naruto enojado.

Ella empezó a llorar así que empujé a los chicos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Mierda, esto era malo. Lo sea que fuera, ella estaba realmente alterada sobre ello.

— ¿Qué está mal? —susurré, obligándome a no llorar también. Odiaba ver a mi mamá alterada, siempre era la fuerte.

—Necesitó sentarme —dijo en voz baja, limpiando su cara con fuerza, secando las lágrimas mientras tomaba un profundo respiro. La seguí a la sala, sentándome en el sofá, apenas capaz de respirar. Pensamientos de ellos dos volviendo a estar juntos, él queriéndose mudar con nosotros, demandando para vernos, incluso él queriendo la custodia de nosotros, todos estos pensamientos pasaban zumbando a través de mi cerebro tan rápido que me hizo sentir enferma. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me presioné a él por apoyo, esperando que ella lo dijera.

—Tú padre se ha mudado a esta ciudad —dijo suavemente.

Naruto saltó de su asiento.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos! —gritó furioso, viéndose como si quisiera golpear algo.

Mi madre asintió.

—Naruto, él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes dos de nuevo. Dice que lo lamenta y que ha cambiado. Quiere que le den otra oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres decir que quiere otra oportunidad para tratar y violar a Sakura? —gritó

Naruto. Me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían. Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron a mí alrededor, sus manos apretándose en puños.

Mi madre sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

— ¡Naruto, no me gusta esto más que a ti, así que por favor deja de gritarme! Odio que sea yo quien tenga que decirles eso, pero no es mi culpa —dijo, llorando de nuevo.

Naruto suspiró y meneó la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tirándola en un abrazo.

—Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo —dijo, aun sonando enojado. Presioné mi cara en el hombro de Sasuke, inhalándolo. Lo sentí poner sus labios en mi cuello y me concentré en la sensación de su respiración soplando tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda, tratando desesperadamente de no enloquecer. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Naruto habló—: ¿Por qué vuelve? ¿Por qué no sólo le dijiste que no queríamos verlo? —preguntó.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

—Se volvió a casar. Tiene un hijo de un año, es su medio hermano. Aparentemente, la mujer con la que se casó ya tenía un hijo. Él tiene diecisiete. Su padre quiere que conozcan a su nueva familia —dijo, burlándose ligeramente en "nueva familia" un poco al final.

Mierda, ¿tengo un hermano pequeño, y un hermanastro?

Naruto saltó.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta debió haber sido castrado! ¡No debió haber tenido permitido tener más hijos! —gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello apretadamente.

—Necesitaba volver hoy y hablar con ustedes porque el chico más grande, Sai ese es su nombre; él va a empezar en su escuela mañana. Sabe acerca de ustedes dos —dijo, mirándome excusándose.

Naruto pateó la mesa de café, fuerte, mandándola volando. Sasuke saltó y se paró enfrente de mí protectoramente mientras Naruto gritaba blasfemias y pateaba la mesa una y otra vez, probablemente lastimándose el pie. Me paré y empujé a Sasuke, apartando sus manos mientras trataba de impedirme acercarme a mi hermano.

Agarré el brazo de Naruto, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara. Su cara era pura ira y pienso que si mi padre estuviera aquí justo ahora, estaría muerto. El hombre necesitaba mantenerse malditamente lejos de Naruto. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. La única manera de calmar a Naruto cuando enloquecía así era hacerle creer que estaba alterada, eso usualmente lo sacaba de su ira bastante rápido.

—Naruto, detente. Me estás asustando. ¿Por favor? —susurré, aferrándome a él para calmarlo.

Estaba temblando por la rabia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Está BIEN. Shh, todo está BIEN. Lo siento —murmuró, acariciando mi espalda, su naturaleza sobreprotectora revelándose.

—Lo siento —murmuró mi madre, sollozando detrás de nosotros.

Salí de los brazos de Naruto y me senté junto a ella.

—Está BIEN, mamá. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Ya veremos qué hacer. Ni Naruto ni yo queremos verlo, así que simplemente no lo veremos —declaré, pretendiendo que sería así de fácil.

— ¿Qué sobre este chico, Sai, tu hermanastro? Él va estar en tu escuela mañana.

Él sabe quién eres pero no sabe sobre qué paso en aquel entonces. Tu padre me dijo que su nueva familia piensa que no quieres verlo debido al rompimiento de nuestro matrimonio, nada más —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Naruto se rio sin humor.

—Sí, ¿por qué el invertebrado bastardo le diría a su nueva esposa que golpeó por años a su vieja familia antes de finalmente tratar de violar a su propia hija? ¿No es algo que puedas sacar en una conversación normal cierto? —escupió de manera repugnante. Me estremecí otra vez. Odiaba la palabra violar, era horrible.

— ¡Naruto, maldita sea! ¿Dejarás de decir eso? —chilló Sasuke, mirando hacia él con enojo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano.

—Lo siento, Saku, no pensé —Naruto murmuró en tono de disculpa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fingí una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Naruto, no te preocupes. —Agité la mano con desdén, pretendiendo que no estaba afectada por toda esta situación—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —le pregunté a mamá, queriendo saber sobre el hermano pequeño que ahora tenía.

Ella sonrío tristemente.

—Kanji.

Sonreí. Kanji. Era lindo, me gustaba. Podía sentir la histeria creciendo dentro de mí aunque sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Sai mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaré segura de eso mientras me ponía de pie—. Voy a recostarme.

Tengo dolor de cabeza —dije mientras empecé a alejarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de tener una crisis enfrente de Naruto, eso sólo lo haría volverse loco otra vez.

Sasuke tomó mi mano.

— ¿Quieres algo de compañía? —preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con una cara de perrito. El condenado chico sabía que no podría decirle no a esa cara.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asentí ligeramente y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Naruto a limpiar la mesa —dijo Sasuke, asintiendo hacia el desastre de madera rota que solía ser nuestra mesa de café.

Asentí y me alejé rápido. Podía escucharlos susurrando detrás de mí, sabía que ellos estaban hablando sobre mí, pero simplemente no me importaba. Me enrollé en una bola en mi cama y sollocé mientras pensaba al respecto. Mi padre estaba en el pueblo y quería tener contacto con nosotros otra vez. Tenía una nueva familia.

No podía evitar preguntarme si los trataba bien o si los amaba, y si los trataba bien y los amaba, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber sido así con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos amó?

Uno minutos después Sasuke entró, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío, dejándome sollozar en su pecho hasta que me dormí. La última cosa que pasó por mi cabeza fue que sabía que todo en mi vida era demasiado perfecto. Sabía que no debía poner mis esperanzas por un final feliz. Yo nunca tenía un final feliz.

Sasuke

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —preguntó Sakura curiosamente a su mamá. Ella había estado tan calmada. Sabía que esto probablemente la estaba matando por dentro pero ella estaba montando un acto, probablemente para el beneficio de

Naruto. Sus ojos estaban apretados; su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía un poco fuerte como para que estuviera bien.

—Kanji —respondió Mebuki, luciendo triste.

Sakura sonrío.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Sai mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaró, como si no importara que el hombre que la golpeó, abusara sexualmente de ella por años, y finalmente intentando violarla, estuviera de regreso y quisiera verla otra vez. Se puso de pie y soltó mi mano. Instintivamente salté y me puse de pie también. Naruto estaba todavía realmente molesto, sabía que él jamás lastimaría a Sakura a propósito pero si se salía de control ella podría ser lastimada por accidente, así que necesitaba estar allí, sólo por si acaso—. Voy a recostarme.

Tengo un dolor de cabeza —murmuró Sakura, alejándose sin una sola lágrima. Esto era malo; ella de verdad lo perdería en cualquier momento, podía decirlo por la manera en que sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente.

Agarré su mano.

— ¿Quieres algo de compañía? —pregunté, rezando para que no me alejara.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Asintió ligeramente y se alejó sin esperar por mí.

Necesitaba hablar con Naruto primero, asegurarme que él no fuera a salir por ahí sin mí o algo.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Naruto a limpiar la mesa —mentí, asintiendo hacia las astillas de madera esparcidas por el suelo. Ella asintió y se alejó rápidamente. La miré caminar por el pasillo antes de girarme hacia Naruto—. No te atrevas a ir ahí por tu cuenta. Estoy hablando en serio, Naruto. Si quieres ir, entonces iré contigo —susurré en tono de advertencia.

Él frunció el ceño pero asintió de mala gana.

—No voy a ir al menos que haga falta. Si él no se acerca a nosotros no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Si se acerca a ella, lo mataré —gruñó.

Asentí, sabía que lo haría, podía verlo por su rostro. Kizashi Haruno estaría con la mierda hasta el cuello, porque si Naruto no lo mataba, entonces yo lo haría si se acercaba sólo un poco a mi Ángel.

—Escucha, necesito ir allá y asegurarme que ella está bien. Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto. No hagas nada imprudente, Naruto —dije severamente. Él asintió y yo prácticamente corrí por el pasillo hacia ella. Entré en su habitación; ella estaba enrollada en una bola en su cama, sollozando su dolor. Odiaba verla así; me trajo aquellos recuerdos de cuando solía verla así cada noche desde que tenía ocho. La vista de eso ahora estaba rompiendo mi corazón.

Me acosté enfrente de ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, lanzando mi pierna alrededor de las de ella, empujándola cerca de mí mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Si él la llegaba a tocar otra vez iba a matarlo. No la dejaré vivir su vida asustada por un hombre. No me importaba si terminaba gastando todo mí tiempo en ello, mientras ella estuviera segura, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Después de media hora sollozando histéricamente, su respiración se volvió más profunda. Me retiré lentamente y miré hacia ella. Se había quedado dormida. Su cara estaba roja e hinchada, estaba manchada con lágrimas, pero aun así lograba verse como la chica más hermosa en el mundo. Besé su frente gentilmente y limpié sus lágrimas, desenredándome lo más cuidadosamente que podía.

Salí a hurtadillas de su habitación y encontré a Naruto sentado en el sofá; su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Me senté cerca de Naruto dejando mis ojos vagar por su cara. Lucía tan estresado; no lo había visto así desde un par de años.

La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando su papá se puso en contacto hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciséis. Eso fue cerca de un año después de que lo hubiésemos golpeado fuerte y sacado a patadas.

Aparentemente, Kizashi había querido verlos otra vez para redimirse, o eso dijo él de cualquier manera Naruto se había vuelto loco, justo como antes, y en términos no vacilantes le dijo a su papá que si se acercaba otra vez a Sakura, lo cortaría en pedazos. Fue sólo suerte que esa conversación pasara por teléfono; de otro modo ese imbécil se estaría descomponiendo en su tumba en estos momentos.

— ¿Todo bien Naruto? —pregunté, agarrando su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

Él suspiro y asintió.

— ¿Está bien ella? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No —admití tristemente. Miré mientras su cara se enfurecía; odiaba ver a Naruto tan furioso—. Pero, está dormida ahora.

—Necesitas ayudarme Sasuke —murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —coincidí, asintiendo rápidamente. Haría lo que sea para mantener a salvo a mi Ángel, cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—No la quiero sola por su cuenta. Uno de nosotros necesita estar con ella a toda hora. ¿Puedes quedarte mientras yo voy a trabajar durante la semana? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado.

Sonreí con un poco de culpa.

—Siempre lo hago Naruto. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Ella estará bien. —

Sonreí de modo tranquilizador. Nunca dejaría que nada la lastimara otra vez. Lo permití cuando ellos eran niños y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Quiero decir, si le hubiera dicho algo a mi mamá o mi papá, quizás hubiera parado antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Él asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Escucha, sobre mañana, no sé cómo va a reaccionar con este chico

Sai. Ya sé que él no sabe nada, pero ¿Qué si el empieza a preguntarle por qué no lo vemos? Podía molestarla en la escuela. Ella odia eso. Ella tiene años en esto ahora —dijo tristemente.

—Naruto, sólo tenemos que ver como juega. —Tomé un profundo respiro y decidí decirle acerca de lo que había estado pensando desde que su madre dijo que ese imbécil estaba de regreso en el pueblo. No estaba seguro como Naruto reaccionaria a mi sugerencia, sin embargo; tenía la esperanza que lo viera de forma que estaba pensando sobre ella—. Sabes me iré a la universidad en un par de meses. Bueno, iba a rechazar mi beca a Boston e ir a una universidad más cercana aquí así todavía podría quedarme con ella, pero si pasa lo peor, la llevaré conmigo a Boston. Puede transferirse de escuela —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros, esperando por su reacción.

He estado pensando bastante sobre esto los últimos meses, desde que recibí la carta de aceptación. Esa universidad era una oportunidad increíble para mi carrera, pero no quería irme. No quería dejar a Sakura ni siquiera antes de estar juntos, pero pienso que no sobreviviría ahora que finalmente la tengo. Estaba pensando sobre o ir a una universidad local, o preguntarle para que viniera conmigo a

Boston. El problema era que Sakura sólo tenía dieciséis, así que estaba seguro de que tendría que tomar la primera opción y quedarme aquí con ella. Ahora que esta situación se había presentado, regresaba a la idea de preguntarle para que viniera conmigo. Podría alejarla de todo; podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo donde ella no pensaría sobre él cada día, donde no tendría que preocuparse sobre encontrarse con él cada vez que saliera de la casa.

Esperaba que Naruto se volviera loco conmigo por siquiera sugerir alejarla de él, pero me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo. Él sólo asintió.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo tristemente.

—Voy a preguntarle a tu mamá si puedo pasar la noche —dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Mebuki todavía estaba molesta; sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por las lágrimas.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó apretadamente.

—Eres un buen chico, Sasuke, siempre lo has sido —dijo con una lágrima en su ojo.

— ¿Es eso un, "_sí, puedes compartir la cama con mi hija, Sasuke"_? —bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, ella se rió.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando audiblemente.

La besé en la mejilla.

—Todo va a estar bien. Naruto y yo cuidaremos por las dos —le prometí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que lo harán. Sólo cuida también de Naruto por mí. Tengo el sentimiento que va a hacer algo imprudente y meterse en problemas —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo cuidaré. No te preocupes por nada. —Sonreí y la solté gentilmente—. Voy a buscar algo de ropa en mi casa. No tardaré mucho. —Me giré y prácticamente corrí a mi casa, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible.

Mi mamá estaba planchando en la sala.

—Oye, mamá. Me quedaré con Ángel esta noche —le informé mientras la pasaba sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta. Empujé ropa limpia y mis libros de la escuela dentro de mi bolso, antes de dirigirme de regreso a ver a mi mamá. No la había visto desde el viernes por la mañana cuando salí de mi habitación, pretendiendo que había pasado la noche aquí como es usual.

— ¿Cómo van Sakura y tú? —preguntó ella, sonriendo felizmente.

Sonreí, pensando sobre cuán bien nos estábamos llevando antes de que todo esto pasara hace unas horas.

—Increíble. Realmente increíble —admití.

Ella me dio una brillante y feliz sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos están teniendo cuidando, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirándome con advertencia.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, mamá, Ángel está tomando la píldora —declaré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella jamás me había preguntado sobre mi vida sexual antes ¿y ahora de repente estaba interesada?—. Escucha, tengo que irme. Mebuki está de regreso así que está haciendo la cena. Sólo vine para tomar algo de ropa. —Moví el bolso en mi hombro, mirando a la puerta con ansiedad; sólo quería regresar allí rápido en caso de que ella despertara.

Mamá me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Mebuki está en casa y va a dejar que te quedes con Sakura? —preguntó, luciendo un poco sorprendida. Sonreí, sabiendo que bajo circunstancias normales

Mebuki hubiera pateado mi trasero sólo por preguntar si podía quedarme, pero con todo lo que había pasado a ella parecía no importarle.

—Sí, dijo que estaba bien. —La besé en la mejilla—. Te veo mañana en la noche cerca de las nueve cuando Naruto llegue a casa del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —dije sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

—Fue lindo verte, Sasuke —dijo sarcásticamente.

Me reí.

—Te amo, Mamá.

—También te amo —dijo, justo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la casa de Sakura, ella todavía estaba dormida en la misma posición. Sólo eran la siete treinta; quizás ella duerma toda la noche. Me acosté cerca de ella otra vez, mirando por encima de ella. Instantáneamente, se apretó cerca de mí, de la misma manera que lo hacía cada noche. La envolví fuertemente en mis brazos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peor recuerdo de mi vida. La imagen de caminar dentro mientras su padre trataba de forzarla mientras ella yacía en la alfombra del salón sangrando.

Después que él se fue, admitió que su padre la había estado tocando desde que ella tenía cinco. Después de esa confesión, nunca más habló sobre eso. Creo que lo enterró tan profundo dentro de ella y pretendió como si no hubiera pasado o algo, como en un estado de negación supongo. La única vez que veías los efectos de ello, era cuando las personas la tocaban y entraba en pánico.

Un tiempo después, Naruto trajo dos platos la comida. Miró a Sakura con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla y hacer que coma algo? —susurró.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, déjala dormir. Si despierta con hambre entonces le haré algo —dije en voz baja, mientras empezaba a comer mi pasta ávidamente. Se sentó al pie de su cama sólo viendo su sueño por un rato—. Estará bien, Naruto —prometí.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Sí lo sé. Buenas noches, Sasuke. —Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba mi plato vacío y el plato sin tocar de Sakura y se deslizó fuera de su habitación. Me envolví alrededor de ella otra vez y la vi dormir hasta que no pude quedarme despierto más tiempo.

:v


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 17

Sakura

Cuando me desperté por la mañana mi cabeza estaba palpitando. Gemí. En verdad no necesitaba un dolor de cabeza encima de todo lo demás que iba a ir mal hoy.

Sasuke todavía estaba dormido así que salí de la cama, intentando no despertarlo. Me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha. Aún estaba bajo la regadera, intentando desesperadamente no llorar mientras pensaba en la "nueva familia" de mí padre. ¿Qué en la tierra iba a decirle a este chico Sai? Suspiré y salí de la ducha, enrollándome con una toalla.

En silencio, intenté convencerme a mí misma que este chico Sai probablemente ni siquiera querría hablar conmigo hoy y que me estaba preocupando por nada. No era culpa del chico que mi padre se casara con su madre y lo hicieran mudarse aquí. Demonios, él probablemente necesitaría un amigo ahora mismo porque acabaría de dejar todo y todos los que le importaban detrás.

Caminé hacia la cama, mirando a Sasuke. Parecía tan tranquilo que casi no quería despertarlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano, sabiendo que necesitábamos prepararnos para el colegio.

— ¿Sasuke? —susurré. Se despertó al instante, lo que no era inusual, a él normalmente le costaba mucho levantarse.

—Hola —se sentó y me miró tristemente.

Sonreí de modo tranquilizador; estaba preocupado por mí, lo podía notar.

—Hola —contesté, entrando otra vez en la cama y acostándolo conmigo—. Estoy bien, deja de estresarte —prometí, suavizando las líneas fruncidas de su frente.

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó, mirándome intensamente.

Él era simplemente demasiado adorable algunas veces, de verdad no me lo merecía.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, pero estoy bien. Solamente vamos a superarlo y ver lo que tiene que decir este chico hoy —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Inclinó su cabeza y besó cada pulgada de mi rostro, haciéndome reír, antes de que se alejara hacia la ducha.

Cuando entramos en el aparcamiento del instituto una hora más tarde, Ino se acercó saltando hacia un lado del coche con una sonrisa en su cara. Abrió mi puerta.

— ¡Estoy oficialmente enamorada! —me anunció, orgullosa.

Me reí.

—De verdad. Vale… felicidades —contesté sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella se rio.

—Lo digo en serio. Hay un chico nuevo hoy, y él está _¡caliente! _—Abanicó su cara dramáticamente.

Me quedé pasmada; apostaba que era él, mi nuevo hermanastro. Bueno eso era perfecto, ahora Ino se iba a enamorar de él y estaría obligada a pasar el rato con él.

Genial, simple y jodidamente genial.

— ¿Chico nuevo? —pregunté tranquilamente. Sasuke me acarició la espalda gentilmente.

— ¡Oh, diablos sí! Deberías verlo, es delicioso, pero tú tienes a Sasuke así que lo he reservado —dijo sonriendo y saltando a mí lado—. Aún no sé su nombre, Caliente desconocido, le queda bien sin embargo. —Ella movió sus cejas hacia mí, y no pude evitar reírme.

Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que no me quieras, Ino. No estoy seguro si me gusta este nuevo comportamiento —le dijo, dándole su sonrisa coqueta.

Ella suspiró con aire soñador.

—Siempre te querré Naruto, es simplemente algo de carne fresca sobre la cual babear. Creo que tendrás que trabajar más duro por mi atención a partir de ahora

—bromeó, parpadeando hacia él mientras se encogía entre sus brazos. Él realmente parecía muy sorprendido y un poco enfadado—. Así que necesito descubrir todo sobre él. ¿Me ayudaras? —preguntó, deslizando su brazo por el mío.

Demonios no.

—Su nombre es Sai —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros e intentando ir por el enfoque casual.

Ella se rió.

—Sí que eres psíquica, ¿no? Acabas de llegar, ¿cómo sabes que se llama Sai?

—preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida.

—Es mi hermanastro.

Ella paró de caminar y me miró sorprendida.

—Estás bromeando —jadeó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Aparentemente, mi padre se volvió a casar, y su mujer ya tenía un hijo. Si es él a quien has visto, entonces tiene diecisiete años y se llama Sai —dije, encogiéndome como si pensara que no era gran cosa.

Ella gritó y entrelazó su brazo con el mío con entusiasmo.

—¡Esto es asombroso! Me lo puedes presentar, tendré ventaja sobre las zorras. —

Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No lo conozco, no puedo presentártelo —contesté tranquilamente. No quería que ella se enamorara de él; quería mantener mi distancia con cualquier cosa relacionada remotamente con mi padre.

—Tú eres tan malditamente codiciosa, ¡Sakura! De verdad, el chico más caliente es tu novio, el segundo más caliente tu hermano y el más cercano al tercer puesto ¿Tu maldito hermanastro? —gritó, mirándome con una mueca furiosa.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Karin y tres de sus pequeños clones se acercaron, todas mirando a Sasuke hambrientamente. No pude evitar sonreír cuando el brazo de Sasuke se enrollo en mi cintura.

—Hola Karin, ¿tienes mi dinero? —dije sonriendo.

Ella se burló de mí.

—Sí claro. Como si fuera posible, emo. —Ella se giró hacia Sasuke y le sonrió de forma seductora, haciendo que su agarre fuera más fuerte sobre mi cintura. —No dormiste con ella, ¿verdad, cariño? —ronroneó con confianza.

Escuché a Naruto gemir detrás de mí.

— ¡No puedo escuchar esto! Me voy a mi casillero, Saku. Si me necesitas llámame.

Tendré mi teléfono encendido —dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¿cariño? —preguntó Karin poniendo su mano sobre brazo de Sasuke.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombro.

—Un caballero nunca lo cuenta —contestó besando un lado de mi cabeza.

Me reí.

—Bueno eso no ayuda realmente con toda la cosa de reclamar mi dinero, chico amante —bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

Él suspiro dramáticamente.

—Bien. Karin le debes a Ángel cuatro mil dólares —dijo, mirándome con amor.

Ella golpeó su pie contra el suelo y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Cómo diablos has podido hacerme esto a mí? —casi le estaba gritando a

Sasuke—. ¡Se suponía que tenías que estar conmigo! ¡No puedes acostarte con alguna pequeña puta! —La gente se estaba parando a mirar ahora que su cara se volvía más y más roja. Quizás había olvidado respirar.

—Karin, salimos un par de veces —contestó Sasuke, luciendo incómodo.

— ¡No me importa cuántas veces saliéramos! ¡Soy la capitana de las porristas! Se supone que teníamos que estar juntos. No con alguna pequeña fenómeno de pelo} rosa y ojos verdes —gritó ondeando su mano hacia mí con disgusto.

No puede evitar reírme, _¿pequeña fenómeno de pelo rosa y ojos verdes? ¿_De dónde diablos salió eso?

—Woow, Karin ten cuidado, tendremos una manada de perros si tu voz se eleva más —bromeé riéndome.

Ella se giró furiosa hacia mí.

— ¡Tú, tú me has robado mí novio! Yo era su novia secreta y tú dormiste con mi chico —escupió apuntándome acusatoriamente.

Ino estalló en risas detrás de mí. Oh no, ¡Ella no ha ido por ahí!

Me paré cerca de Karin, advirtiéndola.

—Sí lo hice, y Dios fue bueno. Acepto efectivo o un cheque con garantía bancaria, lo que sea más fácil para ti. Oh, y Karin, si vuelves a gritarme así otra vez te voy a romper la cara ¿Me has entendido? —gruñí, furiosa.

Ella se estremeció apartándose ligeramente; cogí el brazo de Sasuke y lo arrastré dentro del instituto, con Ino saltando detrás de mí, partiéndose el culo de la risa.

—Debías haber abofeteado a esa perra. Amaría ver eso —gorgoreó Ino felizmente.

TenTen y Shikamaru se acercaron corriendo en ese momento.

—¿Ganaste la apuesta? —exclamó TenTen con los ojos muy abiertos.

Woow ¡Las noticias viajan rápido en este colegio!

Sasuke sonrió y me besó, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo.

—Mejor me voy. Te daré algún tiempo para que cotillees sobre mí antes de clase —dijo, sonriendo hacia mí coquetamente—. Te quiero, Ángel. —Me besó otra vez gentilmente, antes de alejarse rápidamente en dirección a su casillero.

Me quedé ahí, contándole a mis amigo sobre como habíamos estado saliendo en secreto, y sí había ganado la apuesta. Tenía mis dudas de si iba a cobrar mí dinero, sin embargo. Ino abrió su gran boca para contarles que el "Caliente chico nuevo" era mi hermanastro. Y estuve secretamente agradecida cuando la campana sonó así podía escaparme a clase. No quería seguir hablando sobre Sai. Todavía no había conocido al chico y ya era una gran parte de mí vida.

Hice mí camino hasta la clase de inglés, y tomé mi sitio normal, al lado de Ino.

Unos minutos después él entró. Supe que era él sin ni siquiera mirarlo, lo podía decir por la forma en la que Ino agarró mi brazo demasiado fuerte. Levanté la mirada y lo vi. Él, era totalmente caliente; podía ver de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Él no era tan alto como Sasuke o tan musculoso. De hecho, era un poco desgarbado, pero aprobaba totalmente. Usaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra con una sudadera negra encima. Tenía los ojos negros, su pelo oscuro era más corto que el de Sasuke, estaba desecho y un poco revuelto. Parecía un poco tímido, con los hombros encorvados como si estuviera nervioso.

Definitivamente podía ver el atractivo que tenía y también como cada chica de la clase lo estaba mirando con lujuria. Me reí; pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba. Una vez Karin pusiera sus garras en él estaría acabado.

Ino me dio un codazo para que la mirara. Vocalizo la palabra "caliente" y se abanicó el rostro, asintiendo con entusiasmo y me hizo reír más fuerte. El chico realmente estaba en algunos problemas.

—Clase, este es el nuevo estudiante. Sai —dijo la Sra. Kurenai, sonriendo hacia él cálidamente. Se giró hacia la clase y sonrió incómodo.

— ¡Te lo dije! Verdaderamente caliente —susurró Ino.

Claro que era caliente, pero no tenía nada que hacer con mi Sasuke.

—Es lindo —confirmé, asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Johnny, dinos algo sobre ti —sugirió la Sra. Kurenai.

Él se movió incómodo sobre sus pies, mirando nervioso a la clase.

—Er…. Bueno, me acabo de mudar a Konoha con mi madre y mi padrastro. Y tengo un hermano pequeño. ¿Y me gusta patinar? —dijo, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta.

—Vale, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te emparejo con alguien de mi clase así te puede mostrar tu próxima clase? —ofreció la Sra. Kurenai.

Gruñí. No había forma de que ella me eligiera, esa era la clase de cosas que pasaban en las historias cursis. Me hundí en mi silla, mirando mi libro, rezando por un escape.

— ¿Karin te ofreces voluntaria? —preguntó la Sra. Kurenai. Levanté mi cabeza y di un suspiro de alivio. Ino maldijo bajo su respiración y bajo su cabeza, obviamente quería ser voluntaria, también.

Sai hizo su camino a través de clase para sentarse cerca de Karin, quien estaba ocupada desabrochando otro botón de su ya camisa de zorra. Él sonrió hacia mí cuando pasó al lado de mi escritorio.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo tranquilamente.

—Hola, Sai —contesté un poco sorprendida.

¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre? Lo observé sentando al lado de Karin, ella inmediatamente empezó a flirtear con él, mientras solo estaba asintiendo cortésmente, pareciendo incómodo.

Ino me miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

—Pensé que no lo conocías —susurró, frunciéndome el ceño, mirándome un poco confusa.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo hago, ¿cómo demonios sabía quién era yo? Nunca lo había visto antes — contesté.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien entonces, si lo tenemos todo claro. ¿Por qué no empezamos con la lección?

—preguntó sarcásticamente. Cogí mi libro y me hundí furtivamente en mi asiento, intentando no mirar en su dirección.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana salté de mi silla y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, sin querer otra oportunidad para encontrármelo. Rezaba en silencio una y otra vez sobre mí cabeza que él no estuviera en otra de mis clases. Gracias a Dios, el resto de la mañana pasó sin más encuentros con mi nuevo hermanastro.

La gente estaba hablando mucho conmigo hoy, preguntándome si Sasuke y yo éramos pareja, querían saber cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos. Bla, bla, bla, era lo mismo una y otra vez y yo ya estaba aburrida.

—Hola Ángel —ronroneó Sasuke, cogiéndome por detrás cuando estaba parada en la cola del almuerzo con Ino y Shikamaru.

—Hola —sonreí, sintiéndome instantáneamente feliz, ahora que él estaba cerca de mí.

— ¿Cómo va tu día? —preguntó, besándome el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, he estado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Es tan malo que estoy pensando en tatuarme a través de la frente "_Sí, estoy saliendo con_

_Sasuke. Sí, gané la apuesta. Sí, él es un buen novio. No, mi hermano no enloqueció."_

Así no tendré que repetirme todo el tiempo —bromeé encogiéndome de hombros.

Él rió y me sujetó más fuerte—. A parte de la repetición, tuve clase con mi hermanastro. Él me conocía, oh sí, y va ahora mismo con esa zorra de Karin, quien por cierto, luce como si me quisiera matar. Así que mí día no está yendo muy bien, novio —dije, asintiendo discretamente hacia Sai.

— ¿Él sabía quién eras? —Sasuke preguntó, girándome ligeramente así me escondería de la vista de Sai.

—Sí. Él me saludó cuando pasó por mi lado —contesté, frunciendo, aun no entendía como me reconoció.

Sasuke se rió y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—Él probablemente no sabía quién eras, Ángel, seguramente pensó que eras caliente. No lo puedo culpar —ronroneó, sonriendo mientras su mano se movía hacia mi trasero.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Sasuke él pasó a mi lado y dijo _hola, Sakura _así que creo que sabía quién era — contesté sarcásticamente.

Él frunció y miró sobre su hombro antes de reírse con maldad.

—Él no se ve muy cómodo con Karin.

—Bueno, ¿quién demonios se encuentra cómodo cerca de Karin? Oh, sí, tú no te veías muy estresado cuando ibas con ella a todas partes —me burlé, sonriendo hacia él.

Él levantó su nariz, fingiendo un temblor.

—No me recuerdes mi estilo de vida antes de ti, Ángel. Voy a tener pesadillas — dijo con una mueca de horror, haciéndome reír.

Cogí un par de sándwiches y bebidas. Sasuke insistió en pagar y llevar la bandeja como siempre. Me dirigí hacia su mesa y me senté a su lado. Naruto ya estaba allí

Con alguno de los miembros del equipo, mis amigos se sentaron, también, tomando los últimos asientos. Desgarré la envoltura de mi sándwich y estaba a punto de morderlo cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

—Hola —dijo Sai sonriendo, estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

Tragué, sintiendo que mi estómago se hundía un poco.

—Er… hola.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo? —me preguntó mirándome de manera esperanzadora.

Vi a Naruto tensarse desde la esquina de mi ojo. Miré alrededor de la mesa completa.

—Um…. —me callé, mordiéndome el labio.

—No importa, no te preocupes. Sólo pensé que debería presentarme. —Se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose con más fuerza, cambiando de un pie a otro incómodamente.

Ino me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté, frotándome la pierna. Me miró ferozmente. Sabía exactamente por qué era, tenía que pedirle que se sentara con nosotros por ella o no escucharía el final de esto esta tarde. ¡Oh Dios, mátame ahora!—. Está bien, Sai. Agarra una silla, puedes sentarte en el extremo de aquí

—sugerí, moviendo mi bandeja para que él pudiera poner su plato y su bebida.

Él sonrió y se relajó.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo, sonriendo agradecidamente mientras se alejaba para agarrar una silla a un par de mesas de distancia.

Volteé hacia Ino, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eso dolió endemoniadamente, Ino! En serio, ¡no es tan ardiente! —le dije en un susurro gritado.

—Sí lo es. —Asintió con entusiasmo, riendo y terminé riendo con ella. Maldita chica cachonda.

Sai se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

—Así que, esto es raro, ¿eh? —afirmó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Reí incómodamente.

—Vaya, eso es un eufemismo y medio. Si piensas que es raro, prueba con desconcertante y embarazoso —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

—No soy tan malo —se quejó, fingiendo dolor.

Decidí simplemente salir de ahí y preguntar lo que me había estado molestando toda la mañana.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —pregunté en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

—Kizashi me mostró una foto tuya. Sin embargo no he visto una de tu hermano, así que no tengo idea de quién es —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Mi papá tenía una foto mía? En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Por qué demonios tendría una foto mía, y no una de Naruto? Ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en esa pregunta en caso de que se me ocurriera una respuesta que no me gustara.

Apunté a Naruto.

—Él está justo ahí. Naruto, Sai. Sai, Naruto —dije, ondeando una mano entre ellos en presentación.

—Eh, ¿cómo te va? —gruñó Naruto, su rostro era severo y para nada amigable.

Sai se retorció un poco en su asiento… Naruto podía ser bastante intimidante si quería serlo.

—Sí, bien gracias. Es bueno conocerte —respondió nerviosamente.

Ino me pateó de nuevo bajo la mesa en el lugar exacto de la vez anterior, haciéndome contraerme de dolor. La miré ferozmente en advertencia; ella obviamente quería que la presentara también.

—Sai, estos son mis amigos, Shikamaru, TenTen e Ino. Este es mi novio, Sasuke — afirmé, presentando a cada uno de los que estaban en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

Sai sonrió cálidamente.

—Oigan, lo siento, soy malo con los nombres. Probablemente los olvide en media hora —admitió, haciendo una mueca ligeramente.

Ino encendió su modo coqueteo, lanzando su cabello sobre el hombro, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Yo también soy terrible con los nombres. Tenemos algo en común —ronroneó, examinándolo lentamente. Él se echó a reír, luciendo incómodo. No parecía que estuviese acostumbrado en absoluto a la atención de las féminas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué escuela ibas antes de esta? —pregunté, tratando de ayudarlo un poco.

Me sonrió agradecidamente.

—En realidad iba a una escuela para chicos en Tokio —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. OK, eso explica el sonrojo y el estar incómodo. Casi podía ver el cerebro de Ino funcionando con la idea de enseñarle nuevos trucos y entrenarlo.

No pude evitarlo pero sentí lástima por el pobre chico.

— ¿Una escuela para chicos? Bueno eso no es divertido. —Ino sonrió, comiendo una patata frita, obviamente tratando de lucir sexy.

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas a mi lado.

—Ino, deja al pobre chico en paz, es su primer día —se burló.

Naruto miró a Ino con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Naruto estaba totalmente flechado por

Ino!

—Vi eso, Naruto —declaré, sonriéndole con complicidad. Él se estremeció y trató de parecer inocente. Sip, ¡totalmente celoso!—. Entonces, ¿qué clases tienes esta tarde? —pregunté, volteando de nuevo hacia Sai, tratando de mantener la conversación.

Me sentía un poco mal por él; obviamente estaba como pez fuera del agua aquí.

Sacó su horario y me lo tendió. Le di un vistazo y casi me ahogo con mi sándwich… tenía todas y cada una de las clases de la tarde conmigo

—Tengo las mismas —dije en voz baja, tendiéndoselo de vuelta. Sasuke frotó su mano en mi pierna tiernamente y me incliné hacia él en busca de apoyo. Sai parecía un buen chico pero no lo quería cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Probablemente podría lidiar con la conversación ocasional, pero ¿y si iba a casa y mi padre le preguntaba por mí? Él sabría demasiadas cosas sobre mí para mi gusto.

— ¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme el camino y esas cosas? — preguntó esperanzadamente. Asentí lentamente, no podía decir exactamente no.

Karin se acercó pavoneándose; ahora sólo tenía dos botones abrochados en su camisa.

—Hola, Sai. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte conmigo? —preguntó, enroscando su cabello alrededor de un dedo.

—Karin, te faltan unos cuantos botones ahí, cariño —dije inocentemente.

Me miró ferozmente.

—Se supone que luce así, fenómeno Emo —espetó repugnantemente.

—En realidad, sí creo que tienes razón. Vi que esa camisa la usaba exactamente así una prostituta en una esquina ayer por la noche —respondí, sonriendo amablemente.

— ¿Pasas el rato en las esquinas de las calles? —preguntó ella, sonriendo, obviamente pensando que había ganado.

—Cuando me encuentro con tu mamá lo hago. —Me encogí de hombros.

Sasuke y Sai estallaron en carcajadas.

—Perra —murmuró ella mientras salía echando pestes. Ino y TenTen chocaron los cinco en alto, soltando risitas tontas como chicas locas bajo los efectos de las drogas.

—Eres graciosa —dijo Sai, sonriéndome.

—Sí, creo que tal vez sólo arruiné tus posibilidades de cogértela hoy. Sin embargo te dará otra oportunidad mañana así que no te preocupes —me burlé mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo.

Él volteó la nariz hacia arriba.

—Ella ha estado volviéndome loco toda la mañana; está quejándose sobre una chica que le robó a su novio. ¿Qué clase de sujeto saldría con alguien como ella de todos modos? Debe ser total idiota —se burló, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mesa entera, excepto por Sasuke, se echó a reír.

—Er, ese idiota sería yo. Pero nosotros no estábamos saliendo —declaró Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sai se sonrojó como loco.

—Oh lo siento —murmuró, encogiéndose ligeramente de dolor.

Envolví el brazo alrededor de Sasuke.

—No te preocupes, chico amante, tu gusto ha mejorado desde entonces —dije en un arrullo, halándolo más cerca de mí.

—Ángel, mi gusto siempre ha sido el mismo. La fruta prohibida. —Se inclinó rápidamente, mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome reír tontamente. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y Sasuke se alejó con un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Dejé que Ino hablara con Sai por el resto del almuerzo, añadiendo preguntas o respuestas ocasionales cuando necesitaba hacerlo. En realidad era un chico agradable. Habría sido más sencillo si fuese un cretino, entonces de esa forma yo habría sido capaz de apartarlo y no sentirme como un pedazo de mierda después.

Le mostré sus clases y se sentaba junto a mí cuando podía. Cuando el timbre sonó para el final del día suspiré de alivio.

— ¿Entonces te diriges directamente a casa? —preguntó Sai, sonriendo, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casillero.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que esperar que Naruto y Sasuke terminen su práctica.

—Sí, ¿qué juega Naruto? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Hockey sobre hielo.

—Genial. Sabes, podría darte un aventón si quieres —ofreció—. Mi mamá y

Kizashi me compraron un auto impresionante por mi cumpleaños —añadió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sentí mi corazón hundirse ante el sonido de su nombre de nuevo, la forma en que lo usaba en una conversación casual me asustaba a muerte.

—Um, gracias por la oferta, pero los voy a esperar. Por lo general es Sasuke el que viene después porque Naruto se va a trabajar —dije rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde trabaja Naruto? —preguntó, apoyándose contra los casilleros.

—En el gimnasio Benny. —Metí los libros en mi bolso con demasiada fuerza doblando todas las páginas, porque me estaba poniendo incómoda.

—Parece que no le caigo bien a Naruto —murmuró Sai, luciendo un poco triste.

Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—No te conoce. Es sólo que esto es raro para nosotros, eso es todo. No hemos visto a nuestro padre en tres años, entonces de repente se aparece aquí y ¡bang!, tenemos otro hermano y un hermanastro. A Naruto no le gusta el cambio —expliqué, tratando de rodear el problema un poco.

Él asintió, luciendo pensativo.

—Sí, supongo que es difícil. Entonces, ¿crees que podría esperar contigo hasta que su práctica termine y nosotros podamos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco más? Quiero decir, no quiero que esto siga siendo incómodo para ninguno de nosotros, estoy aquí ahora así que creo que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible

—preguntó, mirándome esperanzadoramente.

¡Sagrados cubos de mierda! No sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada, asentí y cerré mi casillero.

— ¿Quieres que nos sentemos afuera en el frente? Por lo general me siento bajo el árbol y espero —dije mientras salíamos del edificio.

—Suena bien —acordó, siguiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé hacia el gran roble donde usualmente me sentaba y hacía mi tarea y me senté apoyándome contra éste. Él se dejó caer frente a mí, agarrando un par de hojas de hierba, jugando con ellas nerviosamente. Había una pequeña margarita al lado de mi pie, así que la recogí y la metí en la parte trasera de mi cola de caballo porque me recordaba a la que Sasuke había recogido para mí antes de la práctica de baile después de esa primera noche en que nos besamos.

Estaba tan incómoda que me retorcía en el lugar, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—Así que, tú hermano menor, Kanji… Bueno, supongo que ahora también es mi hermano, de todas formas lo que iba a decir es, ¿cómo es él? —pregunté curiosamente.

Él sonrió.

—Es lindo. Es un dolor en el trasero, especialmente cuando llora en la noche, pero es lindo. Tengo una foto si quieres verla —ofreció, sacando su billetera y tendiéndomela.

Sonreí e impacientemente la abrí, queriendo ver al pequeño bebé. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando vi la foto, no era sólo el bebé, era una foto familiar. Miré a mi padre; él estaba sonriendo orgullosamente con un brazo alrededor de su nueva esposa y el otro alrededor de Sai quien estaba sosteniendo a un niñito rubio. Mi padre parecía más viejo, su cabello había cambiado y se había vuelto un poco más opaco, pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamó la atención.

Recordaba esos ojos siendo duros y fríos y siempre furiosos, pero estaba diferente aquí, sonriente y cálido, lucía amable y bondadoso.

—Lindo, ¿eh? —dijo Sai.

Aparté mis ojos de mi padre y miré al pequeño bebé; era lindo, regordete, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa. Miré a la señora en la fotografía; ella tenía cabello marrón y ojos azules. Se veía agradable.

— ¿Esta es tu mamá? —pregunté, señalándola.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Su nombre es Akane —dijo, recuperando su billetera cuando terminé.

No podría sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi padre sonriendo. ¿Él había cambiado? Inspeccioné a Sai, parecía feliz, sin raspones o cortes, ni cojera delatora ni mueca de dolor ni nada.

—Así que, ¿te la llevas bien con él? —pregunté con curiosidad, observando su rostro por su reacción.

— ¿Con Kanji? Sí él está bien. Será mejor cuando sea más grande y pueda hacer más cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tragué.

—No, me refiero a mi padre —aclaré, tratando de no retroceder ante la idea de él.

Sai se encogió de hombros y asintió, pero no dijo nada—. Debe ser difícil tener a un tipo viniendo después de años de ser sólo tú y tu mamá —declaré, tratando de empujar por una respuesta.

¿Mi padre estaba lastimándolo a él también, o tal vez al bebé, o a su mamá?

Inmediatamente estuve agradecida de que no hubiera otra chica viviendo con él. El abuso físico era malo; Naruto se llevó la peor parte de eso, pero el abuso sexual, eso dejaba cicatrices mentales que sabía que todavía no habían terminado. Los recuerdos de esos domingos destellaron en mi mente y me mordí el interior de la mejilla para evitar llorar.

Él asintió y miró al suelo.

—Fue un poco difícil, pero ellos han estado juntos por más de dos años ahora, así que… —Su voz se desvaneció, y se encogió de hombros. Abrí la boca para empujar el asunto más allá pero él me interrumpió—. Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos Sasuke y tú? —preguntó, arrancando un poco más de hierba y rodándola en sus manos para hacer una bola.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Sasuke.

—Una semana y media.

—Él es amigo de tu hermano, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí. Lo he conocido desde que tenía cuatro años —confirmé, amando hablar de

Sasuke. Incluso estaba extrañándolo en realidad. Me quedé acostumbrada a verlo todo el día el fin de semana así que era difícil volver a verlo sólo durante el almuerzo—. Así que, cuéntame más acerca de ti —sugerí, acostándome sobre mi vientre y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, mirándolo.

Él se acostó también y habló sobre su vida, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Era un patinador aficionado y entraba en competiciones y otras cosas los fines de semana, hacía acrobacias y piruetas. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Nunca ha tenido una novia. Su comida favorita era el pollo al curry. Acababa de comenzar a decirle la mía cuando divisé a Sasuke trotando hacia mí a través del estacionamiento, tan apuesto que era casi doloroso mirarlo. Me puse de pie de un salto y sonreí cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome y estrellando sus labios contra los míos. Le devolví el beso hambrientamente.

Él se apartó después de unos segundos.

—Necesito tener algo de tiempo a solas contigo —susurró mientras me besaba de nuevo, más tierno esta vez.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué, justo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? —bromeé.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero puedo esperar hasta el estacionamiento en la parte de atrás del gimnasio después de que dejemos a Naruto —sugirió, sonriendo perversamente.

—En tus sueños, Sasuke —dije, riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente —acordó mientras me bajaba, sosteniéndome cerca de su lado, riendo ante mi expresión horrorizada. Sai se empujó hacia arriba y estaba allí parado torpemente—. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica por mí —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo amigablemente.

—Sí, no hay problema —murmuró nerviosamente Sai, pateando su zapato contra la hierba. Naruto caminó hacia nosotros, mirando entre Sai y yo con una expresión confundida—. Bueno, supongo que los veré mañana chicos. Gracias por dejarme pasar el tiempo contigo, Sakura —dijo Sai, sonriendo.

—Sí, fue divertido. Oye, vamos a ver ese auto tuyo antes de que te vayas —sugerí, asintiendo hacia atrás al estacionamiento. Él sonrió orgullosamente.

— ¿Qué auto tienes? —preguntó Naruto curiosamente y comenzamos a caminar.

Sabía que eso atraparía el interés de Naruto. Sonreí y tiré de Sasuke un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Naruto y Sai fueran al frente, dándoles un pequeño momento. Naruto necesitaba ver por sí mismo que Sai estaba bien antes de que dejara de fruncirle el ceño. Para el momento en que los alcanzamos, Naruto estaba sentado detrás del volante de un BMW Z4 azul medianoche, frotando sus manos por el tablero cariñosamente.

—Oh mierda, este es un bonito auto —ronroneó Sasuke, deslizando la mano por el techo con los ojos ensanchados. Agarró mi mano y me acercó a él—. Cuando sea un jugador de hockey multimillonario, te compraré uno de estos —declaró, enredando su mano en mi cabello, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir ligeramente ingrávida.

Me presioné contra él y mordí ligeramente su barbilla.

—Prefiero tener un Ferrari —bromeé.

Él suspiró dramáticamente.

—Vaya, OK, espero firmar con un buen equipo si vas a ser así de exigente — respondió, mientras me besaba, haciéndome anhelar que deslizara sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Después de otros diez minutos de babear sobre el auto de Sai finalmente salimos y fuimos a dejar a Naruto en el trabajo. Salté al asiento delantero y sostuve la mano de Sasuke durante todo el camino a casa, emocionada por un momento de intimidad. No es que fuese a ser fácil con mi mamá en casa durante la semana, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos. Incluso sólo abrazarse en el sofá sonaba como el cielo justo ahora.

La verdad no estaba muy segura de a quien poner en el papel del hermanastro, pero al final me decidí por Sai, espero les haya gustado ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 19

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Sasuke se había escabullido por mi ventana, fui a la cocina para ver a Naruto, sentado ahí conversando con mi mamá.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente.

Mamá me miró un tanto sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz esta mañana? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Sonreí y reprimí una risita tonta, no podía decirle que mi sexy novio me había dado una muy buena razón para sonreír antes de salir por mi ventana. Así que en vez de eso, solo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no estarlo? —contesté, mirando a todos lados, menos a Naruto.

Probablemente sabía la razón exacta para mi feliz, y satisfecha, cara—. Así que,

Naruto, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —Me burlé, sentándome al lado suyo.

Negó con la cabeza, luciendo confundido.

—No. ¿Debería haber algo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja con recelo.

—Tú, enamorándote de mi mejor amiga, ¿tal vez? —sugerí, golpeándolo con mi hombro suavemente.

Se quedó sin aliento, derramó una cucharada de cereal en el mostrador de la cocina, se serenó rápidamente y me sonrió con satisfacción.

—No estoy enamorado tu mejor amiga. Ése es tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo sarcásticamente. No podía parar de reírme, ponerse a la defensiva no ayudaba mucho en su caso, si no sentía nada por ella entonces sólo habría estado de acuerdo o hecho algún comentario cachondo.

—Sí, claro. Como digas, Naruto. Te estoy vigilando. Sólo no la lastimes —le advertí, tomando un tazón y poniendo un poco de cereal.

Sasuke entró por la puerta, y me imagino que si mi cara se veía como la suya, entonces probablemente eso era por lo que mi mamá estaba preguntándome porque estaba tan contenta. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días —saludó, chocando los puños con Naruto al pasar.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Desayunas? —ofreció mi mamá, levantando un poco de pan.

Asintió, sonriendo agradecido.

—Claro, Mebuki, eso sería genial. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

—Oye, Ángel. Te extrañé la noche anterior —me susurró.

Oí el "aww" en voz baja de mi madre y traté de no reír.

—Oh lo hiciste, ¿eh? —dije, golpeando su mano, mientras él la movía hacia abajo entre mis piernas por debajo del mostrador.

Rió y se puso a mi lado.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Me gustó dormir contigo la otra noche. Tal vez tu mamá me dejará dormir con ustedes de ahora en adelante —dijo, mirando a mi mamá esperanzado.

—No presiones, Sasuke —replicó ella, rodando los ojos.

Él se rió.

—Oye, ¡valía la pena intentarlo! —indicó, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y mirándola un poco avergonzado.

—Siempre fuiste descarado —murmuró mi madre, sonriendo mientras ponía tres rebanadas de pan tostado en frente de él.

—Estaba preguntándole a Naruto sobre su enamoramiento con Ino —le conté a

Sasuke, queriendo cambiar el tema de mi vida sexual y él durmiendo en mi cama.

Le había hablado a Sasuke acerca de Naruto e Ino la noche anterior. Me dijo que no había notado nada, pero que iba a observarlo hoy por mí.

—No estás enamorado de una de dieciséis años, ¿verdad Naruto? ¿Qué clase de chico de dieciocho años podría siquiera ver a una de dieciséis de esa manera? —Sasuke preguntó, fingiendo un shock, usando las palabras Naruto de un par de semanas atrás.

Naruto lo miró fijamente con advertencia.

—Ja, Ja. Ustedes dos son tan graciosos —gruñó, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba para ir a vestirse.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, había una multitud cerniéndose sobre el auto de Sai. Estaba parado ahí torpemente, lucía realmente incómodo, mientras los chicos le hablaban sobre su auto y las chicas le coqueteaban descaradamente, tratando de meterlo en la parte posterior del mismo. Karin, como siempre, estaba en el frente.

—Wow, ¡tenemos algunas zorras en esta escuela! —susurré a Sasuke. Asintió con la cabeza, observando sin impresionarse.

—Sip.

—Quizá deberías ir a ayudarlo. Luce muy incómodo —sugerí, mirando a Sasuke suplicante.

Suspiró y me rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente agradable todo el tiempo? — preguntó, besándome suavemente antes de caminar en dirección al auto de

Sai. Lo vi agitar las manos en un gesto de "se acabó", haciendo que la mitad de los chicos se fueran inmediatamente. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Sai, mientras lo conducía lejos de la multitud hacia la escuela, al tiempo que Sai lo miraba agradecido. Sonreí para mí. Realmente tengo el novio más adorable en este mundo.

Ino saltó sobre mí.

— ¿Dónde está el trasero sexy de tu hermano? —preguntó.

Naruto aclaró su garganta detrás de ella. Se volteó y le sonrió.

—Lo siento, debería haber dicho, el trasero sexy de tu _hermanastro _—corrigió, guiñándole un ojo, su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa de satisfacción

—Finalmente me di cuenta que no estoy interesado, pero todavía tratas de entrar en la familia, ¿eh?

Ella río.

—Algo así. Tal vez ya no me gusten los rubios, o tal vez tú has perdido tu encanto

—contestó, sonriendo con satisfacción a su vez.

Casi me ahogué en una carcajada. Naruto amaba ir detrás de las chicas, me di cuenta que nunca había querido a nadie que no podía tener antes y honestamente creo que quería a Ino, ahora sólo porque no estaba interesada. La arrastré a través de las puertas y divisé a Sasuke y Sai conversando contra sus casilleros.

—Hey —saludé, sonriendo mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de

Sasuke.

—Hey, Sakura. ¿Cómo estas hoy? —preguntó Sai educadamente.

—Excelente, ¿y tú? —pregunté tratando de no reír mientras la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de mis jeans, frotando la mano por mi trasero suavemente.

—Estoy bien —asintió con la cabeza. Ino le sonreía seductoramente junto a mí.

—Le estaba contando a Sai acerca del partido de hockey sobre hielo — intervino Sasuke, apretando mi trasero con suavidad. Le sonreí dulcemente mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

¡Maldito chico pervertido! Sacó sus manos de mis jeans riendo para sus adentros.

—Sí, voy a ir al juego del viernes. ¿Crees que pueda sentarme contigo? —preguntó

Sai, mirándome esperanzado.

—Puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres —ofreció Ino, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, mientras lo miraba.

Él se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias. Me gustaría eso —estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

—Vamos entonces, vayamos a clase —sugerí, rodando mis ojos. Esos dos no pararían hasta el final, porque por la mirada en el rostro de Ino, no pararía hasta que fuera suyo, y al él parecía gustarle también. Me volteé para alejarme pero me detuve cuando vi a Karin caminado hacia mí con una expresión de odio en su rostro. Ella prácticamente tiró un sobre marrón en mis manos mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Sigo pensado que hiciste trampa, pero la gente dice que es justo que recibas el dinero, así que aquí está, zorra emo —gruñó furiosa.

¡Caramba! ¿Acababa de darme más de cuatro mil dólares? ¿En realidad gané el dinero?

Ino se acercó a mí.

—Karin, es mejor que vuelvas al infierno de donde saliste —bufó enojada.

Sonreí felizmente.

—Está bien Ino, no hay problema. Gracias por esto, Karin —digo, agitando el sobre con orgullo.

—Asegúrate de que no se pierda —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

No tenía duda en mi mente de que ella tenía alguna clase de plan que probablemente me involucrase a mi tirando el dinero por el desagüe o prendiéndole fuego. De repente, tuve una gran idea, que en serio podría molestarla. Sonreí ampliamente mientras me volteaba hacia Sasuke. Me acerqué a mientras metía el dinero en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, metiendo toda mi mano hacia abajo también. Sasuke gruñó y me miró sorprendido

—Cuida esto por mí, novio, lo sacaré después —susurré provocativamente, mientras lo acercaba a mí para que me besara. Oí a la gente aclamar y aplaudir, chicos diciendo cosas como "oh sí" y "lindo". Sonreí contra sus labios y lo empuje un poco. Alcé la vista justo para ver a Karin marcharse echando chispas en la dirección opuesta.

Me eché a reír, Sasuke me agarró y me besó de nuevo, levantándome del suelo. El timbre sonó y las personas comenzaron a entrar a clase. Me quedé atrás con Sasuke, sin querer romper el beso. No puedo creer que gané ¡cuatro mil dólares! ¿Qué demonios podía comprar con eso?

Me bajó suavemente al suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso fue tan gracioso, su cara estaba para un fotografía —dijo riendo.

—Tu cara estaba para una fotografía —contesté, pellizcando su nariz suavemente.

—Sí, bueno, no esperaba que metieras dinero dentro de mis pantalones como si fuera alguna clase de stripper —sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Así que, ¿en qué vas a gastar tu dinero Ángel? —preguntó, mientras quitaba el sobre de sus jeans y me lo daba.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

—No tengo idea. ¿Qué deberíamos comprar? La mitad es tuya.

—No necesito nada, ya tengo todo lo que podría desear, justo aquí —dijo, agarrando con sus manos mi trasero.

—Mi trasero, ¿eso es todo lo que quieres? —pregunté, riendo.

Sonrió.

—Técnicamente, es mi trasero ahora, ¿cierto? —se burló de mí, antes de besar mi cuello.

—Por ahora —bromeé mientras lo empujaba. Me abaniqué con el sobre—. Ahora que tengo lo que quería, no estoy segura de que haya algo en esta relación para mí.

Rió y rodó los ojos, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Vamos, te llevaré a clase —sugirió, conduciéndonos por el pasillo.

Le tendí el sobre a Sasuke.

— ¿Podrías cuidar de esto por mí? No confió en mí para hacerlo, probablemente lo perderé —me estremecí ante la idea de perder todo el dinero.

Sonrió y lo tomó, doblándolo en dos y deslizándolo dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

— ¿Y que si lo pierdo? —preguntó.

Sonreí mientras buscábamos mi clase, lo acerqué a mí, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Entonces tendrás que pagarme de igual manera —respiré, dándole un besito a sus labios y caminando a mi clase rápidamente.

Karin me miró fijamente cunado pasé y me senté al lado de Ino y Sai, en el asiento que me habían guardado. Para mi suerte, el profesor también estaba retrasado, de otra manera me habría ganado una detención.

El mes siguiente pasó muy rápido. Sasuke seguía siendo el novio más adorable del mundo, llevándome a citas, comprándome flores y chocolates. Naruto seguía siendo sobreprotector como de costumbre, nada iba a cambiar con eso.

Mi mamá volvió a trabajar pero estuvo devuelta en casa dos semanas, porque tenía que quedarse debido al lanzamiento de un nuevo producto o algo así. Ino seguía coqueteando con Sai, para el disgusto de Naruto. Sasuke me contó que había hablado con Naruto acerca de ella, al parecer, él no quería salir con Ino, sólo no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera detrás de alguien más, cuando solía estar detrás de él. Se sentía un poco dejado de lado, aparentemente. Así que, para solucionar el problema se acostó con un par de chicas extra y se sintió mucho mejor.

Nuestra relación con Sai había cambiado también. De hecho, era un amigo muy cercano ahora; era un buen chico y parecía aumentar su confianza cada día.

Creo que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la influencia de Ino. Habían estado saliendo un par de veces, y Ino me dijo que él la había besado la anterior noche, con lo que estaba encantada. Realmente le gustaba, y creo que a él también le gustaba ella, lo cual era muy dulce.

Sai había estado yendo a ver los partidos de hockey de los viernes con nosotros por las últimas dos semanas, incluso había venido a nuestra "fiesta después del partido" por un par de horas también. Nunca hablamos de mi padre, nunca me preguntó algo acerca de él y no saqué el tema. De vez en cuando, lo mencionaba de paso, cosas que tenían que ver con su vida o casa, y cada vez me hacía sentir enferma y un poco nerviosa.

Hoy era domingo, iba con Sai, a verlo en una competencia de skate.

Cuando paró con su auto enfrente de mi casa, justo después del almuerzo, le di un beso de despedida a Sasuke y reí ante sus pucheros.

—Deja de hacer pucheros Sasuke. Estaré devuelta en un par de horas —dije, riendo.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

— ¿Pero por qué no puedo ir? Los domingos son _mis _días —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí.

—Sasuke, ya te lo dijo, sólo podía conseguir un pase de invitado. ¡Me pidió que fuera con él! Deja de quejarte. Nos vemos más tarde —le ordené, besándolo de nuevo mientras me levantaba—. Te amo —juré, a la vez que agarraba mis llaves y el teléfono celular.

—Te amo más, Ángel —gritó mientras abría la puerta y corría hacia el coche.

—Hey —saludó Sai, sonriendo mientras me subía a su brillante auto deportivo.

—Hey. ¿Ya estás mentalizado y listo para la competencia? —pregunté, sonriendo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy un poco nervioso. El nuevo truco que he estado practicando sigue saliéndome mal. Voy a quedar como un idiota si fracaso —refunfuñó, haciendo una mueca.

—No fracasarás Sai. Ten algo de confianza —le respondí con firmeza.

Sonrió y rodó los ojos, conduciendo al parque de skate donde habían colocado una enorme rampa de media pipa. Sai había estado tratando de enseñarme algunas cosas acerca del skate pero para ser honesta, como la mayoría de las cosas deportivas, me entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. Si no estaban bailando, entonces no estaba realmente interesada.

Por lo general me gustaba ver a Sasuke jugar, pero eso era sólo para verlo en su sexy uniforme.

La rampa que habían colocado era absolutamente enorme. Me sentí un poco enferma cuando la miré. Era tan alta, por lo menos quince pies de altura de cada lado.

—Umm, Sai, ¿estás seguro acerca de esto? —pregunté, mientras caminábamos al stand de iniciación. Sai entregó nuestros pases de competidores y nos dieron las bandas amarillas para la muñeca y saludamos.

—Sakura, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes —rió mientras me arrastraba hasta la zona de patinaje donde la gente estaba dando vueltas esperando para continuar y practicar.

—Mierda, Sai, ¡es tan alto! ¿Qué pasa si te lastimas? —pregunté, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

—Hey, termina eso ahora mismo. Me dijiste en el coche que tenga algo de confianza, espero que hagas lo mismo —dijo sonriéndome, abiertamente. Vaya, tenía confianza, ¡pero dolería caer de allí! Nos sentamos allí viendo a los otros skaters dar sus vueltas. Los trucos que estaban haciendo me dejaron alucinada, saltos mortales, sosteniéndose de las manos, todo en lo que pudieras pensar.

Todo el tiempo sólo me sentí cada vez peor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder verlo haciéndolo. Después de una hora, Sai fue llamado para ir y estar listo, y mi corazón empezó a tratar de salir de mi pecho.

—Oh Dios. Por favor, ten cuidado —le supliqué.

—Voy a tratar. Pero si me muero, puedes tener mi auto —replicó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Sólo si puedo volver a rociarlo de rosa —bromeé, tratando de no mostrarle que estaba aterrorizada. Se echó a reír y se alejó rápidamente a la zona de calentamiento por un par de minutos.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno, no podía respirar. Lo vi subir las escaleras hasta la cima de la plataforma y posicionarse al final, con el consejo de inclinarse a la espera. Me sonrió y traté de devolverle la sonrisa, estoy bastante segura de que mi expresión parecía más una mueca de pesar. El silbato sonó, y se tiró. Apreté los ojos, cerrados, escuchando el aplauso y la alegría de la gente, pero no quería ver.

Sabía que en el momento en que abriera mis ojos, caería y se rompería el cuello.

Después de una hora, bueno, sentí como si fuera una hora, probablemente fuera aproximadamente un minuto, la gente aplaudió como loca, así que por casualidad abrí mis ojos. Sai estaba caminando por las escaleras, sin huesos rotos ni sangre.

Salté de la silla y aplaudí junto con los demás, decidiendo fingir que lo había observado. La próxima vez tendría que decirle que no podía venir. Sólo gasté su boleto de repuesto cuando ni siquiera lo vi.

Hizo un trote corto y me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Eso fue impresionante! —gorjeé con entusiasmo.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sí? ¿Se veía bien a través de tus parpados? —preguntó, riendo más fuerte.

Lo miré con tono de disculpa.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! No podía verte, Sai. Me sentía tan enferma. Tenía tanto miedo, simplemente no pude —dije disculpándome.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, está bien. Sin embargo, aterricé —se jactó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, escuché a la gente animada —dije un poco avergonzada. Me sentía muy culpable. Me trajo aquí para verlo y darle apoyo y ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Supongo que era una hermanastra inútil.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y me dio un resumen de todo lo que me había perdido y otras cosas para ser contadas.

Sai fue uno de los últimos en hacerlo, así que no tuvimos que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que los resultados fueran anunciados. Cuando el hombre entró en el escenario agarré su mano nerviosamente, rogando que haya obtenido buenos resultados.

—Está bien, así que tuvimos algunos trucos excelentes hoy. Los jueces quedaron muy impresionados, así que felicitaciones —el hombre se paró en la pequeña plataforma—. Bien, entonces, en orden inverso. Viniendo en el tercer lugar con un puntaje de cuarenta y cuatro puntos de cincuenta, es… Sai —llamó.

Chillé y salté sobre él con entusiasmo mientras se reía.

— ¡Oh Dios, Sai, eso es impresionante! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —me entusiasme, casi llorando.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias, Sakura. Será mejor que vaya a buscar mi trofeo —asintió hacia el escenario. Me quedé allí animando y aplaudiendo como una idiota, mientras subía y conseguía su trofeo de plata. Volvió corriendo y me abrazó girándome en un círculo.

—Sai, eso es tan bueno. Déjame verlo —prácticamente lo arrebaté de sus manos y observé el trofeo de plata con un pequeño hombre en una patineta.

—Estoy muy contento con cuarenta y cuatro puntos. Es mi mejor resultado — sonrió con orgullo.

—Hey, ¿vamos comer algo para celebrar? Yo invito —sugerí, felizmente.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que cambiarme primero; realmente no puedo salir así

—miró abajo a su camiseta rasgada, pantalones cortos de patinador, sucias zapatillas de deporte, haciendo una mueca.

¿Por qué diablos iba a necesitar cambiarse?

—Sai, no me importa qué te pongas —dije con honestidad, mientras comenzábamos a caminar de regreso a su coche.

Se echó a reír.

—Sakura, estoy hecho un lío. Estas son mis ropas de competencia. Siempre llevo la misma cosa; son como mi ropa de la suerte. Están todas rasgadas y sucias. Además, estoy sudado y eso —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Subimos al auto—.

Voy a hacer una parada en casa y me cambiaré, luego podemos irnos —dijo mientras sacaba el auto de la playa de estacionamiento.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Quiere que yo vaya a su casa?

Empecé a sentirme mal. No podía ir, no quería ver a mi padre, no podía. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a no enloquecer. Sasuke no estaba aquí, así que no quería tener un ataque de pánico.

—No puedo —susurré.

Me miró, confundido.

— ¿No puedes ir a cenar? —preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loca, probablemente porque era mi idea, en primer lugar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir a tu casa, Sai. Por favor, no puedo verlo —supliqué, cuando continuó en la dirección opuesta de mi casa.

— ¿Kizashi? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta. Me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Sasuke, tratando de mantener la calma. Pensé en el color de sus ojos, cómo se sentía su pelo cuando pasaba mis manos a través de él, el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sai, sonando afectado.

Asentí débilmente.

—No quiero verlo, Sai —susurré, dándome vuelta en mi asiento para mirarlo.

Él estaba tratando de ver el camino y mirarme, al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó en voz baja. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía hablar de ello, sobre todo no con él, era su padrastro, por amor de Dios, vivía con él.

—Yo no, por favor —rogué con mis ojos. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—No está ahí de todos modos. Se fue el fin de semana con mamá y Kanji. No volverán hasta tarde, esta noche —dijo.

¿No estaba allí?

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

Asintió y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

—Positivo. Fueron a Mersey el fin de semana para ver a mis abuelos. No estarán volviendo hasta las diez o algo así.

Lo miré para asegurarme de que no estaba mintiendo o tratando de engañarme o algo así. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Sai era un muy buen tipo, no me haría algo así, no me mentiría.

—Está bien —acordé, en voz baja.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar a la carretera.

—Por lo tanto, ¿puedo saber por qué tú y Naruto odian tanto a Kizashi? —preguntó con curiosidad. Cerré los ojos, realmente no quería tener esta conversación con él, con nadie. Incluso Ino no sabía ningún detalle acerca de mi padre y de mi infancia.

—Sai, no quiero hablar de ello. Está en el pasado, prefiero que se quede ahí — contesté, rezando para que lo dejara.

Asintió con la cabeza, viéndose un poco decepcionado y triste.

—Está bien. Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, puedes hacerlo. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras entraba en una calle muy bonita. Asentí mirando por la ventana, las casas eran enormes, con grandes coches de lujo en las entradas. Se puso en el camino de entraba y miré a la gran casa azul pálido. Se veía como si mi padre la hubiera hecho, ciertamente, por sí mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no está aquí? —cuestioné nerviosa, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el lado de Sai.

—Estoy seguro. El coche ni siquiera está aquí —confirmó, moviendo una mano al estacionamiento vacío. Me relajé y seguí muy de cerca de Sai, hasta la casa.

Apenas podía respirar. Al abrir la puerta de entrada me apoderé de la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Rió entre dientes.

—Sakura, no hay nadie aquí —me aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirándome dentro de la casa. Era preciosa—.

¿Quieres un trago? —ofreció, llevándome a la cocina.

—Um, claro —miré alrededor, a todos los adornos y muebles caros—. Podría caber toda mi casa en tu sala de estar y cocina —dije, sonriendo.

Se echó a reír.

—Está casa es agradable, pero es demasiado grande para nosotros. No sé por qué este tipo de casa tan cara.

— ¿Qué hace mi padre ahora entonces? —pregunté con curiosidad, cuando me entregó una lata de Pepsi.

—Acciones y participaciones. Es un gran agente de bolsa o algo, realmente no lo entiendo. Hace un montón de dinero, sin embargo —dijo, casualmente.

Todavía estaba haciendo eso, entonces, eso era lo que hacía cuando éramos niños.

No quería hablar más de él; estar en su casa me estaba volviendo bastante loca.

—Por lo tanto, tú e Ino, ¿huh? —bromeé, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es bonita —murmuró nervioso.

Sonreí al ver su sonrojo, era realmente adorable.

—Dijo que la besaste —levanté las cejas con entusiasmo, a la espera de más detalles. Tenía la visión de ella del "beso perfecto", ahora quería la suya.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, ¿dijo que le gustó? —preguntó, ruborizándose más fuerte.

¡Oh infiernos, si lo hizo!

—Sí, le gustó mucho —confirmé, meneándole las cejas.

Largó una carcajada.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso —parecía tan aliviado que no podía dejar de reír—.

Estaba pensando en invitarla a salir, correctamente, ya sabes, siendo exclusivo.

¿Crees que iría por eso? —preguntó, mirándome con esperanza.

Sonreí al ver su cara de preocupación.

—Claro que iría por eso —a Ino realmente le gustaba, sin duda sería exclusiva.

Se rió y desordenó la parte de atrás de su pelo.

— ¡Increíble! Gracias, Sakura.

—Ve a cambiarte, entonces, y después vamos a comer. Estoy muerta de hambre — instruí, asintiendo hacia el pasillo.

—Está bien, estaré en cinco minutos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedes ducharte y esas cosas si quieres, no me importa esperar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que huelo? —preguntó, riendo, mientras se abría camino a la sala.

—Bueno, estaba tratando de ser cortés —bromeé. Se rió y rebotó por las escaleras.

Me senté en el mostrador de la cocina, bebiendo felizmente mi Pepsi, jugando con su trofeo, cuando oí la puerta abrirse y a una mujer hablando.

—No, sólo tengo que darle un poco de medicina y ponerlo en la cama —dijo.

Sentí mi aliento entrecortado en la garganta.

—Bueno, no ha dejado de estar malditamente llorando —espetó mi padre, sonando molesto.

Salté de la silla tan rápido que casi me caigo. Me mudé al otro lado del mostrador, teniendo que poner algo entre nosotros, estaba viniendo hasta aquí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. No podía respirar correctamente. Había una puerta detrás de mí, agarré la manija, desesperadamente buscando alejarme antes de que él llegue. No podía verlo; no podía dejar que me viera. Agitando la manija rápidamente me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a picarme en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Kizashi. Lo pondré en la cama en un minuto, dormirá —dijo la mujer, en voz baja.

—Que esté malditamente mejor, me está dando un dolor de cabeza —gruñó furioso.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, agarrando mi celular. A quién pensaba llamar, no sabía. Sasuke y Naruto estaban demasiado lejos, y Sai probablemente en la ducha.

No había nadie, sin ayuda; estaba sola en mi horror. Me di la vuelta frente a la puerta, esperando a que entrara. Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, ¿realmente iba a vomitar?

La señora entró, llevando un niño lloriqueando en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y saltó una milla, obviamente, no sabiendo que estaba aquí.

—Hola, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que Sai tenía amigos —dijo, sonriéndome con gusto. Era muy bonita, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Sai tiene amigos aquí? —preguntó mi padre, mientras caminaba a través de la puerta.

Me sentí mareada, mis piernas estaban débiles, se veía casi exactamente como él mismo, sólo un poco mayor, un poco menos de pelo y más gris. Sus ojos eran duros y severos, como solían ser, no como la foto que Sai me mostró. No había cambiado en absoluto.

Me miró, sus ojos rastrillando sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me quedaba ahí, sin poder moverme, sin poder respirar. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo.

Estaba aterrorizada, y esta vez no tenía a Naruto para protegerme. El hombre que arruinó mi infancia, la niñez de mi hermano, estaba de pie a menos de quince metros de mí.

—Sakura —dijo en voz baja. Sonrió y sentí aumentar la bilis en mi garganta

:v


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi kishimoto, la historia es originaria de Kirsty Moseley, yo solo tome todo prestado :p

Capítulo 20

Sakura? —repitió la señora, mirando entre él y yo—. ¿Tu hija, Sakura? —preguntó, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Mi padre asintió con la cabeza, sin separar sus ojos de los míos. Me sentí como un venado atrapado en los faros de un coche que se aproxima y lo único que puede hacer es prepararse para el impacto.

—Bueno, es grandioso al fin conocerte. He oído a Kizashi y Sai hablar tanto de ti que ya siento como si te conociera —dijo la señora, sonriéndome con gusto.

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien, que no estaba a punto de desmayarme en cualquier segundo, que no estaba a unos cinco segundos de tumbar la casa a gritos.

—Igualmente, Akane —contesté en voz baja, arrastrando mis ojos de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura? —preguntó mi padre, levantando las cejas y sonriendo con una media sonrisa. El sonido de su voz envió escalofríos por mi columna mientras trataba desesperadamente de no recordar mi infancia. Tenía pesadillas con su voz, sus ojos, la forma en que se paraba tan derecho y cómo sus puños siempre estaban cerrados, igual que ahora.

—Yo... yo vine con Sai. Él está... él esta se está cambiando —tartamudeé.

Inmediatamente me regañé mentalmente por mi tartamudez. Sus viejas reglas volvieron, enderézate, habla claro, no murmures.

Akane sonrió.

—Bueno, es genial que estés aquí. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Creo que vamos a pedir comida, porque no tenemos muchos alimentos aquí. No pensábamos volver hasta tarde esta noche, pero Kanji ha estado enfermo toda la semana, así que volvimos temprano —explicó Akane mientras besaba la cabeza del bebé con suavidad. Ella parecía muy agradable, demasiado buena para este imbécil abusador.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de nuevo. Me temblaban las manos, así que las apreté juntas con fuerza, tratando de mantener el control y no lanzarme al suelo a llorar.

— ¿Estás segura? No es molestia. Nos encantaría que te quedaras para la cena, ¿no es así, Kizashi? —continuó, sonriéndole, completamente ajena a lo que yo estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla en estos momentos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, su mirada viajó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir escalofrío.

—Estoy segura, gracias —dije en voz baja, quebrándome un poco al final.

El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo. Los ojos de Akane se agrandaron mientras miraba a Kizashi.

—Voy a darle un poco de medicina y a dormirlo —dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia la despensa, de la que sacó una botella de medicina y una cuchara.

Mi padre anduvo un par de pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedí contra la puerta, mi respiración salió entrecortada. Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono abierto y marqué el número de Sai, era la persona más cercana, si tan sólo pudiera llamarlo y decirle de alguna manera que bajara, podríamos irnos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? He estado tratando de verte por años, pero tu hermano no me dejó —afirmó con sorna en la palabra hermano.

¿Había estado tratando de verme y Naruto no me dijo? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a decirme algo así? Conociendo a Naruto, probablemente pensó que me estaba protegiendo. Miré a la madre de Sai en busca de ayuda, ella estaba regresando la botella de medicina.

—He estado muy bien, gracias —contesté. Miré mi teléfono, que todavía estaba tratando de conectar, Sai no respondía. ¡Maldita sea!

—Voy a llevar a Kanji a la cama y vuelvo para hacer un poco de café o algo. —

Sugirió Akane, sonriéndome amablemente.

—Está bien, amor —respondió mi padre, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Tragué saliva, ¡no podía estar allí sola con él!

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunté con desesperación. Akane me miró un poco sorprendida—. Me gustaría ver el cuarto de Kanji, si eso está bien —mentí con rapidez. De ninguna forma me quedaría aquí con él.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Sakura. Kanji no está bien. Puedes ver su habitación en otro momento —interrumpió mi padre antes de que Akane pudiera contestar.

Akane sonrió.

—Ya vuelvo. —Se dirigió fuera de la habitación con el niño aferrado a su cuello.

Di un paso a un lado y casi salgo corriendo de la habitación después de ella. Tan pronto lo pasé, agarró mi muñeca, halándome para que me detuviera, lo que casi me hace caer. Sentí el grito tratar de salir de mi garganta, pero me lo tragué, no podía demostrarle cuanto poder tenía sobre mí.

—Te ves hermosa, Sakura. Igual a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. Siempre has sido un jodido durazno —ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

Levanté mi rodilla y le di un rodillazo tan fuerte como pude en la ingle, tirando mi brazo de su agarre y corriendo por el pasillo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron llevarme. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde debía ir. Había venido en el coche de Sai, así que no quería simplemente salir corriendo de la casa sin un lugar al que ir.

En vez de eso, corrí hacia las escaleras, pasando el pasillo hasta que me detuve en una puerta con un anuncio de "_Entre bajo su propio riesgo_" colgando. Tenía que ser la habitación de Sai. No me molesté en tocar, sino que entré azotando la puerta detrás de mí y estallando en sollozos histéricos mientras me inclinaba contra ella.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Sai. Alcé la vista y allí estaba, de pie envuelto en tan sólo una toalla, con el cuerpo mojado acabando de salir de la ducha. Me retiré de la puerta y me lancé hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ignorando el agua que goteaba de su pelo sobre mí mientras sollozaba en su cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sakura, por amor de Dios! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desesperadamente mientras frotaba las manos por mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

—Necesito ir a casa. ¡Necesito irme, ahora mismo! —grité. Mis piernas apenas me sostenían, él estaba soportando a la mayor parte de mi peso. Probablemente lo estaba lastimando dada la fuerza con que me aferraba a él, pero no se quejaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, separándome para mirarme.

— ¿Sai, por favor? —Me atraganté.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me arrastró hasta la cama para que me sentara.

—Tengo que vestirme —dijo, ruborizándose.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginar a Sasuke, lo necesitaba para calmarme, no podía entrar en crisis aquí. Lo escuché moverse vistiéndose.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, tomó mi mano.

—Estoy listo. Vamos —dijo, tirando de mí con suavidad. Me aferré a su mano con fuerza mientras me conducía a través del cuarto hasta la puerta, deteniéndose con una mano en la perilla—. ¿Me prometes que me dirás de qué trata todo esto más tarde? —pidió, mirándome suplicante. Asentí con la cabeza. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de que me sacara de aquí.

Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor, acercándome a su lado, mientras abría la puerta que nos llevaba rápidamente por las escaleras. Me puse rígida cuando su madre salió de la sala de estar.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué están haciendo en casa? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Kanji no está bien. Se puso enfermo ayer por la noche y ha estado incómodo durante todo el día, así que vinimos antes —explicó, abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo.

Se apartó de mí y sentí mi aliento entrecortado en mi garganta por estar por mi cuenta. Él le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Te extrañé —susurró ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también. Mira, mamá, tengo que llevar a Sakura a su casa, su hermano la necesita —mintió, pasando de nuevo su brazo sobre mí rápidamente.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Segura de que no puedes quedarte a cenar, Sakura? A Kizashi le gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo.

¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Es una maldita broma? Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo —susurré.

Mi padre caminaba por la esquina, así que me encogí al lado de Sai, apretándome contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía. Su brazo se apretó a mi alrededor, aunque no sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera. Realmente era un gran hermanastro.

—Hola, Kizashi —saludó Sai, con rigidez.

—Hola, Sai. ¿Siendo acogedor con mi hija? —preguntó, su voz dura me hizo estremecer.

—Me tengo que ir —susurré desesperadamente, enterrando mis dedos en su costado.

—Los veré más tarde —dijo Sai volteándose y empujándome delante de él para colocarse entre mi padre y yo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Prácticamente corrí hasta su auto, mirando hacia la puerta todo el tiempo en caso de que viniera a buscarme. Aunque sabía que no lo haría. Necesitaba mantener su papel frente a su esposa y Sai, pero eso no impedía que el pánico se elevara en mi pecho. Sai me miró preocupado mientras aceleraba por las calles.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? Te ves muy pálida y estás temblando —dijo, tomando mi mano.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Quiero ir a casa —escupí.

—Está bien, shh. Te llevaré a casa. —Frotó su pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano mientras se dirigía a mi casa. Apreté los ojos cerrados. Realmente no había cambiado nada, la forma en que me miró me revolvió el estómago. ¡Oh Dios, necesitaba a Sasuke!

Después de unos diez minutos de estar tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre, nos detuvimos en mi entrada. Me lancé del auto y corrí hacia la casa, rezando porque Sasuke todavía estuviera allí. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en el sofá jugando PlayStation con Naruto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando entré. Sasuke me sonrió con alegría antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera. Se levantó del sofá mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Qué demonios? —gritó furioso, mirando a Sai que venía detrás de mí.

Me lancé hacia él, sollozando. Vaya, lo necesitaba, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda cuando mi mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, volteándome lejos de Sai, con todo el cuerpo y estresado.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —gritó Naruto, dando un paso hacia Sai, luciendo muy enojado.

—No lo sé. Me estaba cambiando cuando ella simplemente se volvió como loca y comenzó a llorar. ¡Naruto, yo no le hice nada! —exclamó Sai sonando un poco asustado.

Naruto me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí lejos de Sasuke.

— ¿Sakura, él te lastimó? —me preguntó con fiereza, señalando acusadoramente a

Sai.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de hablar. ¿Pensaban que Sai me había hecho daño?

—Fui a su casa. Se suponía que no estaría ahí. —Lloré, mis piernas no soportaron mi peso. Sasuke me agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo y me levantó rápidamente, se sentó, tirando de mí en su regazo, retirando el pelo de mi cara y besándome en la mejilla.

—Shh está bien, Ángel. Todo está bien —susurró.

— ¿Quién no se suponía que iba a estar allí? Alguien tiene que decirme qué demonios pasó. ¡AHORA MISMO! —gritó Naruto cada vez más enojado y furioso.

—Papá —dije con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, sus manos se cerraron en puños, su mandíbula se mantuvo apretada. Sentí los brazos de Sasuke apretarse más a mi alrededor.

— ¿Lo viste? —preguntó Naruto, su voz sonaba realmente amenazadora.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi mirar a Sai de nuevo, como si de alguna manera fuera su culpa.

— ¿La llevaste a tu casa y dejaste que ese imbécil se le acercara? —gruñó Naruto, haciendo que Sai se estremeciera.

— ¡Yo no sabía que estaba allí! No se suponía que estuviera allí. Llegaron temprano a casa, mientras yo estaba en la ducha —protestó, manteniendo sus manos en alto inocentemente mientras Naruto lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Si las miradas mataran, Sai estaría muerto ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué hizo, Ángel? —susurró Sasuke, empujando mi cara para que pudiera verlo.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Podría decirles? Si lo descubrían, no tenía duda de que irían hasta allá en un futuro muy, muy cercano y se meterían en problema.

—Dime —ordenó Sasuke.

Lo abracé con fuerza, no podía mentirle.

—Él... me agarró del brazo. Me dijo... que me veía hermosa, como mi mamá a mi edad, y que yo era un ma... maldito du... durazno —susurré, apenas capaz de articular palabra, mi voz subiendo y bajando entre sollozos.

Los brazos de Sasuke se apretaron a mi alrededor, tan fuerte que en realidad empezaban a dolerme las costillas.

—Sasuke, me haces daño. —Me quejé, apretando mis manos en su pelo. Sus brazos me soltaron al instante, pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que probablemente estaba dándole una úlcera.

Naruto agarró las llaves.

—Voy a ir. ¿Vienes Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, caminando hacia la puerta. ¡Oh, diablos, no! ¡No podía permitir que se metieran en problemas!

Sasuke me levantó de su regazo y me sentó en el sofá.

—Vigílala —le dijo a Sai con severidad, mientras se puso de pie para irse.

— ¡No! —grité, agarrando la mano de Sasuke—. ¡Naruto, no! —supliqué.

—No voy a dejar que te haga daño otra vez —gruñó Naruto.

—No lo hará. No se acercará a mí. Ha sido mi culpa, no debí ir a casa de Sai.

No debía tomar ese riesgo. Por favor, por favor no lo hagas. No puedo ver que se metan en problemas. Te necesito. Los necesito a los dos. Por favor no me dejes sola —le supliqué. Apreté la mano de Sasuke para dar énfasis.

—Por favor —rogué halándolo cerca de mí de nuevo.

Él suspiró y miró a Naruto.

—Ella tiene razón, Naruto. No podemos ir si él no hace nada primero. Se saldría con la suya y seríamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas —razonó Sasuke.

Me relajé. Sasuke estaba siendo sensato; él siempre pensaba bien las cosas, no como Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "_hacerle daño de nuevo_"? —preguntó Sai en voz baja.

Los tres lo miramos. Naruto habló primero.

—Nada. Creo que deberías irte, Sai. —Él asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, señalándole que se fuera.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sakura, me prometió que me diría qué era todo esto —dijo, mirándome suplicante.

Tiene razón, le dije eso. Naruto me miró, dejándome tomar la decisión.

—Yo le dije eso —confirmé, asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, presionándome contra Sasuke de nuevo. ¡Vaya, esto iba a ser tan duro!

Sasuke

La halé de nuevo a mi regazo, deseando que se acercara a mí. Mi corazón no había vuelto todavía a la normalidad después de haberla visto sollozar así. Estaba tan molesto que mis dientes se apretaban con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula dolía, tratando de mantener el control. Quería ir ahí y golpearlo hasta que no quedara nada de él, pero ella tenía razón, seríamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas y ella no necesitaba más estrés en este momento.

Naruto le hizo un gesto a Sai para que se sentara en el sofá frente a nosotros y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se veían estresados. Sakura se acurrucó en una bola en mi regazo, halando sus rodillas y enterrando la cara a un lado de mi cuello. La balanceé gentilmente mientras escuchaba a Naruto contándole a Sai sobre los abusos de cuando eran niños, cómo su padre había tratado de atacar a Sakura y la forma en que lo había echado de la casa hace tres años. Dejó salir lo del abuso sexual del que nadie sabía mucho porque ella se negaba a hablar de eso. Todo el tiempo Sai simplemente se sentó allí, jugando con sus manos. ¿Por qué no lucía como en shock con todo esto? Si alguien se sentara allí y me dijera que su padre lo había abusado por años, creo que por lo menos estaría un poco en shock, ¿no es así?

Después de más o menos diez minutos bajé la mirada hacia Sakura para ver que estaba dormida en mis brazos. Se veía tan triste y vulnerable; su cara estaba todavía roja de llorar. No dejaría que algo la volviera a herir nunca. Agité la mano hacia Naruto para llamar su atención.

—La voy a poner en su cama —susurré, incorporándome y tratando de mantenerla inmóvil mientras la cargó hacia su cuarto, recostándola en su cama. Gimoteó y se acurrucó más cerca de mí, así que me recosté con ella por un par de minutos hasta estuviera de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Besé su frente y volví a la sala.

Sai tenía la cabeza entre sus manos. Naruto se veía realmente enojado otra vez.

— ¿Qué está mal? —pregunté, mirando entre ellos dos.

Naruto me miró, parecía en serio estresado y preocupado. No veía a Naruto así muy seguido, siempre era muy fuerte y de hecho me hacía sentir un poco enfermo verlo así ahora.

—Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Ha golpeado a Sai y su mamá algunas veces — gruñó Naruto, viéndose disgustado.

¡Maldición! Le dije a Naruto que debimos haber llamado a la policía en vez de sólo patearlo fuera, pero insistió en que no quería que Sakura pasara por eso. ¡Y ahora él se lo estaba haciendo a alguien más!

—Mi mamá estaba hablando sobre dejarlo el año pasado. Entonces en su lugar nos mudamos aquí. Ella dijo que era un inicio fresco y que todos deberíamos empezar de nuevo, pero no ayudó —dijo Sai tristemente. Me arrodillé a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Realmente no lo conocía tan bien, era más el amigo de

Ángel que el mío, pero sabía que era un buen chico.

—Sai, ¿tu mamá aún quiere dejarlo? —pregunté, mirando a Naruto, quien parecía listo para explotar en cualquier minuto. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca. Si el momento llegaba entonces estaría ahí a su lado, pero no podíamos precipitarnos a nada, tenía que verse como autodefensa.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—No he hablado con ella acerca de ello desde que nos mudamos aquí, así que no sé. Sé que está asustada por Kanji. Él no lo ha golpeado todavía, pero tiene sólo un año —replicó, su voz quebrándose.

Apreté su hombro solidariamente. Ese idiota era una pieza realmente enfermiza.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y palmeó su espalda torpemente. Como chicos, no éramos muy buenos en reconfortar. Ángel sería perfecta para esto; era tan malditamente cariñosa y amable.

—Sai, necesitas decirle a tu madre que él ha hecho esto antes. Podría ser el empujón que necesita para dejarlo antes de que le haga algo a Kanji —dijo Naruto amablemente.

Sai asintió, levantándose.

—Iré a casa y hablaré con ella cuando pueda.

—Sai, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda llámame. Día o noche, ¿entiendes? Y si necesitan un lugar para quedarse algunos días, tu madre y tu hermano también, se pueden quedar aquí —dijo Naruto intensamente. Lo dice en serio, Naruto era un gran chico y nunca dejaría que alguien hiriera a su familia o amigos, supongo que técnicamente Sai era su familia también.

—Gracias. Esperaré hasta que él no esté allí, y entonces hablaré con ella. —Asintió, viéndose muy triste, y un poco asustado.

—Llámame y déjame saber cómo va. Y digo en serio acerca de un lugar donde quedarse, a mi mamá no le importará, y ella no estará siquiera en casa por otras dos semanas —declaró Naruto, guiando a Sai a la puerta. Puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro—. Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró Naruto. Sai parecía como un pequeño niño perdido, no se veía preparado para esto para nada, pero supongo que había necesitado crecer rápido como Naruto lo hizo cuando era más joven.

—No creo que debas decirle a Sakura nada de esto. Realmente no necesita nada más sobre qué preocuparse, y ni siquiera sé que es lo que va a decir mi mamá acerca de todo esto —murmuró Sai, frunciendo el ceño.

Asentí. Esa probablemente era una buena idea. Si Ángel supiera de esto estaría poniéndose toda preocupada, preocupándose acerca de Sai y Kanji, y por todo lo que sabíamos quizás su mamá no quería dejarlo en primer lugar. Podíamos decirle cuando el momento llegara.

—Sí, buena idea —estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo.

—Está bien, gracias. Nos vemos. —Sonrió tristemente y se dirigió fuera de la casa.

Naruto cerró la puerta y presionó su frente contra ella.

—Sasuke, necesitas darme una buena razón de por qué no debería ir allí y cortar su garganta —gruñó, todo su cuerpo rígido.

—Porque entonces tú estarías en la cárcel, y Ángel no tendría a su hermano mayor aquí para protegerla —dije rápidamente, sabiendo que Sakura era la única cosa que lo mantendría calmado y contenido.

Naruto se giró hacia mi e hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer en su vida; se dejó caer contra la puerta, tiró sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y lloró. Sentí mis entrañas retorcerse ante la vista de eso. Estaba tan enojado de nuevo que necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo exactamente la misma razón de por qué no podía ir allí y cortar su garganta. Me senté a un lado de Naruto y puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras lloraba. No creo que jamás haya tenido una liberación adecuada antes.

Sakura

Las cosas habían sido muy tensas durante la última semana entre Sai y yo.

Sabía que él sabía sobre lo que mi padre nos había hecho, bueno, una parte de cualquier modo. Naruto me aseguró que no le dijo demasiado acerca de mí porque sabía que no querría a gente sabiendo acerca de eso. Le había dicho a Sai que no quería hablar acerca de nada de eso, lo que él respeto. Parecía pasar el rato con

Naruto y Sasuke más de lo que lo hacía conmigo e Ino en el momento. Siempre estaban fuera hablando en silenciosos susurros, y pararían en cualquier momento en que yo estuviera cerca. Me pregunté si estarían hablando de mí, pero para ser honesta realmente no quería saber. No quería volver a hablar acerca del hombre nunca más, así que si eran felices de hablar sobre mí y dejarme fuera de ello, entonces bien.

Cuando me desperté el viernes por la mañana, Sasuke ya estaba despierto y vistiéndose silenciosamente.

—Oye, ¿estás haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza? —bromeé, preguntándome por qué se estaba escabullendo de mi cuarto. Nunca se levantaba antes que yo.

Se rió y se puso su camiseta antes de trepar de nuevo a la cama. Enganché mis dedos en las presillas del pantalón, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

—La única vergüenza que tengo es que tengo que salir de tu cama. Felizmente me quedaría en la cama contigo para siempre, pero tengo algo que necesitó hacer hoy así que me tengo que ir. —Me besó suavemente, causando los acostumbrados pequeños revoloteos en mi estómago que sus besos evocaban en mí.

¿Algo que necesitaba hacer? ¿De qué trata?

— ¿Qué necesitas hacer, chico amante? —pregunté, jalándolo más cerca de mí, deteniéndolo de que se levantara.

Sonrió y rodó en su espalda, tirándome encima de él.

—Nada interesante. Sólo necesito hacer algo acerca de la universidad eso es todo

—replicó, viéndose incómodo. ¿Me estaba mintiendo? Miré a su rostro, sus ojos estaban un poco estrechos, definitivamente se estaba viendo incómodo acerca de algo.

—Sasuke, ¿algo está mal? —pregunté preocupada. Oh mierda, ¿está viendo a alguien más o algo?

Sonrió y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Nada está mal. No preocupes a tu linda cabecita acerca de nada. Es sólo un par de reclutadores que quieren encontrarse conmigo, y este era el único momento en que podían venir —explicó, aún viéndose incómodo.

Asentí, obviamente tenía algo que estaba tratando de mantener en secreto de mí, me diría eventualmente. Confiaba en él. Estaba segura de que no me engañaría, que había sido un pensamiento estúpido del momento. Sabía que me amaba. Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé, alejándome para morder su barbilla, amaba cuando hacía eso. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura mientras su respiración empezaba a acelerarse; sonreí y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Gimió.

—Ángel, necesito irme. No me provoques —se quejó.

Sonreí contra su cuello y me incorporé, haciendo pucheros, decidiendo tener algo de diversión con él antes de que se fuera. Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Está bien, bueno supongo que sólo tendré que ducharme sola entonces.

Gimió de nuevo.

—Ángel, no me hagas eso, no es justo tú sabes —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitar reírme ante su lujuriosa expresión mientras trepaba fuera.

—Bueno, diviértete con los reclutadores. Ve e impresiónalos con tus asombrosos talentos, chico amante —instruí, besándolo suavemente de nuevo.

Cepilló mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Te amo. Te veré después de la escuela.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿No va a ir a la escuela?

— ¿No vas a venir a la escuela después? —pregunté, decepcionada que no podría verlo mucho hoy.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, sin embargo te veré después —contrarrestó, besándome de nuevo mientras salía de la cama.

— ¿Sasuke? —lo llamé justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Se detuvo y me miro, curioso—. También te amo, y buena suerte con los reclutadores. Sólo recuerda, ellos tendrán suerte de tenerte, no al revés —dije honestamente.

Los reclutadores estaba tropezando sobre sí mismos por Sasuke, no necesitaba trabajar muy duro para impresionar a la gente, sus habilidades hablaban por sí mismas. Sonrió y me guiñó antes de dirigirse fuera por la puerta.

Me duché y salí para tomar algo de desayuno; Naruto estaba sentado ahí con pijamas incluso aunque era casi tiempo de irse.

—Hey, será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde —lo regañé, frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de una detención.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No me estoy sintiendo bien, así que no iré. Le pedí a Pain que te llevara porque

Sasuke está con los reclutadores —dijo en voz baja.

Naruto difícilmente se enfermaba alguna vez. Caminé hacia él un poco preocupada, y puse mi mano sobre su frente. No se sentía caliente o algo.

—No creo que tengas temperatura. ¿Qué está mal? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Me siento enfermo eso es todo. Voy a volver a la cama. Pain estará aquí en quince minutos —replicó, parándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Naruto? —pregunté.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, Saku. Te veo después. —Agitó la mano sobre su hombro y desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

Pain era divertido en el camino a la escuela, siempre me ha gustado y nunca trató de hacer un movimiento conmigo ni una vez, lo que era genial. Todos los chicos parecían haber dejado de hacerme sus comentarios desde que estoy con Sasuke.

Cuando llegamos, vi a Ino, TenTen y Shikamaru así que me dirigí hacia ellos.

—Hola —gorjeé, sonriendo.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke? —preguntó Shikamaru, mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Sasuke se está encontrando con algunos reclutadores universitarios —dije orgullosamente—. Y Naruto está enfermo —agregué, arrugando mi nariz. ¡Espero que no vomite en algún lugar y lo deje para que lo limpie!

— ¿Si? Sai está enfermo también. Me llamó esta mañana —dijo Ino, haciendo pucheros. Aún no la invitaba a salir como dijo que iba a hacer. No le había dicho todavía lo que había dicho de ella, pensé que sería mejor viniendo de él.

— ¿Sai está enfermo también? Espero que no sea nada. —Hice una mueca ante el pensamiento de estar enferma, odiaba vomitar.

—Yo también. Venga, vamos a clases —sugirió Ino, uniendo su brazo a través del mío y tirando de mí hacia el edificio.

La escuela pasó increíblemente lento debido a que no había visto a Sasuke a la hora del almuerzo para mirar hacia adelante. La mañana y la tarde sólo se difuminaron a un largo día sin Sasuke, y por encima de todo eso empezaba a sentirme un poco enferma también. Mi estómago se sentía revuelto y ni siquiera pude obligarme a comer algo para el almuerzo.

¡Genial, ahora yo me estoy enfermando!

Traté de llamar a Naruto para ver cómo se estaba sintiendo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Probablemente estaba dormido o algo. Ino me estaba llevando a casa porque los chicos no estuvieron aquí hoy. Me dejó en el frente y caminé dentro de la casa, sintiéndome exhausta, todo lo que quería hacer era irme a dormir.

Mientras caminada a través de la puerta principal vi maletas y cajas y bolsas negras de basura llenas de cosas y apiladas en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto—¿Naruto? —llamé.

Podía oír voces en la cocina así que hice mi camino hacia ahí, sólo para ver a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Akane que estaba sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en sus brazos, él cual asumí era mi hermano pequeño, Kanji. No lo había visto oficialmente aparte de la parte trasera de su cabeza la semana pasada. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?

Espera, pensé que Ino dijo que Sai estaba enfermo, no parecía enfermo.

—Hey. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ustedes chicos están teniendo una conferencia? — bromeé.

Akane me sonrió débilmente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rosas, como si hubiera estado llorando. Sentí mi espalda ponerse rígida a la vista de su cara triste.

Sasuke vino y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Ángel, tenemos algo que decirte —dijo suavemente. Tragué por el tono de su voz; esto iba a ser malo lo que sea que fuere.

Naruto dio un paso al frente.

—Él ha estado haciéndolo de nuevo, Saku. Lo han dejado. Dije que podían quedarse aquí por un tiempo. Mamá dijo que estaría bien —explicó.

Akane empezó a llorar suavemente de nuevo. Alcé la vista hacia Sai. ¿Él ha estado siendo abusado y no me lo dijo? Pude sentirme enojarme con él. Sabía que nos había hecho ese hombre; ¡debió saber que podía hablar conmigo! Abrí mi boca, a punto de gritarle, pero su expresión me detuvo. Se veía triste, culpable, y de hecho un poco asustado. Me alejé de los brazos de Sasuke y abracé fuertemente a

Sai.

Dios, ha estado siendo abusado por el hombre de mis pesadillas también, no debería estar enojada con él, no necesitaba eso por encima de todo lo demás.

Repentinamente, todo tuvo sentido para mí; nunca le gustaba hablar acerca de él tampoco. Cuando le pregunté si se llevaba bien con él, siempre se veía realmente incómodo. Estaba tan tenso cuando estuve en su casa la semana pasada cuando vio a mi padre.

—Pudiste haber hablado conmigo —susurré, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro lentamente, afligida porque sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado y cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Por lo menos yo tenía a Naruto y a Sasuke para mirar por mí en ese entonces; pero Sai era el mayor, probablemente se sentía como si fuera el que tenía que proteger a su mamá y su hermano.

Sai me abrazó de vuelta.

—No quería preocuparte; lo hemos estado planeando toda la semana. Naruto y Sasuke nos ayudaron a empacar nuestras cosas hoy mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Está lejos por el fin de semana. No tiene planeado volver hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Lo alejé y besé su mejilla.

—Todo está bien ahora. No te preocupes, ya no puede herirte —dije severamente.

Me giré y abracé a Akane aunque ni siquiera la conocía; simplemente se veía como si necesitara un abrazo ahora mismo. El bebé en sus brazos era hermoso; se veía justo como ella, pero con cabello rubio.

— ¿Estás bien, Saku? —preguntó Naruto, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Tragué ruidosamente. De hecho me estaba sintiendo enferma. Supongo que estaba un poco abrumada por todo. No podía realmente tragar todo.

—De hecho, me siento un poco extraña —admití, frotando mi mano sobre mi cara.

—Ángel, te ves un poco pálida. ¿Quieres una bebida o algo? —preguntó Sasuke caminando hacia mí.

¡Maldición, tenía tanto calor! Mis labios y dedos estaban temblando; empecé a sentirme un poco mareada.

:v


End file.
